Hacedor de Paz
by WingzemonX
Summary: Durante los disturbios dela Restauración Meiji en Kyoto, el Shinsengumi se convirtió en el grupo encargado de cuidar Kyoto, y proteger a las personas. El Grupo era tan temido que se le apodaba “Los Lobos de Mibou”. Pero la labor principal del Shinsnegumi
1. Capitulo I Mi Camino

_"Este es el Bakumatsu, la Era de la Confusión, la era que fue escrita con sangre. La historia de esta era comenzó a caminar hacía un nuevo camino. En esta era, Aquellos que creyeron en su propio modo de vida hasta el final… Aquellos que desearon encontrarle el significado a su existencia… Aquellos que trataron de convertirse en Demonios por su propia voluntad… Únicamente pudieron ser limpiados por el tiempo…"_

** HACEDOR DE PAZ**

CAPITULO I  
MI CAMINO

Oscuridad, sombras, soledad… de su vida eso era lo único que le quedaba. Recuerdos, nada más eso eran. Todo en lo que creyó ya no existe. Todo lo que él era ya no está con él. En esos momentos ya ni siquiera sabe quién es. Su nombre y su recuerdo están prácticamente muertos. Él debería de estar muerto junto con ellos, pero no es así. Por gracia de la suerte o el destino, él seguía convida por afuera, pero muerto por dentro. Él no debería de estar ya ahí. Debería de estar muerto, pero hay algo que le impide dejar este mundo. No esta seguro de que es lo que lo deja amarrado a esa vida falsa que ahora lleva, pero continúa tratando de averiguar que es.

Se encuentra sentado en medio de la nada, rodeado de sólo sombras. No hay ninguna luz a su lado y es casi imposible ver alguna parte de él. En un segundo su silueta es enmarcada por un relámpago que resplandece en el cielo y cuya luz blanca entra por la venta a sus espaldas. Sin embargo, tan rápido como llega también desaparece y una vez más se queda en penumbras. Él ni siquiera se mutó. Había estado en completo silencio durante muchos minutos.

De pronto, un sonido delante de él rompe toda esa quietud y tranquilidad que sólo había sido rota de vez en cuando por los sonidos de la lluvia. La diferencia era que ahora el sonido no venía de afuera. Él alza su fría y penetrante mirada hacía el frente. La puerta del cuarto se abre lentamente. Del otro lado, como una aparición o un demonio salido de la nada, surge una silueta oscura que se encuentra parada en el arco de la entrada. Él permanece tranquilo, pero no le quita la mirada de encima.

La silueta comienza a caminar, adentrándose con cuidado a las sombras de la habitación. Se puede ver como a su paso ondeaba la larga tela oscura de su traje. La persona sentada lo miraba con unos ojos tan penetrantes, tan brillantes, y a la vez tan escalofriantes que cualquiera hubiera retrocedido ante ellos. Pero esta aparición parece no tenerle el menor miedo.

El extraño se detiene a la mitad del camino. Permanece de pie, lo suficientemente cerca como para que ambos se vean los rostros. El extraño sonríe de una manera maliciosa.

- La Nueva Era pudo haber llegado. – Comenzó a decir con un tono astuto y a la vez agradable. – Pero no por eso ha llegado el final de tu batalla…

Su expresión no cambió en lo absoluto al escucharlo. Sin embargo, aunque no lo mostrará y puede que ni siquiera lo supiera, esas palabras serían su camino a seguir desde ese momento, aunque para ello tuviera que traicionar todo lo que en el pasado quiso…

Tranquilas, pacíficas, calmadas; Así eran las mañanas en Kyoto, y esa mañana de primavera no era la excepción para esta gran ciudad que durante muchos años fue el centro de todo el poder que dirigía al Japón. Aunque el sol alumbrara y las personas caminaran por la calle como siempre, la verdad era que el día no era como siempre lo había sido.

Desde hace trescientos años, las mañanas y las noches mantenían esas mismas características de paz y tranquilidad. Durante el régimen del clan Tokugawa, Japón se mantuvo en una tranquilidad constante, una tranquilidad que no se había visto en el país desde siglos. Sin embargo, esa paz ya se estaba destruyendo. Las mañanas y las noches ya no eran las mismas, ya que en las sombras de Kyoto se llevaba acabo el centro de una nueva revolución. Los hombres leales al Shogunato de Tokugawa defendían con fuerza la paz que se había construido. Para hacerlo, tenían que chocar sus armas contra los Realistas, hombres y mujeres que buscaban un nuevo cambió para Japón, una nueva Revolución. Aunque para ello tuvieron que manchar Kyoto de sangre, ellos seguían peleando con el sueño de llegar a una nueva Era donde ningún otro conflicto pudiera romper la paz.

En el fondo, ambos bandos deseaban lo mismo: traer la Paz a Japón, aunque ambos lo deseaban de una manera muy diferente. Fuera como fuera, la verdad que nadie podía evitar era que sólo el ganador de ésta guerra podría cumplir dicho deseo.

- ¡Espera un momento Tetsu! – Se escucha de pronto que alguien grita a lo lejos. Este fuerte grito rompe de golpe toda la supuesta tranquilidad de la mañana.

Las personas giran su atención hacía el otro lado de la calle, llamados por el estruendoso ruido que se acerca. A lo lejos, pueden distinguir como una llamativa cabellera rojiza se acerca a toda velocidad. La gente tuvo que hacerse a un lado para dejar pasar a quien quiera que sea, ya que corría muy rápido sin intención aparente de querer detenerse. Lo único que algunos pudieron ver fue la figura de una persona de estatura pequeña, cabellera roja y que traía consigo una shinai de bambú.

- ¿Qué estas planeando hacer! – Volvió a gritar la misma voz que parecía correr detrás del primer extraño.

- ¡Cállate y no te pongas en mi camino Tatsu! – Le gritó el chico pelirrojo sin detenerse ni bajar la velocidad.

La persona que con la espada de entrenamiento parecía estar muy apurada para llegar a su destino. Más adelante en esa misma calle se encontraban los conocidos y a la vez temidos cuarteles pertenecientes a la fuerza especial que se encargaba de proteger la ciudad de Kyoto. Los miembros de este grupo eran conocidos por el pueblo como los "Lobos de Mibou", debido a la reputación que se habían ganado a lo largo de lo que llevaba el conflicto. Pero el nombre verdadero de esta tropa era "Shinsengumi", los espadachines que vestían con una chaqueta de color azul y marcas blancas en las mangas.

Parado frente a la puerta de los cuarteles, se encontraban dos hombres vestidos con el traje que diferenciaba a los miembros de la tropa, armados en sus cinturas cada uno con sus respectivas armas; parecían estar haciendo guardia.

- El día está muy soleado. – Comentó uno de ellos alzando su mirada hacía el cielo.

- Es porque la primavera acaba de empezar. – Le contestó el otro, volteando hacía la misma dirección.

En ese momento, también su tranquilidad fue destruida por la misma causa. Ambos hombres dirigieron su atención a su lado izquierdo y vieron como una densa capa de humo parecía acercarse directo hacía ellos. Después de unos instantes, los guardias pudieron ver como una pequeña silueta frenaba con fuerza frente a ellos, quedando justo frente a la puerta.

Los dos se quedaron de pie, sorprendidos sin entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando. Frente a ellos estaba un chico de cabello rojo y corto, con una espada de bambú en sus manos y de estatura muy baja. El chico comenzaba a respirar con agitación debido a su corrida. Sin dar mayor explicación, el chico se lanzó hacía el frente con la intención de entrar al sitio. Hubiera cumplido su objetivo si no fuera porque ambos guardias lo sujetaron al mismo tiempo, deteniéndolo.

- ¡Suéltenme! – Le gritó enojado el chico, mientras trataba de liberarse. Los dos hombres lo sujetaron de los brazos para detenerlo.

- ¡Espera un momento chico! – Le dijo uno de ellos. Tomándolo con fuerza. – ¿Qué haces aquí otra vez!

- ¿Qué rayos piensas hacer trayendo contigo esa espada y entrando como su nada? – Le preguntó el otro en igual situación que su compañero.

El chico pataleaba y se movía, tratando de zafarse de los dos guardias. Después de unos segundos, sus sujetadores lo arrojaron al frente, empujándolo algo hacía atrás. El chico alzó su mirada, viéndolos con una expresión de enojo en sus ojos.

- ¿Porqué ni siquiera me dejan entrar! – Les gritó haciendo su cara hacía el frente. Luego, usando la punta de su espada, apunto hacía un cartel que se encontraba pegado en la pared a lado de la puerta. – ¡Ese Tablero de anuncios lo dice muy claramente, 'Se necesitan soldados'…!

Se veía que tenía otras cosas que decirles a los dos. Sin embargo, para su mala o buena suerte, una mano surgió desde sus espaldas sujetándolo de su traje para después traerlo hacía si. Mientras con su mano izquierda lo seguía sujetando por atrás, con su mano izquierda le tapaba la boca.

- ¡Ya cálmate Tetsu! – Le dijo el joven que lo había detenido.

Se trataba de un joven aparentemente más grande y mayor que él, de cabello castaño y aparentemente corto, aunque a sus espaldas colgaba una delgada cola de caballo, vestido con un traje de color verde. El joven trataba de tranquilizarlo o por lo menos evitar que dijera alguna otra cosa que lo pusiera en problemas. Sin embargo, después de un rato, el chico logró zafarse de su mano, volviendo a gritar al frente.

- ¡No me calmo nada¡Suéltame! – Gritó de nuevo mientras trataba esta vez que quitarse la mano del joven.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, una persona en el interior del cuartel caminaba cerca de la puerta, escuchando todos los gritos que ocurrían en ese lugar. Al escuchar tal escándalo, no pudo evitar detenerse y dirigir su atención en esa dirección. Se trataba de un chico de estatura media, de cabello en un tono oscuro largo y sujeto con una cola, vestido con el traje samurai y la chaqueta azul del grupo. En su mirada se veía una expresión algo adormilada.

- ¿Qué sucede haya afuera? – Se preguntó así mismo algo confundido.

-¡Mi nombre es Ichimura Tetsunosuke! – Dijo el pequeño de cabello rojizo, colocando su mano izquierda sobre el pecho. En su mirada se veía la misma determinación y coraje con la que había venido corriendo hasta ahí y luego pararse frente a esos dos tipo. – ¡Y vine aquí para convertirme en miembro del Grupo Shinsen!

- Tetsu… - Dijo el chico de cabello castaño que estaba a sus espaldas. El joven se había quedado algo asombrado ante el coraje de esas palabras.

Una vez más, el chico pelirrojo alzó su espada en dirección al cartel de la pared, apuntándolo de nuevo.

- ¡Este anuncio dice que buscan personas leales y que quieran proteger a su nación! – Mencionó él. – ¡Esto no toca el tema de la edad!

- Ja, claro. – Contestó uno de lo guardias con cierta burla. – Como si un mocos como tú pudiera unirse a nuestra tropa.

- ¡Si¡Están en lo correcto! – Mencionó el joven mayor con nerviosismo, cubriendo la boca del pelirrojo antes de que pudiera decir alguna otra cosa. – Este chico es un verdadero idiota… - El joven río un poco y luego se agachó hasta ponerse a la altura del oído del otro. – Tetsu, nos vamos a casa ahora, será muy peligroso si nos quedamos más tiempo en este sitio.

El joven se las arregló para que se diera la media vuelta y una vez hecho ambos comenzaron a caminar lentamente, para alejarse del sitio. Al mismo tiempo, los dos hombres se giraron hacía la puerta.

- Sí, vuelve cuando crezcas más – Mencionó por último uno de ellos burlándose de nuevo. – ¿Esta bien… enano?

La última palabra mencionada pareció resonar con demasiado énfasis. Al oír tal expresión, ambos chicos se detuvieron de golpe. El mayor de ellos se quedó congelado de la impresión y a la vez del miedo al escucharlo. El otro, por su parte, se quedó quiero con la mirada baja, aunque se veía como comenzaba a apretar la empuñadura de su arma.

- Por favor Tetsu. – Empezó a decirle el mayor volteando al frente, mientras alzaba la mirada para ponerla en su cabeza. – Sólo por una vez…

Sin embargo, justo cuando se suponía que debería estar tocando su cabellera rojiza, sus dedos únicamente tocaron el aire, ya que a sin que él se diera cuenta ya no había nadie a su lado. Mientras él se encontraba de espaldas viendo al frente, detrás de él su acompañante se había lanzado hacía el frente, haciendo un largo salto que lo colocó casi por encima de los dos hombres.

- ¿A quién diablos le llamas Enano! – Escucharon ambos que alguien gritaba a sus espaldas. Rápidamente los dos se giraron, solamente para ver como la espada de bambú chocaba con fuerza en la cabeza de uno de ellos, exactamente al que le había dicho "enano". – ¡Si vuelven a decirme enano o mocoso, los dos se las van a ver conmigo par de idiotas!

El joven de cabello castaño ni siquiera podía voltear a ver lo que ocurría. Tampoco era necesario, ya que con tan sólo escuchar los gritos detrás de él era suficiente para saber que una vez más se había metido en problemas. El hombre en el suelo colocó su mano sobre la empuñadura de su arma para luego pararse con fuerza, volteando a ver al chico con furia en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué te estas creyendo enano! – Le gritó enojado el Shinsen. – ¿Vamos a demostrarte con quién te estás metiendo!

Los dos guardias desenfundaron sus espadas haciéndose hacía el frente. Cualquiera hubiera retrocedido del miedo en una circunstancia como esa, pero no Tetsunosuke Ichimura. Más que ser muy valiente, se diría que es muy arrogante…

- ¿Qué están diciendo! – Les gritó enojo el chico. – ¡Haré que cierren esa boca!

- ¡Tonto¡Sólo harás que te maten! – Le gritó el joven detrás de él, tratando de detenerlo.

De pronto, todos los gritos provenientes de la entrada de los cuarteles fueron opacados por otros gritos y pasos que se movían rápidamente hacía donde ellos iban. El joven de cabello oscuro que estaba para viendo hacía la entrada, desvió la mirada hacía atrás. Un grupo de hombres se acercaba rápidamente hacía haya, por lo que el se hizo a un lado.

- ¡Capitán¡La Tropa Número 10 esta reunida! – Dijo uno de los hombres sin detenerse.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó el joven mayor, volteando hacía el interior del sitio.

- ¿Dónde es el lugar? – Preguntó una de las personas que caminaba al frente.

- En la calle Kiyamachi, cerca del Puente Sanjo. Ya tenemos a cinco o seis hombres en aquel sitio.

- Muy bien. No hay que dejar que la Tropa 2 se lleve todo el crédito. – Cuando todos estuvieron a unos pasos del protón, Tetsu volteó por encima de su hombro para ver que era. Sin embargo, justo cuando se volteó ellos ya estaban prácticamente pisándolo. – ¡Tropa Número 10¡¡En Marcha!

El hombre que iba hacía adelante gritó con furia, dirigiéndose hacía al frente. Tetsu no lo vio bien, pero era un joven alto de cabello oscuro que traía en sus manos una larga lanza.

- ¡Aaahhhh! – Se escuchó que Tetsu gritaba justo cuando todos los individuos pasaron literalmente sobre él a toda velocidad.

Una larga cortina de polvo se quedaba al paso de la tropa que se retiraba, hasta que estos ya estaban lejos. Después de unos segundos, el polvo se disipó por completo, dejando a la vista de todos la imagen de un joven pelirrojo tirado en el suelo con huellas de sandalias por toda su espalda y cabeza. Aparentemente había quedado inconsciente.

Aprovechando está oportunidad, el otro de ellos se aproximo rápidamente hacía el entrada, justo frente a los dos hombres.

- Lamento todo el disturbio. – Les dijo agachándose hasta poner su cabeza en el suelo. – por favor discúlpenos.

Después de disculparse, el joven tomó la espada de bambú que quedó el suelo y jalando a su compañero del pie lo arrastro por la calle para retirarse de una buen vez de aquel lugar. Los dos guardias se quedaron de pie, totalmente atónitos ante todo. Al mismo tiempo, el otro Shinsen en el interior del cuartel, sonreía con algo de burla en su expresión.

- Hay que aceptarlo, el chico tiene coraje. – Se dijo así mismo con cierto toque de sarcasmo en su tono.

Después de su pequeño encuentro con los hombres del Shinsengumi, los dos jóvenes se encontraban ahora sentados frente al río. El joven pelirrojo se encontraba arrojando piedras al río, mientras el otro le curaba los golpes que había recibido. A su lado el chico seguía trayendo su espada de bambú.

- Creo que eres el único que tonto que se atreve a ir a provocar al Shinsengumi. – Mencionó el joven de cabello castaño mientras le colocaba una cura en la cabeza.

- Cierra la boca Tatsu. – Le dijo él no muy alegre. – Si no fuera por ese grupo de gigantes que me aplasto, yo los hubiera...

- Tetsu, aquí en entre nos tú sabes que si no hubiera pasado, tú estarías como basura en la calle en estos momentos. – A Tetsu no le pareció agradable el comentario. – No creo que quieras morir con tan sólo 15 años de edad¿o sí? – El joven mayor seguía hablando, mientras el otro se encontraba sentado con su mirada baja y puesto en su propio reflejo en el río.

- Tú no tienes de que preocuparte. – Mencionó el pelirrojo sin quitar sus ojos del agua. – Después de todo tú ya eres un soldado del Shinsengumi a partir de mañana.

- Si lo dices de esa manera suena muy bien. – Comentó el castaño con una sonrisa. – Si un soldado es un soldado, entonces supongo que yo soy un soldado del ábaco; ¿Qué piensas de eso Tetsu¿Por qué no te conviertes en un soldado aprendiendo a usar el ábaco, el Shinsengumi después de todo no sólo utiliza espadas.

- Parece que tú no entiendes mi plan para complementarnos. – Le contestó Tetsu con un tono serio. – Tú tienes el cerebro y yo la espada. ¿Tú crees que lo que haces me parecería divertido?

- Ya veo. – Tatsu puso un rostro serio y también volteó hacía el agua. Aún se veían unas escasas ondas en la superficie, causadas por la última piedra que arrojaron. – Pero creo que el Grupo Shinsen no se puede dar el lujo de cuidar de cualquier. Después de la llegada de los grupos extranjeros a Japón, los samuráis que se oponen al Imperialismo parecen estar sedientos de sangre. El Shinsnegumi, que es el escuadrón encargado de la protección de Kyoto, ha estado muy atareado debido al crecimiento de los crímenes en la ciudad.

- Claro… Yo lo sabía… - Dijo algo nervioso el pelirrojo.

Tatsu tomó una piedra que estaba a su lado y luego la arrojo con delicadeza al río. La roca cayó lentamente al agua, causando una ligera perturbación en cuanto tuvo contacto con ésta.

- De todas maneras me siento mal por ti hermano. – Le comentó el mayo. – Pero es por tu bien. Con tus habilidades lo más seguro es que terminarías muerto. – Lo último le dijo con cierta burla que a Tetsu no le agradó del todo.

- ¿Qué¡Cierra la boca! – Le volvió a gritar de nuevo disgustado. – ¿Y qué hay de ti, eres como un gato asustado, un gato asustado que tiene miedo de pelear. ¿Qué pasó con nuestro principal propósito?

En ese instante, Tetsu vio como su hermano lo volteaba a ver con una mirada llena de seriedad, tanta que Tetsu se quedó mudo al verlo.

- Mi principal propósito es tener un trabajo y ganar dinero. Eso es todo. – La respuesta de su hermano lo sorprendió al principio, aunque en el fondo él ya conocía lo que él pensaba.

Tetsunosuke y Tatsunosuke Ichimura eran dos hermanos que vivían en Kyoto. Tetsu conocía su hermano de toda la vida, y siempre habían estado juntos… especialmente lo últimos años. Tetsu y Tatsu erán una de las tantas victimas que sufrían por esta era tan caótica que el Bakumatsu…

- Tetsu, tú no sabes en verdad que tipo de grupo es el Shinsengumi¿cierto? – Le preguntó Tatsu sin perder el mismo tono. – "Escuadrón de Protección de Kyoto" suena como algo bueno, pero al fin y al cabo ellos no son más que un grupo que mata personas con la autorización del gobierno Tokugawa. Ese es su propósito y por eso para la gente de Kyoto, ellos representan una existencia de miedo. Tú no necesitas vivir algo como eso… Nuestro padre no lo hubiera deseado así…

Tetsu y Tatsu comienzan a recordar algo que pasó hace ya algún tiempo. En una casa de Kyoto, dos personas se encuentras sentadas afuera, comiendo sandía en un día de verano. Uno de ellos es Tetsu, quien estaba sentado a lado de un hombre mayor. El hombre era parecido a Tatsu pero más adulto y con una ligera presencia de bellos en la punta de su barbilla.

- Escucha Tetsu. – Le dijo el hombre, colocando su mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño. – Japón está a punto de experimentar un gran cambio en todos los aspectos. En ese momento, todo se tornará en un tiempo de gran confusión. Tetsunosuke... – El hombre alzó su mano hacía el chico, levantando dos de sus dedos como la señal de "Amor y Paz. – Cuando todo eso pase, quiero que te conviertas en un Hacedor de Paz.

- ¿Hacedor… de Paz? – Preguntó confundido el chico. El hombre le sonrió de una manera segura.

- Tú eres realmente una gran persona. Estoy seguro que lo lograrás…

- Un Hacedor de Paz... – Dijo Tetsu de regreso al presente, apretando con fuerza el mango de la arma de bambú. Su hermano notó algo de enojo o frustración en sus palabras. – No puedo ser un Hacedor de Paz en estás condiciones. Nada va a cambiar si me quedo así. Yo necesito hacerme una gran persona… Necesito unirme al Shinsengumi y volverme muy fuerte… Tengo que hacerlo...

Tatsu sentía como su hermano se auto presionaba con esas palabras. Sus ojos estaban llenos de determinación mientras veía el reflejo de su rostro en el río.

- Tetsu… Qué tonto eres enserio… - Le dijo su hermano mayor suspirando.

Puede que el comentario no haya sido lo adecuado para levantar el ánimo, pero fue suficiente para que el chico se olvidara de sus pensamientos y una vez más reflejará su enojo.

- ¡Cállate! – Le gritó mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a tratar de golpearlo con su espada.

Mientras Tatsu se cubría algunos de los golpes de su hermano, a sus espaldas una persona caminaba cerca de ellos. Era una persona vestida con un kimono de color blanco que cargaba en sus brazos algo pequeño de color rosado. Desde su posición se oían los gritos y golpes que provenían de los hermanos Ichimura, pero parecía no ponerle mucha importancia.

Colocó en el suelo lo que traía en sus brazos y luego introdujo su mano derecha al interior de la manga izquierda de su traje, sacando de ésta un objeto largo de color blanco.

- Mira Saizo. – Dijo mientras movía el objeto de un lado a otro. – Saizo¡Ve por ella!

La persona arrojó el objeto hacía el frente. Sin embargo, en el camino del objeto éste se encontró con el tronco de un árbol que lo hizo desviarse. El objeto rebotó hasta comenzar a volar en dirección a donde se encontraban Tetsu y Tatsu. Sin que el joven pelirrojo lo viera o previera, el objeto lo golpeó justo en la cabeza, quedando incrustado en su cola de pelo.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Dijo Tatsu viendo el objeto en la cabeza de su hermano. Después de verlo de cerca, se dio cuenta de lo que era: un hueso. – ¡Es un hueso¡Será un hueso para un pe…!

En ese momento, Tetsu se encontraba tan disgustado que casi sacaba fuego del cuerpo. Apretando con aún más fuerza su arma, se giró rápidamente hacía atrás.

- ¿Qué te estás creyendo tú…! – Gritó con fuerza, dirigiéndose a quien le había arrojado el hueso.

De pronto, justo cuando se giró, vio como una pequeño silueta saltaba desde el suelo, hasta colocarse por encima de su cabeza. Tetsu alzó su mirada y vio como unos grandes ojos furiosos separados por una gran nariz rosada descendían con fuerza hacía él. Tal fue su asombro que se quedó totalmente congelado, sólo para que la extraña criatura le cayera justo en el rostro.

- ¡AAAAHHHHH! – Gritó con fuerza el chico mientras él y lo que fuera que lo golpeó caían al río, salpicando hacía afuera por la fuerza de la caída.

- ¡Tetsu! – Gritó Tatsu al verlo caer. La preocupación no le duro mucho al ver hacía abajo.

Tetsu estaba sentado con el agua cubriéndolo una ligera parte del cuerpo. Sobre él, se encontraba el culpable de su caída, un pequeño cerdo de piel rosada y ojos grandes que mordisqueaba el hueso de su pelo.

- ¿Un cerdo! – Se preguntó así mismo sorprendido.

- Lo siento. – Escuchó que alguien le decía desde arriba, pero no era la voz de su hermano. Parecía una voz más ligera, como la de un niño. Tetsu alzó su cabeza y vio como alguien le alzaba una mano. – ¿Estás bien?

La persona que le alzaba la mano para ayudarlo era un joven, de cabello negro, largo y suelto, de ojos grandes y piel blanca, vestido con un kimono completamente blanco. Tetsu se sintió por un momento intimidado por la mirada del misterioso joven, una mirada tranquila y algo penetrante…

Después de lo ocurrido, los dos hermanos se encuentran sentados afuera de un restaurante comiendo algo para el almuerzo. En esta ocasión se encuentran acompañados del joven de cabello negro que por accidente había triado al pequeño pelirrojo al río.

- Lo siento, nunca quise que esto pasara. – Se disculpó el joven mientras acariciaba a su pequeño cerdo. – Cuando Saizo comienza a correr, no hay nada que lo detenga.

- Por favor, no te preocupes por eso. – Le contestó Tatsu. – Pero la verdad qué mascota para singular tienes. La verdad me recuerda a alguien que siempre corre y come como loco¿no lo crees Tetsu? – Le preguntó a su hermano, mirándolo de reojo.

- ¡Señorita¡Tráigame más Daifuku! – Gritó el joven sin hacerle caso a su hermano, el cual sonrió al ver esto.

El joven tomó al cerdo que se encontraba en el suelo y lo alzó hasta colocarlo sobre sus rodillas. Luego, volteó a ver al joven pelirrojo, notando todas las curas y golpes que tenía.

- Se ve que tienes algunos golpes en la cara. – Mencionó el joven. – Eso no fue causado por Saizo¿o sí?

- No, ese cerdo no tuvo nada que ver con eso. – Le contestó Tetsu con algo de seriedad. De pronto, vio como el joven se ponía de pie y luego se colocaba frente a él, parándose en cuclillas. – ¿Qué?

- ¿No habrá sido hecho por el Shinsengumi? – Preguntó el joven con despreocupación.

La pregunta sorprendió demasiado a Tetsu. No estaba seguro de que le había hecho pensar a ese chico que sus golpes efectivamente habían sido causados por el Shinsengumi, aunque en verdad fue porqué le pasaron por encima. El joven dejó en un plato lo que estaba comiendo y con su espada en mano comenzó a caminar para alejarse de ahí.

- Tetsu¿A dónde vas? – Le preguntó su hermano al ver que se iba.

- Voy a casa a dormir hermano. Después de todo tienes razón. Ellos son muy tontos y no quieren aceptar "enanos". Así que mejor me iré a resignarme.

- En otras palabras, tú deseas unirte al Grupo Shinsen¿no es así? – Comentó el joven de cabello negro al oír esas palabras. Tetsu se detuvo al escucharlo y luego lo volteó a ver por encima de su hombro. – Si ese es el caso, yo puedo ayudarte.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron atónitos al oír tales palabras. Tetsu se dio lentamente la media vuelta, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

- ¿Qué...? – Preguntó el chico castaño, casi sin poder hablar.

- Yo tengo muy buenos amigos en el Grupo.

- ¿En verdad...? – Preguntó el chico pelirrojo en las mismas condiciones que su hermano.

- Ellos de seguro no te quieren aceptar porque te creen un niño. – Comenzó a decirles mientras se paraba. – Pero yo conozco gente que aprendió a usar la espada desde antes de su adolescencia y se convirtieron en grandes maestros y capitanes del Grupo a los veinte.

- ¿A los Veinte...? – Tetsu pareció pensar un poco en lo que le acababan de decir. Después de unos segundos, el chico reaccionó, corriendo hacía él totalmente emocionado. – ¿Estas hablando de Okita Souji capitán de la Tropa Número 1¡¿Lo conoces! – El joven movió su cabeza de arriba hacía abajo en señal de afirmación. – ¡Nunca lo he visto pero dicen que él es el mejor espadachín del Shinsengumi!

- ¿Eso dicen? Y bueno… ¿Te gustaría pelear contra él en alguna ocasión¿Crees tener alguna oportunidad

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – Le gritó llenó de entusiasmo. – ¡Le demostraré a él mis grandes habilidades¡Barreré el piso con él y me llevaré el triunfo!

Mientras ambos hablaban, Tatsu se quedaba sentado en su lugar, viendo con algo de sospecha la emoción de su hermano menor.

- "Esto no va a salir bien." – Pensó Tatsu con desconfianza.

De vuelta en los cuarteles del Grupo Shinsen, el amplio Dojo de práctica de la Tropa, dos personas vestidas con el traje de kendo se encuentran peleando entre si con espadas de bambú con propósito de practicar. Mientras tanto, en la puerta del Dojo, dos jóvenes totalmente atónitos miraban el sitio.

- ¡Taaadaaa! – Dijo con alegría el chico del cerdo en cuanto llegaron. Los hermanos no podían creer que se encontraban en ese lugar.

- ¡Increibe! – Dijo Tetsu con un gran brillo en los ojos. – ¡Un Dojo de Práctica para Soldados!

Tetsu centró su mirada en las dos personas que peleaban al frente. Uno de ellos se encontraba atacando a su contrincante, el cual se comenzaba a cubrir con gran velocidad los ataques.

- Esperen aquí. – Les dijo el joven de cabello negro mientras iba caminando hacía un lado del Dojo.

Mientras esperaban, Tetsu y Tatsu seguían viendo el combate. Tetsu siempre había soñado con un lugar como ese, un lugar donde los verdaderos soldados practicaban todas sus habilidades. Sentía la tentación de saltar con su espada y retarlos.

- ¡Mira eso! – Decía el joven pelirrojo sin quitar sus ojos de cada movimiento. Tatsu también miraba asombrado.

- Los Miembros del Grupo Shinsen son grandes espadachines y tú no has tenido un entrenamiento de verdad. – Le comentó serio. – ¿Enserio crees que te dejen entrar?

Tetsu no respondió de inmediato. En ese momento, uno de los que peleaban se lanzó con fuerza hacía el frente, moviendo su espada de arriba hacía abajo. El otro por su parte, se quedó de pie unos momentos, esperando el momento para actuar. Justo cuando parecía que la espada lo golpearía, el combatiente movió su pierna derecha por atrás, girada en esa dirección de tal manera que la espada de su enemigo pasó justo frente a su pecho.

Tetsu vio totalmente sorprendido este movimiento. El combatiente siguió con el mismo movimiento, girando hasta que quedó justo detrás del otro. Una vez ahí y antes de que el contrincante reaccionará, extendió su espada al frente, golpeándolo delicadamente en la cabeza. El combate había acabado, dejando al pequeño Tetsu totalmente estupefacto.

Ambos combatientes se voltearon el uno frente al otro, se inclinaron al frente como señal de respeto y luego se retiraron las máscaras. El que había ganado la pelea era un joven de estatura media, de cabello en un tono entre negro y morado oscuro.

- Aún no soy capaz de derrotarte Kyosato. – Le dijo el otro joven al ganador.

- Estuviste cerca en esta ocasión. – Le comentó él, mientras con una mano se retiraba el cabello de la frente. En ese momento, se giró hacía la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a los dos hermanos. Sin embargo, su atención se posó sobre el Tetsu, al cual lo vio con cierta extrañeza. – "Es el chico de esta mañana."

- Practicaré muy duro para lograrlo, ya lo verás. – Le dijo Tetsu a su hermano, apretando sus puños con fuerza. Su hermano lo vio de reojo con desconfianza.

- ¡Tetsu, Tatsu! – Oyeron que el joven que los había traído les llamaba. – ¡Vengan un momento!

- ¿Con quién nos llevará? – Se preguntó Tatsu mientras ambas seguían al joven.

- Bien¿Qué tenemos aquí? – Decía una voz grave que despreocupación en su tono.

Sentado frente a los hermanos Ichimura, se encontraba un hombre mayor, de cabello negro y largo, de complexión musculosa pero algo robusta. El hombre tenía una mirada y sonrisa tranquila. Tetsu lo miraba detenidamente con extrañes, mientras su hermano se encontraba agachado hasta abajo, teniendo su frente pegada al suelo.

- ¿Qué te pasa Tatsu? – Le preguntó el joven pelirrojo al ver a su hermano.

- ¡Es el Comandante del Shinsengumi! – Le contestó él sin alzar la mirada y con nervios en sus palabras. – ¡El es Isami Kondo!

Tetsu se quedó algo confundido ante la respuesta de su hermano. Luego volteó de nuevo su atención hacía el frente. El hombre lo miraba con una sonrisa en la cara.

- A mí no me parece que sea muy fuerte como para ser el líder del Shinsengumi. – Comentó el pelirrojo con desgano, a lo que su hermano casi se muere del miedo.

- ¿Eso crees? – Preguntó el señor entre risas. – Bueno¿Así que quieres pelear contra Souji niño?

- ¡Yo no soy un niño! – Le gritó Tetsu enojado, lo cual no ayudo a los nervios de su acompañante. – ¡Yo ya tengo 15 años!

El supuesto hombre de nombre "Kondo Isami" no dijo nada ante la reacción del joven. Simplemente se resignó a reír un poco. Tatsu alzó la mirada un poco. No estaba seguro de porqué todo el mundo reía menos él.

- Bueno, Tetsu, Tatsu, tendrán que disculparme ahora. – Escucharon de pronto que el joven de cabello negro les decía desde la puerta. Al oírlo, Tatsu de inmediato volteó a verlo. – Da tu mejor esfuerzo Tetsunosuke.

- ¡Por supuesto! – Le contestó él, alzando el pulgar hacia arriba.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo! – Le gritó Tatsu exaltado, alzando su mano hacía la puerta. – ¡No nos dejes aquí!

- No me avergüences frente al comandante hermano. – Le dijo Tetsu con algo de disgusto.

- Hey tú, el de la derecha. – Escuchó Tatsu que el comandante le hablaba. De inmediato se giró hacía el frente. El hombre lo miraba con curiosidad. – Ya te había visto antes¿no?

- Sí, sí señor. – Le respondió tímidamente. – Me llamo Ichimura Tatsunosuke, el nuevo contable que contrato. Este es mi hermano menor...

- Yo soy Tetsunosuke.

El comandante Kondo volteó su atención hacía Tetsu. El hombre mayor colocó su mano derecha sobre su barbilla y se le quedó viendo fijamente, casi sin parpadear. La mirada del hombre sobre él le incomodaba mucho. Aunque hace un momento era una mirada tranquila, en ese instante Tetsu sentía algo extraño en ella.

- Mmm... – Después de unos segundos, el comandante colocó su mano derecha sobre su rodilla y alzó la cabeza. – bueno, te ves algo singular chico. Muy bien, si es tu deseo aceptaré tu propuesta. Si logras derrotar a Okita, te haré capitán de la Tropa Número 1.

Tatsu abrió su boca par en par y se quedó totalmente congelado al oír esas palabras. No podía creer lo que le acababan de ofrecer a su pequeño hermano. Por su parte, Tetsu estaba tan emocionado que el brillo en sus ojos se había hecho más fuerte que nunca.

- ¿Deberás¡Genial! – Gritó el chico entusiasmado mientras se ponía rápidamente de pie. Después de eso, él prácticamente comenzaba a bailar de la alegría. – ¡Empezaré desde lo más alto¡Sí!

Mientras Tetsu festejaba desde ese momento su victoria y su ascenso como uno de los capitanes del Grupo Shinsen, Kondo y el resto de los presentes en el Dojo lo miraban con risas entrecruzadas, como si se estuvieran riendo de él. Tatsu notó esto y le pareció misterioso. A lo lejos, el joven de cabello oscuro que había ganado el combate hace unos momentos lo miraba con extrañes.

- ¡Qué chico más inocente! – Se dijo para así mismo.

- ¿Ya estás listo Okita? – Escuchó Tetsu que el comandante preguntaba, dirigiéndose hacía alguien que estaba en la puerta a sus espaldas.

- Perdón por hacerlos esperar. – Escucharon que una voz decía detrás de ellos al tiempo que se abría la puerta. Tetsu rápidamente se dio la vuelta para verlo.

El chico pelirrojo se quedó totalmente paralizado al ver a la persona que estaba de pie delante de él. Para frente a la puerta, estaba un joven, de cabello negro y largo que se encontraba sujetando con una cinta. Tenía ojos grandes y piel blanca, vestido con un traje de kendo con la parte de arriba de color blanco y la de debajo de negro. Tetsu sintió una vez más una extraña sensación al ver la mirada del joven… una mirada tranquila… y algo penetrante…

- Es un placer conocerte... Tetsunosuke...

FIN DEL CAPITULO I

------------------------------------------------

**Aclaraciones:**

1. Esta es una Historia que involucra a los personajes de la series _"Rurouni Kenshin"_ y _"Peace Maker Kurogane"_. Algunos personajes son de mi creación, pero otros son de la idea original de los creadores de las series, _Nabuhiro Watsuki_ y _ Kurono Nanae_.

2. Este fic es una historia complemento del resto de las historias de la Saga que estoy creado. Lo relatado aquí se encuentra muy relacionado con lo dicho en _"La Saga de Osaka"_ y _ "La Última Redención"_, y además la trama se encuentra después de _"La Luz de Dios" _y antes de _"Los Cuatro Rurouni"_. Además de todo, lo relatado en esta historia va a la par con lo relatado en _"La Espada Asesina" _por lo que recomiendo leer ambas historias.

3. La historia esta basada en lo que se narra en los mangas originales de _"Shinsengumi Imon Peace Maker"_ y _"Rurouni Kenshin"_, además de los OVAs de _"Tsuioku Hen"_, aunque más que nada es como una combinación de todas estás partes. Además de esto, hay unos agregados propios para que concuerde a la perfección con lo narrado en los otros Fanfics.

4. Para cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia o comentario, mi correo esta abierto para todo.

Atte.  
Wing Beelezemon – Wingzemon X_  
"The Last Power of This Revolution…"_  



	2. Capitulo II El Rostro de un Demonio I

_En los tiempos del Bakufu, en el primer año del periodo Genji, un chico de nombre Ichimura Tetsunosuke busca el unirse a toda costa al Shinsengumi, la tropa de espadachines que se encarga de la protección de Kyoto. Pero el grupo se ha negado a aceptarlo debido a su corta edad y complexión. Tras perder todas sus esperanzas, Tetsu y su hermano Tatsunosuke conocen a un misterioso joven que se ofrece a ayudarlo. Con su ayuda, consiguen que Tetsu pueda retar a Okita Souji, capitán de la Tropa Número 1 del Grupo Shinsen. Si logra derrotar al capitán, Tetsu tomará su lugar como el líder de la primera división… Sin embargo…_

------------------------------------------------

- ¿Ya estás listo Okita? – Escuchó Tetsu que el comandante preguntaba, dirigiéndose hacía alguien que estaba en la puerta a sus espaldas.

- Perdón por hacerlos esperar. – Escucharon que una voz decía detrás de ellos al tiempo que se abría la puerta. Tetsu rápidamente se dio la vuelta para verlo.

El chico pelirrojo se quedó totalmente paralizado al ver a la persona que estaba de pie delante de él. Para frente a la puerta, estaba un joven, de cabello negro y largo que se encontraba sujetando con una cinta. Tenía ojos grandes y piel blanca, vestido con un traje de kendo con la parte de arriba de color blanco y la de debajo de negro. Tetsu sintió una vez más una extraña sensación al ver la mirada del joven… una mirada tranquila… y algo penetrante…

- Es un placer conocerte... Tetsunosuke...

** HACEDOR DE PAZ**

CAPITULO II  
EL ROSTRO DE UN DEMONIO  
(PARTE I)

Era cerca del medio día y una brisa ligera soplaba en el aire de la capital. El viento era acompañado de algunas hojas verdes que eran arrancadas. Sentados en el suelo de una habitación, mirando hacía el jardín, se encontraban dos hombres de cabellera larga. La habitación era alumbrada únicamente por la luz que entraba por la puerta, por lo que sus espaldas se encontraban totalmente oscuras. Ambos parecían estar fumando unas pipas largas de las cuales surgía un humo denso y blanco. Uno de ellos al mismo tiempo se encontraba escribiendo algo usando un pincel.

El día había estado muy callado hasta entonces, pero eso cambió en un instante. A lo lejos se escuchaban los pasos rápidos de varias personas que caminaban hacía la misma dirección. El ruido hizo que la persona que se encontraba escribiendo perdiera la concentración, manchando parte de la hoja con tinta negra.

- Qué ruidoso está haya afuera. – Mencionó el hombre, colocando su pincel a un lado. El otro hombre se quedó el silencio. – Yamazaki¿qué está pasando?

De pronto, una puerta detrás de ellos se abre lentamente. Del otro lado, se encontraba una habitación completamente oscura, y frente al umbral estaba la silueta de una persona hincada.

- Parece que alguien acaba de retar al Capitán Okita en el dojo de entrenamiento. – Le contestó una voz tranquila y seria.

- ¿Quién lo autorizó? – Preguntó el segundo hombre, soltando el humo por su boca.

- El Comandante Kondo.

Sin mucho apuró, el primero tomó su pipa y le dio un par de golpes, haciendo que las cenizas cayeran sobre su pequeña mesa. Después, se comenzó a poner de pie, volteando hacía el jardín.

- Debí de suponerlo. – Se dijo así mismo sin desviar la mirada…

Tetsu y Tatsu se quedaron completamente congelados al distinguir la figura del joven en la puerta. Nadie en el dojo dijo palabra alguno por algunos segundos. El comandante, que estaba a sus espaldas, se extrañó ante la sorpresa de los dos hermanos. De pronto, el silencio fue rotó por la risa del joven de cabello negro, el cual ya no se la pudo contener.

- Jajajaja... se ven sorprendidos chicos. – Les dijo entre risa.

- Souji¿los trajiste engañados acaso? – Le preguntó el comandante desde su posición.

- Ellos nunca me preguntaron mi nombre. – Contestó colocando su mano tras su cabeza.

Ambos hermanos aún parecían estar impresionándoos por lo que acababa de pasar. El más atónito de los dos era Tatsu, que cada vez sentía que todo eso era una pésima idea.

- ¡Ese sujeto era Okita Souji! – Dijo el mayor con algo de desesperación. – "Esto no es bueno... este sujeto nos va a patear... tenemos que salir de aquí..."

El momento, Tatsu nota como su hermano se empieza a poner de pie, alejándose un poco de su lugar. Tatsu nota sorprendido como comienza a colocarse una por una las partes del protector para kendo. Por su parte, Okita tomó un de las espadas de bambú del dojo, y lo volteó a ver con una gran sonrisa.

- Bueno Tetsu... ¿Aún mantienes con tanta seguridad la idea de que vas barrer el piso conmigo y llevarte la victoria? – Le preguntó el joven con algo de burla al hablar.

- ¡Por supuesto! – Le contestó el pelirrojo, girándose hacía su contrincante, ya con todo el peto, casco y demás puesto. En ese momento, tomó su espada entre sus manos y luego la colocó a su frente. – ¡Voy a derrotarte, y me convertiré en un capitán del Shinsengumi!

Ambos se miraron directo a los ojos. La expresión de Tetsu estaba llena de decisión, mientras que la del capitán era muy tranquila, talvez demasiado. Tetsu notó que él no tenía ninguna clase de protección en su cuerpo; ¿Tan confiado se encontraba? Se quedaron de pie por algún tiempo sin hacer ningún movimiento. Todos los espectadores se reunieron a su alrededor, dándoles el espacio adecuado para que pelearan. La noticia de que el capitán Okita iba a pelear se había esparcido por los cuarteles, y el dojo rápidamente se llenó de miembros del Shinsengumi. Aunque la mayoría estaba entusiasmada, algunos otros se mantenían algo escépticos.

De pronto, sin que se lo esperara, Tetsu tomó la iniciativa del encuentro. Acompañado de un fuerte grito de lucha, el chico se lanzó hacía el frente, alzando su espada hacía arriba. Okita se quedó quieto, como esperando a que su contrincante viniera hacía él. Estando ya cerca del otro, Tetsu bajó con fuera su espada. Para su sorpresa, el capitán cubrió con gran facilidad su primer y luego empujó un poco su arma hacía adelante. Tetsu sintió el impulsó del empujo, por lo que fue lanzado un poco hacía atrás.

En tan sólo una fracción de segundos, Okita movió su espada de arriba abajo, golpeando a Tetsu justo en la cabeza. Aún con su casco, el chico sintió como la cabeza le daba vueltas después de ese golpe. Sin perder el tiempo, Okita movió su espada hacía la izquierda, haciendo a un el arma de Tetsu, para luego rematar con un fuerte impacto horizontal en su peto. El golpe sacó volando a Tetsu por el aire, haciéndolo caer con fuerza contra el suelo de madera.

Todos los presentes miraban con normalidad todo lo ocurrido, pues ya la mayoría esperaba que algo como pasara desde el principio. La excepción era Tatsu, que parecía estar al borde del nerviosismo. Tetsu trataba de pararse a duras penas, mientras Okita lo miraba sonriente.

- Eso fue muy tonto. – Le mencionó el capitán con algo de burla. El comentario por su puesto no le agrado mucho a Tetsu.

- ¡Cállate! – Le gritó sentándose en el suelo. Luego, logró ponerse de pie y una vez se lanzó al ataque.

- ¡Por favor¡Tiene que detener esto! – Gritó Tatsu, dirigiéndose al comandante, que miraba con tranquilidad el encuentro.

- No lo creo... – Le contestó el hombre mayor. – El chico demuestra mucho entusiasmo como para dejarlo así como así. Sería perfecto como un capitán.

Tetsu atacaba a Okita seguidamente, pero éste se defendía con gran facilidad. Mientras los dos peleaban, recargado en una pared algo alejado del resto de los espectadores, se encontraba el joven de cabello oscuro y largo, que miraba la pela con cierta indiferencia en su expresión.

- "Eso es una tontería." – Pensaba con una sonrisa despreocupada en el rostro. – "No hay manera de que ese chico le gane al Capitán Okita."

La pelea continuaba, y de pronto la puerta del dojo se abrió de golpe. El joven que estaba en la pared fue el único que volteó a ver qué pasaba, ya que los otros estaban muy concentrados en el combate.

- ¡Saludos Comandante! – Dijo una voz algo gritona desde la puerta.

Se trataba de dos hombres. Uno de ellos era un joven bien parecido, alto y de cabello negro y largo recogido con una cola y peinado de puntas. Vestía un traje de color negro, y en su boca parecía traer algo parecido a una hoja. El otro era de estatura baja, cabello en un tono rojizo claro y corto, piel blanca y encima de su nariz traía una pequeña venda de color blanco. Ambos entraron al dojo.

- ¡El Capitán de la Tropa Número Dos ha vuelto! – Dijo el hombre de estatura baja con entusiasmo. En ese momento, notó que todos tenían su atención al frente.

- ¡Capitán! – Dijo el joven en la pared al ver a los recién llegados.

- Kyosato¿Qué está pasando? – Le preguntó el hombre pelirrojo, tratando de ver que ocurría.

- El Comandante autorizó un desafío que le hicieron al capitán Okita. – Le contestó el joven.

- No hay de que preocuparse – Oyeron de pronto que el comandante les decía sin desviar la mirada. – El oponente es sólo un chico. Souji sólo está buscando el divertirse un poco.

- ¿No deberías llamar a un doctor de una vez? – Preguntó el joven de cabello negro, mirando a los dos peleadores con cierta dureza en su expresión.

Tetsu se lanzó con fuerza en línea recta hacía donde se encontraba Okita. El capitán por su parte, le sacó muy fácil la vuelta, haciendo que el chico le pasara por un lado. Luego, se giró de tal manera que su espada de bambú golpeara al pelirrojo en su espalda. El impulso que Tetsu ya llevaba, más el que le provocó el golpe, hicieron que se lanzará al frente sin poder detenerse, chocando contra algunas de las personas que los miraban.

- ¿Enserio piensas vencerme con ataques tan directos? – Le preguntó burlesco el Shinsen.

- ¡Cierra la boca! – Le gritó enojado mientras se ponía de pie. – "Pero él tiene razón, no podré ganar este duelo si lo sigo atacando directamente. Necesito un plan o algo..."

Tetsu se quedó unos instantes inmóvil, tratando de pensar en algo. Por su parte Okita permanecía quieto, esperando a que Tetsu se moviera de nuevo. De pronto, uno hombre se la cerca, trayendo en sus manos la careta de kendo.

- Por favor capitán, colóquese la protección. – Le dijo el hombre, acercándole la careta.

- No te preocupes, estaré bien... – Le contestó el joven con una sonrisa confiada.

- ¡Tatsu! – Oyó de pronto que el chico gritaba, alzando su mano hacía donde se encontraba su hermano. – ¡Dame otra Shinai!

- ¿He? – Preguntó confundido el chico castaño.

- ¡Una Espada de Bambú¡Rápido!

Cumpliendo la petición de su hermano, Tatsu le entregó lo que quería. Ante los ojos de todos, dejándolos además impresionados, Tetsu tomó una espada en cada mano y luego cruzó ambas al frente, tomando una posee de batalla. Los presentes se asombraron al ver tal posición.

- ¿Nitouryuu! – Se preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

- ¿El chico sabe usar dos espadas! – Preguntó extrañado el hombre alto y de cabello negro que acababa de entrar.

- ¡Principio Secreto… Jikishin Nitouryuu! – Gritó colocando sus espadas al frente en forma de cruz.

- ¿Jikishin Nitouryuu! – Preguntaron algunos de los presentes al oírlo. – ¿A qué escuela pertenece eso?

Mientras todos los asombrados espectadores se llenaban de preguntas al respecto, Tatsu no se veía tan sorprendido como los demás. De hecho, en su expresión se veía algo de vergüenza, aunque fuera vergüenza ajena…

- ¿A quién quiere engañar, no sabe ni que está haciendo... – Murmuró Tatsu en voz baja.

Tetsu se impulsó hacía el frente, sin perder la posición de sus espadas. Al contrario del resto, Okita se veía muy tranquilo con respecto a lo que ocurría.

- ¡Kage Mawashi! – Gritó el chico pelirrojo mientras se acercaba al joven.

- "Es realmente un chico interesante." – Pensó Okita acompañado de algunas risas ligeras. – "Ahora, veamos que clase de movimiento quiere intentar..."

Estando a corta distancia de su enemigo, Tetsu jaló con fuerza su brazo derecho hacía atrás y luego lo impulsó hacía el frente, haciendo un ataque directo al costado izquierdo de la cabeza de Okita. Por su parte, el capitán alzó su arma, cubriendo el golpe con facilidad.

- "Por supuesto." – Pensó Okita con una expresión despreocupada mientras se cubría. – "Primero lo básico, un ataque con el brazo derecho…" – En ese momento, rápidamente quiso voltear su atención hacía la segunda espada de Tetsu." – "Y el segundo será un ataque con la otra mano…"

En ese momento, antes de que se volteara por completo, Okita escuchó un sonido estruendoso, el sonido de una Shinai golpear con fuerza en suelo de madera del dojo. Extrañado por esto, rápidamente bajó su mirada. Para su gran sorpresa, contrario a lo que él había anticipado, Tetsu había bajado de su espada, haciendo que ésta quedará prácticamente entre sus piernas.

Tetsu se encontraba con el cuerpo semiarrodillado, con el costado agachado y la espada de su mano izquierda en el suelo, mientras que su brazo derecho se encontraba alzado, aún sosteniendo la espada que estaba siendo detenida por Okita.

- ¿Qué rayos! – Dijo Okita al ver esto. En ese momento, alzó de nuevo la mirada para ver la espada derecha. Justo cuando el Shinsen alzó sus ojos, la otra espada se encontraba técnicamente suspendida en el aire, ya que Tetsu la había soltado. – "¿Una distracción!" – Pensó el chico sorprendido al ver esto. Sin perder el tiempo bajó de regreso su atención. Tetsu parecía haberse lazando al frente, directo a las piernas de Okita.

- ¿Qué está haciendo! – Gritó el joven de cabello oscuro, separándose de la pared ante el asombro.

- "¡No sé que clase de movimiento esté planeando, pero no lo logrará!" – Pensó decidido el capitán de la Tropa Número 1.

Okita bajó con fuerza su espada, tratando de atacar con ésta al chico. Para acto de su sorpresa una vez más, su espada chocó contra el suelo, ya que Tetsu no estaba ahí.

- ¿He! – Se sorprendió el chico al ver esto. De pronto, agachó más su mirada y lo único que pudo ver fueron los pies de Tetsu, que sobresalían por debajo de la parte de debajo de su propio traje.

- ¿Pasó por abajo! – Gritaron varios de los espectadores.

En efecto, Tetsu se había movido por entre las piernas de Okita, aprovechando su tamaño. Aún teniendo parte del cuerpo por debajo del traje Hakama de Okita, el chico estaba a punto de girarse hacía él. Por su parte, Okita no tardó casi nada en comprender lo que había ocurrido.

- ¡Por atrás! – Gritó mientras se giraba.

Okita movió su arma con toda su fuerza y velocidad hacía atrás, directo a donde Tetsu yacía prácticamente acostado. Los que veían el combate notaron como ambas espadas parecieron cruzarse en ambos ataques, ya que Tetsu al parecer había alzado su espada hacía arriba, hacía la cara de Okita.

Después de eso, ambos se quedaron inmóviles por unos segundos. Los presentes al mismo tiempo se quedaron atónitos al ver la escena: La espada de Okita había chocado con fuerza en la careta del chico, mientras que la espada de Tetsu se había deteniendo a tal sólo unos cuantos centímetros de su cuello. Después de unos momentos de inmovilidad, todos vieron como Tetsu se precipitaba drásticamente hacía el frente, para luego caer al suelo, aparentemente aturdido por el impacto que acababa de recibir. Aún así no estaba inconsciente.

- ¡Qué técnica más extraña…! – Comentó el joven de la pared, acercándose al resto de las personas.

- Sí, pero aún así estuvo cerca de tocar al Capitán. – Agregó otro.

- No estoy muy seguro, pero en definitiva creo que al Capitán Okita le está agradando esto. Aún así, dudo mucho que permita que alguien como él lo derroté…

Ambos contrincantes se separaron. Un hombre estaba revisando, tratando de ver si Okita había recibido alguna clase de daño. El joven le daba la espalda, mientras éste se encontraba acompañado de su hermano.

- ¿Qué tipo de Técnica fue esa! – Le preguntó exaltado su hermano mayor, después de haber visto tal movimiento.

- ¡Calla¡Eso no importa si me hace ganar! – Le contestó apresurado el pelirrojo, y luego se volvió hacía Okita, que aún le daba la espalda. – Él no me va a intimidar. Ya verás como lo venzo... ahora es mi turno. – Tetsu se colocó de nuevo la careta y se encaminó de nuevo al terreno de combate. – ¡Ahí voy!

Mientras su hermano marchaba de regreso a pelear, Tatsu llevaba su mano hacía su frente, como señal de resignación hacía lo que ocurría.

- Es bueno que aún quiera pelear. – Comentó el comandante Kondo, aunque Tatsu no compartía esa idea.

De pronto, justo cuando Tetsu ya estaba listo para continuar, todos notaron como su oponente se daba lentamente la media vuelta. Al verlo, Tatsu sintió una extraña sensación que le recorría el cuerpo. Su expresión era totalmente diferente a la que tenía hace unos momentos. En sus ojos se veía una gran seriedad, al tiempo que tomaba su arma con fuerza.

- "¿Qué sucede?" – Pensó Tatsu al verlo. – "¡Algo cambió...!"

En ese momento, Okita pareció tomar una posición que al parecer la mayoría de los presentes reconoció. Su pie izquierdo estaba colocado hacía atrás al igual que su hombro. Su pie derecho se encuentra se encontraba colocado hacía afuera, y sostenía la espada con ambas manos, colocándola a su lado izquierdo. Sin importarle que fuera lo que Okita estaba planeado, Tetsu se lanzó rápidamente hacía el frente.

- "¡Eso seguramente es...!" – Pensó Tatsu sorprendido al ver tal posición. – ¡Espera Tetsu!

- ¡AAAA!

Su hermano trató de detenerlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Tetsu dio un largo saltó, jalando su espada hacía atrás de tal manera que estuviera lista para dar un fuerte golpe vertical. De pronto, la Tetsu sintió como su sangre casi se congelaba al momento de ver lo siguiente… Okita alzó con fuerza su mirada, pero no era una como la que tenía al principio, y ya no era tampoco la mirada seria que tenía hace unos segundos. Esos ojos… al ver esos ojos, Tetsu se quedó totalmente atónito.

- ¡Estilo Tennen Rishin! – Gritó Okita con furia mientras Tetsu seguía suspendido en el aire.

Al mismo tiempo, colocó su arma del lado izquierdo, jalándola hacía atrás. La hoja de bambú quedó en forma recta hacía Tetsu. Todo ocurrió en una fracción de segundo. Antes de que el chico pelirrojo pudiera reaccionar de alguna manera, Okita alzó su espada hacía el frente con toda su fuerza, golpeando al chico en el aire directo en el pecho. Todos se quedaron paralizados y sorprendidos al ver que Okita hiciera esa técnica.

Aunque se tratara de una espada de práctica, el choque de la punta pareció dañar la armadura que protegía el pecho del chico. Tetsu pareció sentir el golpe con fuerza a pesar de su protección, más no tuvo mucho tiempo de sentir dolor. De un momento a otro, Tetsu salió volando por el impacto de la Shinai, como si se tratará de un simple muñeco de trapo. Los espectados notaron como era impulsado con velocidad hacía las puertas del dojo…

Al mismo tiempo, caminando por el pasillo del otro lado de las puertas, se encontraban dos hombres. Uno de ellos era un hombre alto, de cabello negro y largo tomado con una cola, vestido con un traje del mismo color que su cabello. El otro era un hombre de estatura media, de cabello negro y largo sostenido con una cola, con cuatro copetes largos y delgados que caían sobre su rostro. Era de piel blanca y cara alargada, y además sus ojos daban la impresión de estar cerrados. Estaba vestido con un traje color apagado.

De pronto, los dos hombres que se dirigían hacía el dojo se detuvieron de golpe al ver como el pobre de Tetsu atravesaba precipitadamente la puerta de éste, rompiéndola por completo. Ambos voltearon al mismo tiempo en dirección al jardín y vieron como el chico caía drásticamente en el pasto boca arriba.

- "¡Esos ojos!" – Pensaba el chico mientras permanecía tirado en el suelo, sin intención aparente de levantarse. Su rostro estaba totalmente lleno de miedo, y su mirada estaba perdida en el cielo sobre él. En su mente seguía repitiendo las mismas palabras. – "Son los mismos… son los mismos ojos…"

Entre toda la expresión de miedo que Tetsu tenía, se imaginaba una y otra vez esa mirada con la que Okita lo había visto. Sin embargo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la mirada ya no le pertenecía al capitán Shinsen, sino a otra persona… Frente a él podía ver una silueta negra y enorme, en cuya mano derecha traía su arma, cubierta roja sangre… El veía como esa silueta se le acercaba, aunque sólo era en su imaginación.

- "Voy a perder una vez más… contra esos ojos…"

- ¡Tetsu! – Escuchó de pronto que la voz de su hermano le hablaba desde el exterior. Tatsu estaba a su lado, moviéndolo para hacerlo reaccionar. Sin embargo, Tetsu seguía en el mismo estado. – ¡Tetsu¡¿Estás bien!

La gente del dojo salió hacía el jardín para ver como estaba todo. En el rostro de los líderes del Grupo, se veía algo de decepción o tristeza al ver el último resultado.

- Parece que esto ha acabado. – Mencionó el Comandante Kondo mientras colocaba su mano en su barbilla.

- No. – Escuchó de pronto que la voz de Okita le decía a sus espaldas.

El comandante y el resto de los presentes desvió su mirada hacía el umbral por el que se entraba al dojo. El chico se encontraba caminando hacía el frente, manteniendo esa misma mirada de hace unos momentos.

- Esto aún no termina… - Agregó otra persona al frente.

Una vez más las personas centraron su atención en el jardín. Sorprendiendo a todos los que ahí estaban, Tetsu se puso lentamente de pie, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas. Luego, se paró con firmeza, alzando una mirada decidida hacía Okita, que lo miraba con esa misma mirada que él recordaba. Tetsu tenía una grieta en la pechera y además sangraba del lado derecha, aparentemente por el golpe. Aún así se encontraba totalmente firme. Algo separado del resto, los dos hombres que acababan de llegar miraban con cierta indiferencia lo ocurrido.

- "¡Increíble!" – Pensaba Kyosato, que miraba todo desde el interior del dojo con una expresión de completo asombro. – "¡Ese chico pudo levantarse de nuevo aún después de recibir el Hiratsuki del capitán Okita!"

Tatsu miraba a su hermano sin comprender como aún seguía de pie. En ese momento, dio un vistazo al frente y notó como el capitán de la Tropa 1 se aproximaba hacía ellos con pasos lentos, dejando atrás a sus extrañados compañeros. En cuando sus pies descalzos tocaron el pasto del jardín, el chico tomó su arma con ambas manos y luego comenzó a correr hacía el frente, directo a su contrincante que lo esperaba con ansias.

- ¡Tetsu…! – Dijo su hermano, tomándolo de sus ropas, pero el chico parecía no oírlo.

- "No volveré… a perder" – Pensaba Tetsu mientras tenía su mirada puesta al frente. De pronto, Okita jaló su espada hacía atrás, en posición para dar un rápido golpe vertical, pero el pelirrojo no se movió para nada. – "Ante esos ojos…"

El capitán se paró justo frente a él, sin quitarle los ojos en ningún momento. Todos pudieron notar como Okita movía su espada de regreso al frente, y como ésta iba directa a la cabeza de Tetsu. El chico abrió grande sus ojos, centrándose en la hoja de bambú. Era cuestión de instantes para que recibiera el golpe directamente, pero no parecía estar dispuesto a esquivarlo. Tal vez estaba congelado del miedo, pero parecía estar listo para recibirlo…

En ese momento, algo muy extraño ocurrió frente a los ojos de todos los espectadores. Al contrario de lo que parecía, la que esperaban, la espada de Bambú ni siquiera tocó a su objetivo. De la nada, de un instante a otro, algo se interpuso entre el Capitán Shinsen y el joven retador. Una figura oscura pareció surgir de repente, la figura de una persona. Quien quiera que fuera, alzó con fuerza su brazo derecho, golpeando con éste le espada de bambú que se dirigía hacía Tetsu. El arma de práctica se rompió de un solo golpe como si fuera papel, cayendo la parte de arriba a espaldas del pelirrojo.

Tetsu y Tatsu tenían su mirada perdida al frente, al ver esa presencia tan prepotente que se colocaba; incluso Okita parecía estar algo perturbado al verlo. Tetsu sintió como navaja la mirada penetrante del hombre sobre él, casi sentía que le estaba atravesando la piel. Un hombre alto, de penetrantes ojos oscuros al igual que su largo cabello.

- "¡Este hombre…!" – Pensaba Tatsu atónito al verlo.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – Le preguntó el extraño a Tetsu con una voz profunda en sus palabras.

- ¡Vice-Capitán del Grupo Shinsen! – Mencionó Tatsu entrecortado, casi sin poder hablar. – ¡Hijikata… Toshizou…!

Vice-Capitán del Shinsengumi, uno de los tres grandes líderes del Grupo y uno de los más temidos y conocidos, apodado "El Demonio del Shinsengumi"… ese era el temido "Hijikata Toshizou", y ahora estaba frente a los hermano Ichimura. Tetsu y el recién llegado se vieron el uno al otro por varios segundos sin decir ni una sola palabra. De pronto, el extraño pareció desviar su atención hacía la persona a sus espaldas.

- Souji. – Dijo con algo de severidad. – ¿Cuántas veces más tendrás que desperdiciar tus energías en cosas como ésta?

- Lo siento Hijikata-san. – Le contestó el capitán bajando un poco la mirada.

En ese momento, como si perdiera todas sus fuerzas, Tetsu se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas en el pasto, sin quitar la mirada de la persona delante de ella. Preocupado, su hermano aún continuaba a lado de él.

- ¡Tetsu! – Dijo al ver como se arrodillaba. – ¡Levántate¡¿Te encuentras bien!

Tetsu parecía estar aún en shock por lo ocurrido, y no parecía reaccionar. El Vice-Capitán lo volteó a ver por encima de su ojo con una expresión totalmente fría. De pronto, Tetsu parece ser despertado por el grito del comandante, que se encuentra aún frente al dojo.

- ¡… Fan…tás…¡¡Fantástico! – Gritó con entusiasmo el Comandante Kondo, alzando su puño derecho al aire. Todos los voltearon a ver y notaron que se veía muy entusiasmado por algo. – ¡Eso fue grandioso chico¡Nunca hubiera imaginado que aún después de ser derribado por el Hiratsuki te levantarías y pelearías hasta el último aliento¡Eres muy joven, pero en definitiva eres un verdadero guerrero!

Todos se veían un tanto extrañados por la reacción del comandante, menos Hijikata que se mantenía completamente tranquilo, tal y como había llegado, al igual que el hombre que lo acompañaba y ahora estaba parado en el pasillo. Tetsu alzó su mirada confundido. Miró como el comandante lo miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- El Shinsengumi será afortunado de tener a un chico como tú. – Comentó por último, con algo más de tranquilidad en su tono.

Todos se quedaron en completo silencio al escuchar esas últimas palabras. Tetsu al principio pareció no procesar bien lo que le acababan de decir. Sin embargo, poco a poco se pudo ver como la felicidad cubría su rostro, y como la incredibilidad cubría el de su hermano.

- ¡Entonces…! – Comenzó a decir al tiempo que se le dibuja una enorme sonrisa. – ¿Me han aceptado!

- ¡Increíble! – Se dijo así mismo Tatsu, sin poder creer lo que pasaba.

En ese momento dicho sentimiento no se limitaba sólo a Tatsu, ya que entre la gente que estaba en el jardín se veía algo de incertidumbre y confusión. Tetsu se puso rápidamente de pie y estaba a punto de saltar de alegría por la noticia. Sin embargo, algo hizo que su ímpetu se apagara.

- Nosotros no haremos nada de eso. – Escucharon de pronto que el Vice-Capitán decía con frialdad.

Tetsu una vez más tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero después de unos momentos pareció escuchar con atención lo que acababan de decir. El chico rápidamente giró su cabeza hacía el hombre de negro. Él estaba de pie, con los ojos cerrados, y totalmente tranquilo. De igual manera, su comentario trajo consigo algo de confusión.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo Hijikata! – Le preguntó el comandante Kondo igualmente confundido como los demás.

- ¿No me acepta¡¿Porqué! – Le preguntó apresurado Tetsu, acercándose a él mientras apretaba con fuerza su puño.

- No eres más que un niño. – Le respondió el hombre, sin voltear hacía a él y sin abrir sus ojos siquiera. La actitud del sujeto hizo enfurecer al joven Ichimura.

- ¡Eso no importa! – Le gritó Tetsu, casi enojado. Los demás estaban casi asustados al ver como ese chico se atrevía a gritarle de esa manera al líder Shinsen. – ¡Me volveré fuerte¡muy fuerte! – Le repetía con insistencia. – Entrenaré y pelearé muy duro para convertirme en el mejor…. ¡Quiero ser un soldado y lo seré a cualquier precio!

Una vez más el silencio cubrió. Aparentemente todos esperaban a que Hijikata dijera alguna cosa. Por uno segundos el Vice-Capitán se quedó en completo silencio y no hizo el menos ruido, hasta que por fin pareció reaccionar.

- Lo que buscas no lo encontrarás aquí. – Dijo de pronto con suma tranquilidad y sin moverse siquiera.

Tetsu se quedó extrañado ante la respuesta, sin comprender el significado de esas palabras. De pronto, Hijikata se giró hacía su izquierda, en dirección de donde él venía. Sin embargo, antes de irse, volteó a ver a Tetsu por encima de su hombro derecho y le dijo unas últimas palabras.

- En el Shinsengumi no aprenderás a usar la espada para la venganza…

Esa frase atravesó a Tetsu como un rayo. Una vez más la sorpresa inundaba por completo a los presentes, en especial a Tatsu y a Okita que se encontraban cerca de ellos al momento que lo dijeron. Por su parte, el chico pelirrojo se quedó callado y quiero, más asombrado aún que el resto de los que lo miraban. Hijikata le dio un último vistazo con su fría mirada y sin decir nada más desvió su atención al frente, al mismo que comenzaba a caminar para retirarse del sitio…

FIN DEL CAPITULO II

------------------------------------------------

**Notas del Autor:**

Bueno, como ven este capitulo hicieron su aparición varios de los personajes del Grupo Shinsen. Sin embargo, como éste es un fanfic que involucra a dos series, _Peace Maker Kurogane_ y _Rurouni Kenshin_, y algunos de los personajes del Shinsengumi aparecen en ambas series, puede que haya algunas diferencias entre las apariencias de los personajes. Bueno, al momento de describirlos puedo decir que hay una mezcla de apariencias de ambas series, pero los personajes pueden imaginárselos como ustedes quieran, para eso todos somos libres… pero con respecto a la descripción que se hace en la historia, la mayoría mantiene la apariencia que tiene en _ Peace Maker Kurogane_, con la excepción de personajes como **Hajime Saito**, **Sanosuke Harada** y un poco **Okita Souji**, que son como aparecen en _ Rurouni Kenshin_.

Una cosa más. **Tetsunosuke** y **Tatsunosuke Ichimura** son personajes originales de _PMK_ y propiedad de _Kurono Nanae _autora del manga. **Saigo Kyosato** es un personaje de mi creación, pero tiene mucho que ver con la historia de _Rurouni Kenshin_, misma que más adelante se contará mejor. Sin más que decir por el momento, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Atte.  
Wing Beelezemon – Wingzemon X_  
"The Last Power of This Revolution…"_  



	3. Capitulo III El Rostro de un Demonio II

_En su afán por convertirse en miembro del Grupo Shinsen, Tetsu reta a Okita Souji, capitán de la Tropa Número 1, a un combate, donde si gana se convertirá en el nuevo capitán. Okita mantuvo dominado el combate, pero Tetsu se volvió muy perseverante en sus acciones, lo que llevó al Capitán usar su técnica más poderosa. Aún así, Tetsu estaba dispuesto a seguir con el combate pasara lo que pasara. En ese momento, aparece entre ambos el Subcomandante del Shinsnegumi, Hijikata Toshizou, quien pone fin al combate. Aunque la pelea no tuvo un ganador, el coraje de Tetsu asombro al comandante Kondo, quién estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo en la Tropa. Sin embargo…_

------------------------------------------------

- Nosotros no haremos nada de eso. – Escucharon de pronto que el Subcomandante decía con frialdad.

Tetsu una vez más tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero después de unos momentos pareció escuchar con atención lo que acababan de decir. El chico rápidamente giró su cabeza hacía el hombre de negro. Él estaba de pie, con los ojos cerrados, y totalmente tranquilo. De igual manera, su comentario trajo consigo algo de confusión.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo Hijikata! – Le preguntó el comandante Kondo igualmente confundido como los demás.

- ¿No me acepta¡¿Porqué! – Le preguntó apresurado Tetsu, acercándose a él mientras apretaba con fuerza su puño.

- No eres más que un niño. – Le respondió el hombre, sin voltear hacía a él y sin abrir sus ojos siquiera. La actitud del sujeto hizo enfurecer al joven Ichimura.

- ¡Eso no importa! – Le gritó Tetsu, casi enojado. Los demás estaban casi asustados al ver como ese chico se atrevía a gritarle de esa manera al líder Shinsen. – ¡Me volveré fuerte¡muy fuerte! – Le repetía con insistencia. – Entrenaré y pelearé muy duro para convertirme en el mejor…. ¡Quiero ser un soldado y lo seré a cualquier precio!

Una vez más el silencio cubrió. Aparentemente todos esperaban a que Hijikata dijera alguna cosa. Por uno segundos el Subcomandante se quedó en completo silencio y no hizo el menos ruido, hasta que por fin pareció reaccionar.

- Lo que buscas no lo encontrarás aquí. – Dijo de pronto con suma tranquilidad y sin moverse siquiera.

Tetsu se quedó extrañado ante la respuesta, sin comprender el significado de esas palabras. De pronto, Hijikata se giró hacía su izquierda, en dirección de donde él venía. Sin embargo, antes de irse, volteó a ver a Tetsu por encima de su hombro derecho y le dijo unas últimas palabras.

- En el Shinsengumi no aprenderás a usar la espada para la venganza…

Esa frase atravesó a Tetsu como un rayo. Una vez más la sorpresa inundaba por completo a los presentes, en especial a Tatsu y a Okita que se encontraban cerca de ellos al momento que lo dijeron. Por su parte, el chico pelirrojo se quedó callado y quieto, más asombrado aún que el resto de los que lo miraban. Hijikata le dio un último vistazo con su fría mirada y sin decir nada más desvió su atención al frente, al mismo que comenzaba a caminar para retirarse del sitio…

**HACEDOR DE PAZ**

CAPITULO III  
EL ROSTRO DE UN DEMONIO  
(PARTE II)

La luna llena coronó el cielo de la capital en uno de los primeros atardeceres de la primavera. Todo se encontraba sumido en el silencio para ese entonces; incluso el cuartel del temido Shinsengumi se sentía algo solitario en sus jardines. Algunas habitaciones se veían alumbradas ya con velas, mientras desde su interior se oían varias voces conversando y riendo. Parecía que los Lobos de Mibou se encontraban celebrando algo.

Sin embargo, no todos en el cuartel parecían estar igual de felices. Después de su pelea, Tetsu se encontraba sentado en patio, viendo hacía lo lejos un pequeño estanque que en él se encontraba. En su rostro tenía algunas vendas y demás que le cubrían sus golpes. Su mirada estaba algo pensativa y vacía, como perdido en la noche. Seguía pensando mucho en lo que había pasado, y sobre todo recordaba esos "Ojos" con los que su contrincante lo había visto.

Los árboles de cerezos del cuartel parecían resplandecer con la luz de la luna. Sus pétalos caían uno hacía el suelo, no sin antes ser arrastradas un poco por el ligero viento que soplaba. Pero todo esto parecía ocurrir de manera indiferente para Tetsu. La puerta a sus espaldas se abre de pronto. Una persona sale de la habitación, y camina hacía él.

- ¿No te gusta el Alcohol Tetsu? – Escucha de una persona le pregunta detrás de él, pero no le hace mucho caso. La voz era ya conocida por él, pues se trataba de Okita Souji, el capitán de la Tropa Número 1. El capitán se le acerca, sentándose a su lado. – A mí tampoco me gusta del todo, no sé porque la gente lo ve tan delicioso.

Okita sintió la seriedad en Tetsu, que seguía viendo perdido al frente. El capitán alzó su mirada, clavándola en los cerezos que caían.

- Hablé con Hijikata-san después del combate. – Prosiguió. – 'Souji¿Cuándo aprenderás a ser más prudente con tus actos?'… me dijo. – El tono de Okita era algo burlesco, o por lo menos despreocupado. Pero con forma seguía, se estaba poniendo algo más serio. – Lamento mucho lo de esta tarde. Hay ocasiones en las que no logró controlar mi propia fuerza. La mayoría en el grupo parece tenerme miedo por eso, y por esa razón casi nadie práctica conmigo. Se podría decir que soy una persona peligrosa.

- Yo en realidad no lo creo. – Dijo por fin el chico pelirrojo. Luego, volteó a ver al joven a su lado. – En estos momentos me siento feliz de haber peleado contigo.

Okita sonrió al escuchar esas palabras. Luego, volteó a verlo con cierta felicidad en su expresión.

- Eso me alegra mucho. – Le contestó.

Después de eso, ambos permanecieron un tiempo en silencio, viendo los árboles completamente florecidos delante de ellos. Tetsu ya se había calmado un poco, pero aún seguían inquietándole algunas cosas. Por su parte, Okita decidió preguntarle lo que tanto le molestaba.

- Tetsu, hay una cosa que quiero preguntarte. – Comenzó a decir sin voltear a verlo. Tetsu se quedó un poco extrañado. – ¿En verdad te encuentras buscando una venganza?

El chico se quedó helado ante la pregunta. La persona que había intervenido en la pelea para detenerla había mencionado lo de la "venganza". Tetsu se había quedado algo atónito desde entonces, y en ese momento el mismo sentimiento venía a él.

- ¿Como el Subcomandante lo supo? – Respondió él, contestando una pregunta con otra pregunta.

- Por tus ojos... – Fue la respuesta del Capitán de la Tropa 1. – Él vio una gran desesperación en ellos.

Tetsu se quedó unos segundos pensando al oír eso. Era realmente extraño que haya mencionado los "ojos", pues en parte todo iba alrededor a algo como eso. El sólo recordar le causaba una gran furia, coraje… pero al mismo tiempo cierta melancolía. Aún así, decidió contarle la verdad.

- Hace dos años, mi padre y mi madre fueron asesinados frente a mis propios ojos. – Comenzó a decirle el chico. Okita se exaltó al escucharlo. – Tatsu no estaba en casa esa noche. Yo me salve porque me escondí en un ropero. – La desesperación se hizo presa del joven, y si que se diera cuenta las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. – Yo... no pude hacer nada en esa ocasión... Tus ojos... y los ojos de ese sujeto... yo no voy a perder contra esos ojos nunca más... – Okita trató de permanecer frío ante la reacción del chico, quien lloró por unos instantes. – ¿Porque soy tan débil...?

Reaccionando un poco y dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, el pelirrojo se puso de pie, limpiándose las lágrimas mientras caminaba hacía el frente. En sus manos traía su espada de bambú.

- Tetsu... ¿A dónde vas?

- Por favor, no le digas nada de esto a Tatsu. – Pidió el chico Ichimura, dándole la espalda. – Después de que nuestros padres murieron, él tuvo que hacer varias labores físicas para lograr sobrevivir, aunque él no fuera realmente bueno para eso. Ahora está feliz porque se encuentra en un lugar en el que puede ser útil haciendo algo que él sí sabe hacer. – Tetsu tomó la Shinai con su mano derecha, extendiéndola al frente. – Yo me convertiré en una persona fuerte, y cuando eso pase te derrotaré... y me convertiré en miembro del Shinsnegumi...

Tetsu estaba aún dándole la espalda al capitán, quien tampoco lo estaba viendo. Okita miraba hacía abajo, viendo sus manos que estaban cruzadas sobre sus rodillas. Por unos segundos se quedó callado, pensando en algunas cosas.

- ¿Estás seguro de querer tomar venganza? – Le preguntó después de un tiempo. – ¿Estarías dispuesto a abandonar por completo tu humanidad para lograrlo¿No le temerías a cualquier demonio de la noche que podría ponerse en tu camino?

El chico pelirrojo al principio pareció no reaccionar. Okita seguía mirando abajo, esperando su respuesta. Luego, lentamente comenzó a darse media vuelta, volteando a ver al chico con decisión.

- Yo derrotaría a cualquier demonio que lo hiciera. – Fue su respuesta.

El capitán pareció conforme con la respuesta obtenida. Al oírlo, se puso de pie e introdujo su mano derecha en su traje blanco, sacando de ahí un papel con varios dobleces.

- En ese caso, te daré cierta información. – El joven se acercó a Tetsu y le entregó el papel. El chico lo abrió lentamente y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un mapa. – Alrededor de la Hora del Perro, después de que el sol se oculte, ve a Shimabara. Permanece ahí escondido, en una pequeña calle a lado del Wachigaiya. – Mientras le daba estas instrucciones, el capitán Shinsen caminaba de nuevo hacía el interior. – Espera ahí y verás al Subcomandante. Si te quedas viendo… entenderás el porque de sus acciones.

Dicho lo que tenía que decirle, Okita abrió la puerta de madera, cerrándola de nuevo detrás de él cuando ya estaba adentro. Tetsu se quedó algo extrañado ante esto. Miró el mapa que tenía en sus manos, el cual indicaba un cierto lugar de la ciudad de Kyoto.

Se hizo completamente noche, y además de Luna Llena varias estrellas cubrieron el cielo, por lo menos aquellas no lograban ser opacadas por la luz del satélite terrestre. Siguiendo las instrucciones que le había dado el capitán Okita, Tetsu fue a la calle que le había indicado en el mapa, ocultándose en un tipo de barril de madera que ahí se encontraba.

La calle parecía ser dividida por un pequeño río artificial, el mismo que se cruzaba gracias a un puente. El barril estaba en uno de los lados del río, un poco cerca de donde se encontraba el puente para cruzarlo. Tetsu tenía algo de tiempo esperando ahí, y hasta ahora no parecía pasar nada. De hecho, la calle se encontraba completamente sola.

- ¡No puedo creer que haya venido a un lugar como éste! – Se decía así mismo en voz baja, con algo de enojo al pensar en la situación en la que se encontraba. Incluso él sabía que clase de lugar era "Shimabara" de Kyoto.

De pronto, su espera terminó de golpe. Comenzó a escuchar como unos pasos se acercaban lentamente hacía el lugar en el que él estaba.

- ¿No son hermosos estos cerezos? – Oyó que una voz femenina pronunciaba. Tetsu abrió un poco la tapa del barril para poder ver. Dos siluetas pasaron frente a él de pronto. – Deseaba verlos con usted.

- Sí, tienes razón. – Contestó una segunda voz, la voz grave un hombre. – Pero los cerezos de los cuarteles son siempre más hermosos.

La mujer rió un poco ante el comentario. Ambos dieron algunos pasos al frente y luego se detuvieron. El hombre le estaba dando la espalda al barril; vestía un traje completamente negro. La mujer se colocó a su lado, pegándose a su cuerpo.

- Es realmente una persona fría. – Comentó con algo de burla. – Pero esa es la parte más maravillosa de usted... – La mujer alzó su mano, tomando la pipa alargada que el hombre llevaba consigo. – Subcomandante Hijikata.

Con una mirada fría en sus ojos, se trataba de ese hombre otra vez, alto, de cabello negro y largo, vestido completamente con vestimenta oscura. Hijikata Toshizou, Subcomandante del Grupo Shinsen, y el hombre que había puesto fin a su encuentra con Okita. Tetsu se quedó asombrado al ver a ese sujeto tan singular en tal situación.

- "¡Y yo que pensaba que era una persona estricta y dura!" – Pensó sorprendido el chico, al verlo con esa mujer.

En ese momento, sin que Tetsu o Hijikata se dieran cuenta, en el otro lado del río unas siluetas oscuras comenzaron a moverse sigilosamente. Rápidamente pasaron por el puente de madera, hasta llegar a donde el subcomandante se encontraba. Todos se pararon a sus espaldas; la mujer los vio y pareció sonreírles. Era un grupo de hombres, armados todos con espadas, listas para ser desenfundadas.

- ¿Tú eres Hijikata Toshizou! – Le preguntó uno de ellos con rudeza.

El Shinsen no se mutó ante estas presencias. Lentamente los volteó a ver por encima de su hombro izquierdo, mirándolos a todos con indiferencia.

- ¿Y qué si lo soy? – Contestó con frialdad.

- ¡Perro del Bakufu! – Gritaron casi con odio, al tiempo que comenzaban a desenvainar uno por uno. – ¡Recibe el castigo del Tenchuu!

Dichas esas palabras, se lanzaron al el frente, alzando sus espadas para atacar al hombre delante de ellos. Al ver lo que ocurría, involuntariamente Tetsu abrió el barril, saliendo de éste.

- ¡Hijikata-san! – Gritó mientras salía de su refugio, pero talvez nunca debió de haberlo hecho.

Antes de que cualquiera de los presentes lo pudiera percibir, el Subcomandante se dio rápidamente la media vuelta hacía sus atacantes, girando con gran velocidad mientras sostenía en su mano izquierda una espadada larga. El filo del arma alcanzó en su trayecto a tres de los hombres que lo atacaban, casi sin que ellos se dieran cuenta prácticamente. Los tres permanecieron inmóviles por menos de un segundo, antes de que sus heridas en el cuello provocadas por el arma se hicieran más que visibles, brotando de estas la sangre roja que logró manchar al autor del golpe.

Tetsu en ese momento se quedó congelado, con sus ojos totalmente abiertos y fijos en la escena frente a él. Los tres heridos cayeron al suelo, completamente muertos con tan sólo un ataque. El resto de ellos parecieron quedarse paralizados por un instante al ver lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sin esperar que se recuperaran o algo parecido, el Shinsen se lanzó contra ellos, elevándose con un ligero salto y alzando su espada hacía arriba, misma que descendió con fuerza hacía abajo de manera vertical, alcanzando a uno de ellos en el rostro.

El hombre retrocedió hacía atrás, acompañado de un grito ante la herida que acababa de recibir, que le pasaba desde la frente hasta el lado derecho de su boca. Rápidamente llevó su mano a ella, tratando de evitar el sangrado.

- ¡Desgraciado! – Le gritaron con furia, mientras de nuevo trataban de embestirlo.

Permaneciendo tranquilo ante todo, Hijikata acercó su pie derecho a una espada que se encontraba en el suelo, misma que de seguro había pertenecido a alguno de los hombres ya fuera de combate. Con gran facilidad en sus movimientos, alzó el arma con su pie, elevándola en el aire para luego atraparla con su mano derecha. El Subcomandante extendió su brazo derecho hacía el frente, encajando su hoja justo en el centro del cuello de uno de los hombres que se le aproximaba.

Luego de realizar esto, se giró por detrás, moviendo su pie izquierdo a sus espaldas. El giro hizo que por un momento le diera la espalda a algunos de los emboscadotes, pero inmediatamente después atacó a varios de ellos con la espada izquierda, hiriéndolos en el pecho y abdomen.

Todos cayeron al suelo tras recibir el filo de su arma. Hijikata retrocedió con un pequeño salto, sujetando cada espada en una mano. El hombre miraba con frialdad los cuerpos sin vida de los atacantes. Tetsu seguía de pie frente al barril, aún congelado y atónito ante lo que veía. Era igual… esa mirada en los ojos de Hijikata, era la misma que tenía Okita… la misma que tenía aquel "Sujeto". El olor a sangre y el olor a los cerezos… todo era casi igual.

El Subcomandante se giró lentamente hacía la mujer que los acompañaba. El rostro del hombre estaba totalmente manchado, y entre todas las manchas se distinguía el brillo de sus ojos, casi malignos. La mujer también había sido alcanzada por las manchas de aquellos caídos, y estaba contra una pared, también congelada.

- Esa fue una gran actuación. – Le dijo Hijikata con frialdad, mientras se acercaba a ella. La mujer totalmente aterrada, parecía querer hacerse hacía atrás, olvidando a que sus espaldas había una pared. Ella sabía muy bien cual sería ahora su destino.

- Por favor... téngame misericordia… - Le suplicaba con sus palabras entrecortadas por el miedo.

Sin mutar su expresión ante las suplicas de la mujer, Hijikata alzó su pierna derecha, clavando la planta de su sandalia justo en su garganta para que no se moviera. El hombre la miró fijamente con sus ojos profundos, al tiempo que alzaba la hoja de la espada en su mano izquierda hacía su abdomen.

- ¿Misericordia…?

Con un movimiento rápido y sin titubear, el hombre clavó el acero en el abdomen de la mujer, atravesándola por completo hasta tocar para pared detrás de ella. Los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par al recibir la estocada. Permaneció quieta, con algunos quejidos leves, antes de que quedar completamente inmóvil. Hijikata sacó la espada de su cuerpo y retiró su pie de su garganta. El cuerpo cayó sin remedio al suelo, aún con sus ojos abiertos.

Tetsu se llevó su mano a la boca, casi como queriendo vomitar. Esto era ya demasiado para él.

- ¡Desgraciado! – Escuchó el Subcomandante que alguien le gritaba a su derecha. Uno de los hombres, con tan sólo una herida en el abdomen que al parecer no lo había matado, se puso de pie, tomando su arma con ambas manos. – ¿Cómo te atreviste a matar a Omitsu!

Sin importarle su estado e inspirado por la rabia, el chico se lanzó sin temor al frente, alzando su espada para atacar al hombre. Hijikata por su parte siguió manteniendo la calma absoluta. Con un giró rápido, movió su espada derecha de izquierda a derecha, a la suficiente altura para cortar las manos del hombre. Inmediatamente después, siguió con el giró, cortando la cabeza de su último atacante con un solo tirón de su segunda espada.

La sangre de este último hombre alcanzó al pobre de Tetsu, cuyo rostro y ropas fueron manchas de rojo, mientras veía como cuerpo, manos y cabeza del hombre caían al suelo por separado. Aterrorizado, el chico retrocedió rápido hacía atrás, cayendo sentado en la acera. Permanecía casi inconsciente ante todo lo ocurrido.

Otros pasos rápidos se acercaron al sitio, pero en esta ocasión no eran atacantes. Se trataba de varios hombres del Grupo Shinsen, dirigidos al frente por el propio Okita. Todos vestían su uniforme de chaleco azul claro, y la cinta blanca en la cabeza. Los hombres llegaron rápido al lugar, comenzando a moverse. En cuanto llegó, Okita se acercó al chico en el suelo.

- ¡Tetsu-kun! – Le comenzó a decir, como querido hacerlo reaccionar. – ¿Te encuentras bien¿no te lastimaste?

Tetsu trató de responder. Lentamente se giró hacía el capitán que le hablaba. Aún con su mirada totalmente perdida, centró sus ojos en los uniformes azules de los recién llegados.

- ¿Capitán Okita…! – Preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

- Parece que después de todo no necesitó que nosotros interviniéramos. – Mencionó Okita, volteando a ver al Subcomandante con una sonrisa.

- ¿Porqué...? – Tetsu aún parecía algo afectado por todo.

Okita tomó un semblante algo serio ante la pregunta del joven. Lentamente se puso una vez más de pie, antes de contestarle el porque de lo ocurrido.

- Nosotros ya sabíamos todo. – Contestó. – Sabíamos muy bien que los asesinos de Chosu usarían a esa mujer para llegar hasta Hijikata-san. Pensábamos sorprenderlos nosotros… pero…

En ese momento, las palabras del Capitán fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de una espada que caía en el suelo, justo en un charco rojo que en él se encontraba. Tetsu y Okita desviaron su atención hacía donde se encontraba Hijikata. El hombre estaba de pie frente a los cerezos, rodeado por los cuerpos de sus atacantes, con sus ropas y rostro manchados con su sangre.

- Si aún no lo entiendes enano, te lo diré de una buena vez. – Le comenzó a decir el Subcomandante, mientras con un paño blanco comenzaba a limpiar la hoja de su arma. – En el Shinsengumi nunca aprenderás a usar la Espada para la Venganza. – Luego de dar una pasada con la tela, envaino de nuevo su arma a la funda. Luego, lo volteó a ver con una expresión dura y fría, que casi asustaba al joven. – Lo único que aprenderás en el grupo, será como convertirte en un "Demonio"…

Las palabras profundas y directas del hombre vestido de negro flotaron en el viento, combinadas con el olor de los cerezos y de la sangre. El chico pelirrojo lo miraba atónito, mientras él lo observaba con completa indiferencia. Sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra más, se giró hacía hacia su lado izquierdo, emprendiendo la marcha. Todos los hombres vestidos de azul lo comenzaron a seguir. El Capitán de la Primera Tropa pareció permanecer unos momentos observándolo, pero no tardó mucho en seguir a sus compañeros.

Los pasos del Shinsengumi aún audibles cuando la luna llena en el cielo se comenzó a cubrir poco a poco con oscuras nubes. Tetsu estaba sentado en la calle, con la espalda recargada en la pared, rodeado por lo cuerpos de los asesinados por la espada del demonio. Miraba en sus manos las manchas de sangre, sangre que él no había derramado pero sentía como si hubiera sido así. ¿Tan cruel y loca era la era que estaba viviendo¿Valía la pena manchar de esa forma las aguas del río, los cerezos en el suelo, o las ropas de una joven?... ¿Qué significan en realidad todas estás cosas?

Más caída la noche, comenzó a lloviznar. Después de unos cuantos minutos, la llovizna se hizo lluvia, la cual aún no se ha detenido. Es de mañana, y los cuarteles del Grupo Shinsen se encuentran en silencio, a excepción del sonido de las gotas de agua caer contra el suelo, los techos, y las plantas. La mayoría de los miembros del grupo se encuentran dormidos aún; sólo unos cuantos ya empezaron la mañana, aunque con el cielo completamente cerrado ni siquiera parecía que hubiera amanecido.

Unos pasos se acercan lentamente hacía el portón principal. El comandante Kondo al parecer es uno de los que ya se despertaron. Llevaba consigo una sombrilla verde que lo protegía de la lluvia. En la puerta, un transporte lo esperaba para llevarlo. De pronto, mientras caminaba hacía la salida, algo llama su atención de inmediato. Algunos metros delante del umbral, hincado en el camino de piedra que llevaba a la salida, se encontraba la figura de una persona. Lo primero que divisó fue su cabellera pelirroja, totalmente empapada.

- ¡Es el chico de ayer! – Se dijo así mismo al reconocerlo.

Tenía la mirada en el suelo y no la levantó para nada. Él lo miró por unos momentos, pero luego prosiguió con su camino, pasando a su lado sin hacerle caso. De igual manera, el chico pelirrojo ni siquiera se movió. Parecía que ya llevaba algo de tiempo en ese lugar.

Por otro lado, el Subcomandante Hijikata no seguía el ejemplo del comandante, ya que él aún seguía recostado en su habitación, tapado por completo por su cobertor. En ese momento, a través de la se ve una silueta que camina por el pasillo, hasta llegar al frente de la entrada.

- Hijikat-san¿ya estás despierto? – Preguntó la voz del Capitán Okita desde el otro lado. Sin esperar una respuesta, el chico abrió la puerta de par en par. Aún seguía lloviendo. – Hijikata-San, si no te levantas pronto van a comenzar a crecer hongos en tu cabeza.

Los comentarios del Capitán parecieron tener reacción en Hijikata, ya que a duro pesar logró abrir sus ojos, pero sin levantarse aún de su lugar. Okita volteó en ese momento hacía afuera, viendo las gotas caer. Su semblante era algo pensativo.

- No ha parado de llover desde ayer. – Mencionaba. – No me agrada cuando llueve en la mañana. Es algo deprimente… - Hijikata parecía algo indiferente ante los comentarios del capitán. – Me pregunto si un cachorro podría encontrar su camino a casa cuando llueve.

La pregunta de Okita no tenía mucho sentido para el Subcomandante. Sin decir mucho, se sentó en su futon, mirando en la misma dirección que Okita.

- No tengo idea.

En el Dojo de entrenamiento se escuchaban los gritos y los golpes de algunos miembros que se habían levantado temprano para entrenar. Pero por otra parte, en los dormitorios aún había varias personas recostadas en el suelo y sobre los futones. Sin embargo, Tatsu ya se había levantado. Había pasado esa noche en los cuarteles, ya que oficialmente era parte del grupo. Pero no había logrado dormir del todo bien.

Él estaba en el pasillo afuera de los dormitorios, sentado en el suelo, recargado en la pared y con sus manos cruzadas hacia el frente. Ya se había enterado de lo que había pasado esa noche, y también sabía que su hermano menor estaba ahora en la puerta, y no se había movido de ese lugar desde anoche. Había tratado de hacer que se refugiara o algo, pero no le había hecho caso.

- "Tonto..." – Pensaba con algo de desesperación, refiriéndose a su hermano. – "¿Por qué tienes que ser tan imprudente?"

Mientras Tatsu estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, a un lado suyo la puerta de los dormitorios es abierta por una mujer, una mujer de cabello negro por debajo de sus hombros, vestida con un kimono anaranjado. Ella trae consigo una pequeña tabla y un palo, golpeándolos con la intención de hacer ruido para los que están en el interior de la habitación se despierten de una buena vez.

- ¡Despierten ya dormilones¡Ya es hora del Desayuno! – Les gritaba con insistencia. – Con lluvia o sin ella, la comida se sirve ahora mismo.

Algunos se movían de un lado a otro ante sus gritos, y otros ni siquiera reaccionaban. La mujer de anaranjado de comenzó a molestar ante esta actitud.

- ¡Maldita sea! – Escuchó que alguien gritaba a su derecha. Al voltear a ver de qué se trataba, ve a Tatsu ya de pie. – ¡Tetsu!

Apresurado, y sin importarle la lluvia, Tatsunosuke salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta. La mujer lo siguió con la vista, algo extrañada.

El transporte que había llevado al Comandante, que era llevado por dos hombres uno al frente y otro atrás, apareció de nuevo frente a la puerta de los cuarteles. Refugiado de nuevo con su sombrilla, el Comandante Kondo bajó. El hombre miró desde la entrada al joven pelirrojo, que aún seguía en el mismo lugar.

- ¿Aún está ahí? – Se preguntó algo confundido. No sabía desde cuando no se movía de la lluvia.

Por su parte, Tetsunosuke seguía mirando hacía el suelo, inmóvil, y en su mente se encontraba recordando muchas cosas, de lo ocurrido ayer, de lo que había dicho, de lo que había escuchado…

_- Escucha Tetsu. Japón está a punto de experimentar un gran cambio en todos los aspectos. En ese momento, todo se tornará en un tiempo de gran confusión. Tetsunosuke, cuando todo eso pase, quiero que te conviertas en un Hacedor de Paz... Tú eres realmente una gran persona. Estoy seguro que lo lograrás…_

_- Yo me convertiré en una persona fuerte, y cuando eso pase te derrotaré... y me convertiré en miembro del Shinsengumi..._

_- ¿Estás seguro de querer tomar venganza¿Estarías dispuesto a abandonar por completo tu humanidad para lograrlo¿No le temerías a cualquier demonio de la noche que podría ponerse en tu camino?_

_- Si aún no lo entiendes enano, te lo diré de una buena vez. En el Shinsengumi nunca aprenderás a usar la Espada para la Venganza. Lo único que aprenderás en el grupo, será como convertirte en un "Demonio"…_

Varias de esas palabras rondaban su mente una tras otra, y no era capaz de sacarlas. Parecía estar meditando sobre todo, como tratando de buscar una respuesta. Pero la verdad era que para ese entonces, él ya había tomando una decisión…

- Tetsu. – Escuchó de pronto que la voz de su hermano le hablaba, al tiempo que sentía sus manos sobre sus hombros. Tatsu se encontraba frente a él, con preocupación en su rostro. – Ya has mostrado tu punto. Por favor, deja esto antes de que pesques un resfriado. No vale la pena arriesgarte tanto…

A pesar de todo, Tetsunosuke no reaccionaba, ni parecía estar un poco cerca de ceder ante las peticiones de su hermano mayor. Esto comenzó a preocupar deberás al chico castaño. En ese momento, escucha como unos pasos resuenan a sus espaldas, pisando el agua en el suelo. Lentamente, Tatsu se gira hacía atrás, y al mismo tiempo Tetsu alza también la cabeza.

El Subcomandante Hijikata y el Capitán Okita se encontraban frente a ambos, refugiados de la lluvia con una sombrilla que el subcomandante traía consigo. Okita centró su mirada en el chico pelirrojo, sorprendido por verlo ahí.

- ¡Tetsu-kun! – Dijo el capitán, agachándose hacía él.

Sin embargo, Tetsu no le prestaba atención, ni a él ni a su hermano. Tetsu alzó su mirada, viendo fijamente al subcomandante, con una expresión decidida en ella. Hijikata lo miraba con su habitual frialdad en el semblante, pero había algo en los ojos del chico que en esta ocasión le llamaba la atención.

- Yo... ya no quiero temerle a los demonios. – Comenzó a decirle con firmeza. Hijikata se le quedó viendo sin mutarse. – Por favor Subcomandante... Conviértame en un Demonio...

Tatsu se extrañó ante las palabras del chico. También Okita pareció algo confundido. Pero Hijikata y Tetsu permanecieron calmados, y en silencio por unos segundos. Tetsu parecía esperar una respuesta de su parte, y no Hijikata no parecía reaccionar del todo, como si pensara. Después de un pequeño lapso de tiempo, el subcomandante comenzó a bajar su sombrilla. La lluvia ya era un poco menor, y casi parecía llovizna.

- Tú aún eres muy pequeño como para decidir eso. – Le contestó, al tiempo que comenzaba a cerrar su paraguas. – En este mundo los adultos aún son los encargados de escoger los caminos, tanto los propios como los de los demás. – Hijikata cerró el paraguas, y se quedó serio por unos instantes. – Sin embargo... tus ojos demuestran en estos momentos el coraje total de un adulto… Me recuerdas a muchos a Souji…

El Capitán de la Tropa Uno lo volteó a ver extrañado. De pronto, Hijikata tomó su sombrilla y la extendió hacía el frente, apuntando a Tetsu con ella. Al mismo tiempo, el comandante se acercaba caminando desde la puerta.

- Ichimura Tetsunosuke. – Le comenzó a decir con firmeza. – Por consideración a la petición de Souji Okita, te aceptaré en el grupo…

Todos se quedaron completamente atónitos al oír esas palabras, en especial Tetsu y Tatsu no parecían no reaccionar.

- ¡Hijikata-San! – Dijo sorprendido el chico de cabello oscuro y largo que estaba a su lado.

Por primera vez desde que lo había conocido, Tetsu vio una ligera sonrisa surgir del rostro del Subcomandante. Una vez que había procesado bien lo que le acababan de decir, el chico pareció alegrarse, pero de inmediato cayó boca abajo en el suelo ante la debilidad.

- ¡Tetsu! – Gritó su hermano, tratando de levantarlo. El chico lo sujeto, sentándolo. En el rostro del pelirrojo, se encontraba una gran sonrisa, al igual que algunas lagrimas mezclada con el agua de lluvia.

- Lo hice... – Parecía decirle así mismo, algo exaltado. – Padre... Madre... Hermano... ¡Lo hice!

Tatsu no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras sujetaba a su hermano. En parte parecía estar contento de que por fin su deseo se hiciera realidad. También Okita, y el comandante Kondo que ya estaba junto con ellos se veían felices ante el resultado. De pronto, las gotas de lluvia se hicieron menos, y fueron disminuyendo poco a poco, hasta que la lluvia cesó por completo.

- ¡Miren, ha dejado de llover. – Mencionó el Capitán Okita, extendiendo su mano, y mirando al cielo. Tanto él como el resto alzaron las vistas, mirando como las nubes se comenzaban a retirar, abriendo el paso a la luz del sol, y al empezar de un nuevo día…

FIN DEL CAPITULO III

------------------------------------------------

**- Notas del Autor**: Bueno, sólo puedo decir que ésta es la primera vez que me toca escribir una pelea en donde a alguien le cortan la cabeza o las manos. Me gustan las peleas con espadas, pero nunca me había tocado escribir una donde pasara algo como eso… pero supongo que en adelante tendré que acostumbrarme a hacerlo, en vista de que las series involucradas así son.

Otra cosa que deseaba comentar es que el Hijikata que aparece en esta historia se parecerá mucho al Hijikata que aparece en "_La Saga de Osaka"_, aunque también tendrá su toque de "_Peace Maker Kurogane"_, pero más que nada la prioridad será que concuerde con el personaje de la otra historia (Incluyendo el uso de Dos Espadas). Y bueno, ya el próximo capitulo comenzara en verdad el crossover con la serie "_Rurouni Kenshin"_. De hecho ya en estos capítulos se mocionaron algunas cosas relacionadas con esta serie, pero a partir del capitulo que sigue ya se va a ser más evidente como se cruzan las cosas. Por el momento es todo, y aquí les dejó la lista de términos usados en estos tres capítulos:

**-Términos:**

_- Bakufu: _Nombre con el que se le conocía al Gobierno del Shogunato en Japón.

_- Bakumatsu:_ En un principio se tomó como "Revolución". Literalmente muchas afirman que significa "El Fin del Bakufu" o "El Fin del Gobierno Tokugawa. Se le llama así al periodo de conflicto entre los clanes opositores, la corte imperial y el Shogun, que dio como resultado el establecimiento de un nuevo gobierno.

_- Chosu: _Antiguo clan del Japón Feudal, principal opositor del Gobierno durante el Bakumatsu y uno de los responsables de su caída.

_- Nitouryu: _Proviene de las expresiones "Ni" que significa "Dos", "Tou" que significa "Cabeza" o "Espada", y "Ryu" que es "Estilo". En otras palabras se refiere al combate usando dos espadas en lugar de una.

_- Shimabara: _Nombre popular con el que las personas se referían al Suburbio de "Suzakuno" en Kyoto, ya que se decía que la entrada principal al lugar asemejaba mucho a la fortaleza Shimabara de la Isla Kyushu. Era conocido como "El Distrito del Placer" en Kyoto, ya que era una zona de luz roja donde encontrabas gran cantidad de Casas de Geishas, Salones de Té, Burdeles, y bares.

_- Shinai: _La espada hecha de hojas de bambú, utilizada en el Kendo y el Kenjutsu para entrenar.

_- Tenchuu: _Significa "Justicia Divina" o "Justicia del Cielo". Esta expresión era usada por los radicales de Chosu como justificación para los asesinatos cometidos contra el gobierno, como una forma de castigo.

_-Tennen Rishin Ryu: _Estilo de Kenjutsu que era enseñado por el maestro Isami Kondo, en el Dojo Shieikan de Tama. Algunos de los practicantes de este estilo eran Hijikata Toshizou, Souji Okita, y Genzaburo Inoue.

_- Wachigaiya:_ Eran casas licenciadas, donde se albergaba a las mujeres que trabajan en Shimabara, Kyoto.

Atte.Wing Beelezemon – Wingzemon X_  
"The Last Power of this Revolution..."  
_


	4. Capitulo IV El Sirviente del Subcomandan

Después de una noche oscura y húmeda, la lluvia se detuvo de golpe, dejando sus marcas en la capital. Las nubes poco a poco se empezaban a retirar, pero aún gran parte del sol se encontraba cubierto. En una pequeña residencia, como había varias en la ciudad, las puertas de una habitación que daba al jardín se abrían lentamente. Del otro lado, apareció el rostro de una mujer, de cabello negro y arreglado, vestida con un kimono de color púrpura. La mujer voltea a ver el cielo, aún nublado.

- Parece que la lluvia se ha detenido. – Se escuchó que una voz pronunciaba desde el interior de la habitación.

- Menos mal. – Agregó ella mientras se giraba. – El clima había estado algo húmedo desde anoche.

En la habitación se encontraba un hombre, de cabello oscuro sujeto con una cola, y vestido con un traje al estilo samurai de esa época. El hombre estaba sentado frente a una pequeña mesa, aparentemente comiendo su desayuno. De pronto, la tranquilidad del recinto se ve interrumpida. La puerta del cuarto es abierta desde el pasillo por un hombre que esta arrodillado del otro lado.

- Katsura-Sama. – Dijo el recién llegado con respeto.

- Katagi. – Mencionó el hombre en el cuarto, bajando su copa. – ¿Sucede algo?

- Le tengo un reporte…

Al escucharlo, alzó su mirada, viéndolo con seriedad. Luego, volteó a ver de reojo a la mujer que se encontraba acompañándolo. Como si su mirada le indicara una especie de petición, la mujer rápidamente se puso de pie, hizo una reverencia al hombre en la entrada y se retiró para dejarlos solos. El extraño se sentó enfrente del otro, colocando sus espadas en el piso.

- Ayer hubo una emboscada fallida a un objetivo en Shimabara. – Comenzó a decirle. – Perdimos a siete hombres en ella.

- ¿Siete hombres para un sólo objetivo? – La noticia parecía haberlo sorprendido. Siete hombre muertos por una sola persona… parecía imposible. Posiblemente no se encontraba solo. – ¿De quién se trataba?

- Al parecer era una emboscada que habían planeado en contra de uno de los Subcomandante del Shinsengumi… "Hijikata Toshizou"

**HACEDOR DE PAZ**

CAPITULO IV  
EL SIRVIENTE DEL SUBCOMANDANTE

Era una mañana húmeda de primavera en la legendaria ciudad de Kyoto. La capital se encontraba con un movimiento regular de personas, pero parecía ser un día tranquilo para variar. En los cuarteles generales del Shinsengumi, la patrulla de espadachines de Kyoto, también parece ser un día tranquilo, ya que no había sucedido ningún acontecimiento desde ayer. Aún así, parecía que entre los miembros de la tropa se comenzaban a esparcir comentarios y palabras con respecto a lo que había sucedido esa mañana.

Ya la noticia se había difundido en el cuartel. El Subcomandante Hijikata había aceptado en el grupo a aquel chico que retó al Capitán Okita el día anterior. Se rumoraba que había estado toda la noche en la lluvia. No estaban muy seguros de que era lo que lo había hecho cambiar de opinión después de todo.

Y mientras afuera se hablaba de él, Tetsu Ichimura se encontraba en el interior de una de las habitaciones, tomando su desayuno después de haber sido aceptado por fin en el temido Grupo Shinsen. El chico casi me empinaba el plato mientras comía apresurado.

- ¡Delicioso! – gritó emocionado el joven. – ¡Quiero más!

- Tranquilo Tetsu, no tomes la sopa como si fuera alcohol. – Le dijo su hermano mayor, mientras tomaba su plato y lo volvía llenar. Tatsu seguía sorprendido por lo que había ocurrido. En el fondo pensaba que no había sido cierto. – Tienes mucha energía para haber estado toda la noche afuera en la lluvia.

El chico pelirrojo no se veía para nada enfermo, considerando lo que su hermano acababa de mencionar. Al contrario, Tetsu se veía contento, alegre, enérgico. El hecho de haber cumplido su ambición parecía haberle dado nuevas energías, mismas que posiblemente estaba sacando de toda la comida que consumía.

En ese momento, la puerta del cuarto se abre y una tercera persona se hace presente.

- Se ve que tienes un buen apetito. – Menciona la voz de una mujer desde la entrada. – Si sigues así, no habrá nada para los superiores.

La recién llegada era una mujer joven, de cabello negro y corto, vestida con un kimono de color anaranjado. Ella traía consigo una especie de bandeja de madera, con un plato de comida sobre ella.

- ¡Esta comida es deliciosa! – Agregó entusiasmado el chico. – ¡Hace ya dos años que no comía nada bueno!

Tatsu comprendió de inmediato que ese comentario iba de alguna manera hacía él, ya que desde la muerte de sus padres él había sido el encargado de hacerle la comida, y eso curiosamente era desde hace dos años.

- "Y yo que me esforzaba por hacerle la comida a éste..." – Pensaba el joven, con algo de enojo.

- ¿Enserio, pues entonces podrás comer también este otro plato. – Mencionó sonriente la joven, mientras colocaba el plato frente al pelirrojo.

- ¡Muchas gracias señorita! – Agradeció Tetsu, antes de continuar con su desayuno.

- Me llamo Ayumu, Ayumu Yamazaki. – Le contestó ella al tiempo que le daba el plato. – Pero bueno, no sé si prefieras llamarme "Ayu"...

- ¿Ayu?

La joven se sentó a lado de los dos chicos. La chica tenía la piel blanca, más blanca de lo común. Tenía cierta complexión un poco más gruesa de la que normalmente había visto en una mujer. Eso no era tan evidente, pero podría significarse que tenía alguna clase de "entrenamiento" o algo parecido en artes marciales. La joven lo miraba casi con curiosidad.

- Me pareces un buen chico Tetsunosuke. – Le dijo, extrañándolo en parte por el comentario, y en parte por el hecho de que conocía su nombre. – Siempre me da la impresión de que los hermanos menores lo parecen.

- ¿Tú tienes un hermano menor?

- Sí… así es...

La joven recargó su cabeza sobre su mano derecha, mientras adornaba su rostro con una sonrisa. Su mirada tenía cierta melancolía revuelta con felicidad. Los hermanos Ichimura se extrañaron al ver esta reacción.

De pronto, antes de que cualquier de ellos pudiera pronunciar alguna otra palabra, se comenzaron a escuchar unos ruidos acercarse rápidamente. Después de unos segundos, se notó que se trataban de pasos, pasos apresurados hacía la puerta, la cual en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se abrió de golpe.

- ¡Buenos días nuevo chico! – Gritaron al mismo tiempo las dos personas que acababan de llegar al cuarto con un tono alegre.

Desde el principio su presencia sorprendió a todos los presentes, exaltándolos un poco. Los recién llegados eran dos hombres. Uno de ellos era de estatura alta, de cabello oscuro y sujeto con una cola larga; vestía un traje con un tono verdoso oscuro. El otro era de estatura baja, pelirrojo de cabello corto; traía un traje de azul claro, y sobre éste una chaqueta verde; sobre su nariz, llevaba algo parecido a una curita. Los dos entraron como si nada, anunciándose con mucha energía.

- ¡Hemos venido a darte la bienvenida chico! – Mencionó el hombre alto, dando unos pasos al frente.

- A bueno, ya llegaron los dos Capitanes más groseros. – Mencionó la joven del kimono anaranjado, mientras se ponía de pie. Los dos hombres parecieron avergonzarse por ello.

- Perdónanos Ayu-nee. – Dijo el pelirrojo para disculparse.

De pronto, ambos se aproximaron precipitadamente hacía Tetsu, quien por simple reflejo se hizo un poco hacía atrás. Se veía que estaba algo confundido sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¿Te apellidas "Ichimura" no es así? – Le pregunto el hombre con la bendita en la nariz. – ¡Te felicito por tu aceptación en el grupo!

- ¡Estuvimos viendo tu combate de ayer en contra de Okita-kun! – Agregó el otro. – ¡Estuviste genial chico!... Aunque pensé que eras un poco más alto...

De pronto, notan como el chico desaparece por completo de su vista. Tatsu tomó a su hermano desde atrás, y lo coloca a sus espaldas, como intentando protegerlo. Luego, el chico castaño volteó a ver a los dos hombres con desconfianza en sus ojos.

- ¿Se puede saber que es lo que pretenden entrando de esa forma...? – Les preguntó con algo de firmeza, mientras seguía teniendo a su hermano detrás de él.

- Disculpa nuestros malos modales. – Si disculpó el de cabello oscuro, colocando su mano detrás de su cabeza.

- Se acostumbrarán... – Agregó Ayu, con cierta broma en su tono.

- Déjenme presentarme... – El hombre de traje verdoso, se paró con firmeza, alzando su pulgar derecho hacía él mismo. – ¡Soy el Capitán de la Décima División del Shinsengumi y el mejor peleador de esta tropa!... – Sus palabras fueron acompañadas de una gran energía y entusiasmo. – ¡Mi nombre es Harada Sanosuke de 25 años de edad y experto en el uso de la lanza!

El segundo rió un poco al escuchar tal presentación. Tetsu y Tatsu se le quedaron viendo algo extrañados. Al chico de quince años le había llamado la atención lo de "Capitán de la Décima División":

- Y yo soy el gran Shinpachi Nagakura. Capitán de la Segunda División. – Agregó por su parte el pelirrojo. – Mucho gusto en conocerte chico…

- ¡¿Ustedes...! – Tatsu se puso rápidamente de pie, apuntando con su dedo a los dos extraños. – ¡¡¿Ustedes son Capitanes del Shinsengumi!

- Así es amigo…

Tatsu se quedó congelado ante esto. Esos dos hombres eran capitanes de las Divisiones del Shinsengumi, al igual que lo era Okita. Por su parte, ellos parecían estarse divirtiendo con la sorpresa de los dos hermanos.

- Nos hubiéramos presentado contigo anoche, pero al parecer decidiste no entrar a la fiesta. – Mencionó el llamado "Sanosuke Harada", volteando a ver al confundido Tetsunosuke.

De pronto, el chico pareció quedársele viendo por un rato, como si viera algo extraño o familiar en él. De pronto, los ojos de Tetsu se abrieron por completo, y se paró de golpe, muy enojado.

- ¡Un momento! – Gritó mientras apuntaba al Capitán. – ¡Ya te recordé a ti!

Sanosuke, así como el otro capitán y Tatsu, se extrañaron al escuchar esas palabras. Tetsu, por su parte, recordaba lo que había pasado el día anterior…

_Cuando todos estuvieron a unos pasos del protón, Tetsu volteó por encima de su hombro para ver que era. Sin embargo, justo cuando se volteó ellos ya estaban prácticamente pisándolo. El hombre que iba hacía adelante gritó con furia, dirigiéndose hacía al frente. Tetsu no lo vio bien, pero era un joven alto de cabello oscuro que traía en sus manos una larga lanza._

_- ¡¡Aaahhhh! – Se escuchó que Tetsu gritaba justo cuando todos los individuos pasaron literalmente sobre él a toda velocidad._

_Una larga cortina de polvo se quedaba al paso de la tropa que se retiraba, hasta que estos ya estaban lejos. Después de unos segundos, el polvo se disipó por completo, dejando a la vista de todos la imagen de un joven pelirrojo tirado en el suelo con huellas de sandalias por toda su espalda y cabeza. Aparentemente había quedado inconsciente…_

- ¡Tú eres el grandulón que me pisoteo ayer en la entrada de los cuarteles! – Gritó furioso Tetsu, al reconocer al Capitán. Por su parte, el hombre de traje oscuro se quedó algo extrañado ante la acusación.

- ¿Pisotear yo?... – Se preguntaba, mientras llevaba su mano a la barbilla. Luego de un rato, sonrió de manera despreocupada. – La verdad no lo recuerdo, pero de seguro no me pude dar cuenta. Normalmente no puedo ver nada que sea más pequeño que Shinpachi...

Ambos capitanes comenzaron a reírse al mismo tiempo, lo que no agradó para nada al chico. Tatsu por su parte estaba al borde de un ataque; lo menos que necesitaba era que su hermano se metiera en problemas con algún otro capitán.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste! – Gritó furioso, mientras se lanzaba hacía el frente. Su hermano mayor trató de detenerlo pero no le fue posible.

Justo cuando parecía que iba a intentar atacarlo, el otro capitán alzó su pie derecho al frente, colocándolo en el frente de Tetsu para así detenerlo. El chico intentaba hacerse hacía el frente, pero el pie del capitán lo detenía por completo.

- No debes de preocuparte tanto por tu estatura Ichimura. – Le mencionó el hombre de cabello rojo. – Yo tampoco son muy alto como puedes ver. Además, esa estatura puede ser una buena señal para ti. – Tetsu se calmó un poco tras oírlo. – La mayoría le tiene miedo a Okita. Para que alguien como tú, al que todos llaman "enano", se haya atrevido a retarlo, debes de tener muchas agallas.

Tetsu pareció calmarse por completo. Al notar esto, el capitán Nagakura bajó su pie.

- Apoyo eso. – Agregó el otro. – Ahora que estás en nuestro grupo debes de esforzarte mucho más de lo que hiciste para entrar. Así algún día tal vez puedas volver a retarlo… pero para ello tendrás que progresar mucho.

Los mismos hombres que habían entrado de manera espontánea, anunciándose de tal forma, ahora le hablaban con un tono serio y conciso, como el chico se imaginaba a los Capitanes del Shinsengumi. Incluso parecía que Ayu, que seguía en la habitación escuchando lo que decían los capitanes, se extrañaba de su seriedad. Sus palabras de alguna manera le habían llegado al joven Ichimura. Ahora que estaba dentro del grupo, tenía que dar lo mejor de él….

De pronto, Tetsu escucha un sonido extraño cerca de ellos. Era algo que nunca había escuchado. Era casi como música, o él creyó que lo era, pero no se parecía a algo que hubiera oído antes. Parecía que también su hermano y el resto la habían escuchado.

- ¿Qué es esa música? – Preguntó confundido Tatsunosuke.

Por su parte, los dos capitanes y la joven de anaranjado parecieron mantener la calma. El hombre de cabello rojizo caminó hacía las puertas que daban al patio.

- Parece que ese chico está tocando de nuevo. – Mencionó mientras caminaba hacía ellas.

El capitán abrió las puertas lentamente, asomando su cabeza hacía afuera. Cerca del pasillo, en el patio de los cuarteles, se encontraba un gran árbol, cubierto por completo por los hermosos cerezos rosados. Varios ya se había desprendido por la lluvia, pero algunos continuaban adornándolo. Sentando en una de sus ramas, rodeado por hojas y cerezos, estaba la figura de un chico de aproximadamente unos veinte años de edad, vestido con un traje de color gris oscuro, de cabello largo de color entre negro y morado oscuro, sujeto con una cola hacía atrás. Sobre su hombro izquierdo sostenía un objeto de madera, mismo que sujetaba del otro extremo con su mano izquierda. Con la mano restante, movía lo que parecía ser un objeto alargado, que con el ritmo de sus movimientos creaba esa extraña música.

Tetsu y Tatsu se acercaron a ver. A simple vista se sorprendieron, ya que nunca habían visto un instrumento como ese.

- Eso es un violín, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Tatsu, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la persona que lo tocaba.

- Es Kyosato, siempre toca a estas horas. – Contestó el capitán Shinpachi con una sonrisa.

- ¿Kyosato? – Preguntó Tetsu.

- ¡Hey Kyosato! – Gritó el Capitán desde su posición. Al oír su voz, el chico dejó de tocar de inmediato. – ¡¿Por qué no bajas y desayunas de una vez muchacho!

- ¡Sí Capitán! – Le contestó él desde el árbol.

El chico se dejó caer por si solo, descendiendo hasta que sus pies tocaron tierra. Tetsu miraba fijamente a ese chico. Nunca había oído la música de un violín, pero al escucharla lo había llamado de alguna manera.

- Bien Ichimura, nos despedimos de una vez. – Comentó el capitán de la Décima División. De pronto, vieron como caminaba hacía Tatsu, tomándolo del cuello de su traje. – Vamos amigo.

- ¿A dónde me llevan? – Preguntó el chico, mientras el capitán prácticamente lo arrastraba.

- Los miembros recién reclutados tendrán una ligera explicación dentro de poco. – Le contestó el pelirrojo, que caminaba detrás de ellos.

Los dos capitanes caminaron hacía la salida, trayendo consigo al mayor de los hermanos Ichimura. Tetsunosuke, por su parte, se quedó parado con algo de extrañes en su rostro.

- ¿Entonces yo…? – Tetsu quiso preguntar si él también tenía que ir, pero antes de que completara la pregunta, el capitán de la Segunda División lo interrumpió.

- No, tu caso es diferente. – Le dijo, volteando a verlo por encima de su hombro. – Permanece aquí y acompaña a Kyosato en su desayuno… ya que las cosas se pondrán un poco difíciles para ti…

Las palabras del Capitán parecían tener un cierto tono tétrico en ellas. Ambos se fueron de la habitación, dejando al chico algo confundido…

Minutos después, sentado en la mesa baja, se encontraba el chico del árbol, esperando su desayuno. Ayu se le acercó con un plato de comida, sirviéndoselo delante de él.

- Aquí tienes Saigo. – Le dijo la mujer mientras le daba su comida.

- Gracias Ayu-chan. – Le contestó el chico, tomando sus palillos.

- Y espero que esta costumbre de ser el último en desayunar se te quite pronto. – Decía casi en forma de regaño al tiempo que se retiraba. – Por lo menos esta vez no estarás solo.

Ayu salió del cuarto, pero tal y como ella dijo el chico de gris no se encontraba solo. Sentado a su lado, mirándolo con una expresión profunda mientras terminaba de comer su propio plato, estaba Tetsunosuke. El chico del violín al principio no le puso mucha importancia, y de inmediato comenzó a comer. Sin embargo, sin previo aviso, empezó a hablarle justo cuando se colocó en su boca el primer bocado.

- Tú eres el chico de ayer, ¿cierto? – Preguntó con seriedad. Tetsu se exaltó un poco al escucharlo hablarle. – Escuché que el Subcomandante te dejó unirte después de todo. Debo de darte crédito; aunque haya sido con una espada de bambú, me impresiona que hayas resistido el ataque del Capitán Okita.

Una vez más hacían alusión a ese combate. Tetsu en el fondo no estaba del todo orgulloso de él como lo estaban los demás. El chico no era capaz de olvidar lo que había ocurrido, y en especial esos ojos tan familiares que habían aparecido en Okita. Esos ojos… incluso en esos momentos seguía soñando con ellos.

- ¿Tú también eres capitán de una división? – Le preguntó Tetsu con cierta curiosidad.

- ¿Yo, no, claro que no. – Contestó apresurado. – Sólo soy un soldado común. Pertenezco a la Segunda División al cargo del Capitán Nagakura. Mi nombre es Saigo Kyosato.

- Kyosato… - Si no mal recordaba, el Capitán Nagakura había sido aquel hombre de cabello rojizo que acababa de ver hace unos momentos.

Ya había conocido a tres de los capitanes del Shisengumi: a Souji Okita de la Primera División, a Shinpachi Nagakura de la Segunda División, y por último a Sanosuke Harada de la Décima División. Según lo que había escuchado, eran diez divisiones, y cada una tenía a su propio capitán. Se suponía que los capitanes de cada división eran los miembros más temibles del grupo.

- Y dime, ¿qué tan buenos son los demás miembros del grupo Shinsen? – Preguntó Tetsu sin poder resistirse a preguntarlo – ¿Todos son tan hábiles en la espada como lo es el Capitán Okita?

El chico de cabello oscuro se quedó unos momentos en silencio, como dudando en que respuesta dar. Lentamente acercó sus palillos al plato, tomando un pequeño bocado de su comida.

- En el caso de los soldados como yo, creo que no hay ninguno que esté a la altura del Capitán o del Subcomandante. – Le contestó mientras admiraba la comida en sus palillos. – Pero dentro de los capitanes, se encuentran aquellos que en lo personal considero los mejores espadachines de todos. – Tetsu se sorprendió al escucharlo. Eso de alguna manera encajaba con lo que había oído. Rápidamente se llevó la comida a la boca, tragándola de inmediato. – Me refiero a los capitanes de las primeras tres divisiones…

- ¿Los capitanes de las primeras tres divisiones…?

De las diez Divisiones que forman al Grupo Shinsen, para este soldado los miembros más peligrosos eran los capitanes de las primeras tres divisiones, de los cuales Tetsu había enfrentado a uno….

Luego de terminar con su desayuno, Tetsu pasó a dar un paseo por los cuarteles. Mientras caminaba, seguía pensando en las palabras que le había dicho Kyosato. Ya había visto en carne propia lo hábil que era el Capitán Okita, y además había sido testigo de cómo el Subcomandante eliminaba él solo a un grupo de emboscadotes. Era obvio que los miembros del Shinsengumi no eran hombres normales.

- ¿Serán en realidad los capitanes tan hábiles…? – Se preguntó así mismo en voz baja mientras caminaba.

- ¡Hey chico! – Escuchó de pronto que alguien cerca de él le gritaba. Tetsu salió de sus pensamientos por un momento y alzó la vista en dicha dirección. Dos chicos con el traje de entrenamiento se encontraban en el patio. – ¿Tú eres el nuevo?

- Oye, ¿en que división te asignaron? – Le preguntó el otro de ellos. Tetsu pareció no comprender muy bien la pregunta.

- ¿División?

- Si no lo sabes deberías de preguntarle al Subcomandante Hijikata. – Informó uno de ellos con cierta burla. Sin decir nada más, los dos se retiraron.

Por su parte, el chico Ichimura se vio algo pensativo ante sus comentarios. Meditando un poco en ello, comenzó a caminar hacía un lugar con sombra, para ahí sentarse un momento.

- ¿Hijikata…? – Se preguntó así mismo mientras se dejaba caer en la tierra. – ¿El señor Hijikata es aquel sujeto de apariencia tenebrosa?

Si no mal recordaba, el Subcomandante del Shinsengumi se llamaba "Hijikata". Él era aquel hombre que había intervenido en su duelo con Okita, había matado a todos esos hombres la noche pasada, y esa misma mañana lo había aceptado en el grupo. Tetsu sólo había escuchado algunas cosas de esa persona, pero con lo poco que lo había visto hasta ahora… no parecía agradarle del todo.

El chico estaba tan metido en sus cosas, que no se había dado cuenta de que un segundo ser en el patio lo estaba mirado. De pronto, escuchó unos ruidos muy singulares a su lado, mismo que lo hicieron reaccionar y voltear hacía la izquierda. A la altura de su rostro no vio nada, mas el sonido continuaba. Lentamente bajó su mirada hasta que sus ojos chocaron con la fuente de su distracción. Mirándolo con una cara aparentemente de enojo, se encontraba un pequeño cerdito rosado.

- ¿Qué? – Se preguntó el chico confundido, mirándolo con detenimiento. De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y se sobresalto de golpe. – ¡Tú eres ese cerdo de ayer!

_En ese momento, Tetsu se encontraba tan disgustado que casi sacaba fuego del cuerpo. Apretando con más fuerza su arma, se giró rápidamente hacía atrás._

_- ¡¿Qué te estás creyendo tú…! – Gritó con fuerza, dirigiéndose a quien le había arrojado el hueso._

_De pronto, justo cuando se giró, vio como una pequeña silueta saltaba desde el suelo, hasta colocarse por encima de su cabeza. Tetsu alzó su mirada y vio como unos grandes ojos furiosos separados por una gran nariz rosada descendían con fuerza hacía él. Tal fue su asombro que se quedó totalmente congelado, sólo para que la extraña criatura le cayera justo en el rostro._

_- ¡¡AAAAHHHHH! – Gritó con fuerza el chico mientras él y lo que fuera que lo golpeó caían al río, salpicando hacía afuera por la fuerza de la caída._

_- ¡Tetsu! – Gritó Tatsu al verlo caer. La preocupación no le duro mucho al ver hacía abajo._

_Tetsu estaba sentado con el agua cubriéndolo una ligera parte del cuerpo. Sobre él, se encontraba el culpable de su caída, un pequeño cerdo de piel rosada y ojos grandes que mordisqueaba el hueso de su pelo._

En sus quince años de vida, Tetsunosuke sólo había visto a un cerdo con una mirada tan extraña, por lo que sin duda tenía que ser el mismo que acompañaba al Capitán el día anterior. Tetsu no se veía muy feliz, ya que aún recordaba la mojada que se había dado por su culpa. Al mismo tiempo el animal tampoco se veía muy contento de verlo. Sin previo aviso, se lanza con fuerza directo al rostro del pelirrojo, golpeándolo en la frente con su cabeza. El golpe fue tan fuerte que el chico cayó de espaldas en el suelo sin remedio. Una vez hecha su labor, el cerdo descendió al suelo y salió corriendo rápidamente.

Tetsu se levantó con una mirada llena de furia en el rostro mientras miraba en dirección a donde había corrido el animal.

- ¡Ven acá! – Gritó enojado, mientras comenzaba a correr detrás de él.

Al mismo tiempo, en su respectiva habitación dentro de los cuarteles, el Subcomandante Hijikata Toshizou se encontraba sentado en el suelo, escribiendo algo en un papel usando uno pincel.

- ¡Hijikata-san! – Se escucha de pronto que una voz dice desde el pasillo. El sonido de estas palabras desvía la atención del Shinsen. – ¿Está aquí?

Frente a la puerta del cuarto aparece la figura del Capitán de la Primera División, Okita Souji, vestido con su traje de color blanco y cinta negra. Su rostro era adornado con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

- ¿Ahora porqué estás de tan buen humor? – Le preguntó el Subcomandante al divisar esa sonrisa.

- Estoy feliz por su cambio de opinión. – Le contestó el chico con cierta ladina en su habla. – Además, tenía curiosidad de ver a su nuevo "Sirviente" que empieza el día de hoy.

El hombre de negro tomó la pipa en su boca, soltando de ésta una ligera ráfaga de humo blanco. Su expresión parecía igual que siempre, fría, tranquila, y penetrante. Aún así, se le notaba algo de decidía al momento de tocar el tema de su "sirviente".

- Pues yo no comparto tu alegría Souji. – Le contestó con seriedad. – Por cierto, ¿dónde está ese enano?

En ese mismo momento, se comenzó a escuchar un fuerte estruendo que se acercaba hacía la habitación. Parecían ser varios gritos, y los pasos apresurados de una persona.

- ¡Oye tú! – Se escuchó que una voz familiar gritaba a lo lejos.

- Me parece que ahí viene. – Contestó Okita al escuchar la que le pareció la voz de Tetsunosuke.

Los pasos se hicieron más cercanos, hasta que sus provocadores se encontraban prácticamente frente a ambos oficiales. Saizo, el cerdo mascota del Primer Capitán, giró rápidamente en la esquina de la construcción. En ese momento se vio como el muchacho pelirrojo se arrojaba sin pensarlo hacía el frente para atraparlo. Sin embargo, el animal se movió aún más rápido que él, dando un largo salto hacía los brazos de su dueño. Tetsu por consiguiente terminó con su cara estampada en la tierra.

Okita atrapó a Saizo en sus brazos, mientras veía la singular escena. El subcomandante, estando aún sentado en su cuarto, simplemente escuchaba todo el escándalo de afuera.

- ¡Maldito! – Gritó furioso Tetsu mientras se ponía una vez más de pie.

- Deberías de comportarte mejor Tetsu. – Le mencionó de pronto la voz del Capitán Okita. El chico alzó su mirada hacía él. – Un sirviente no debe de comportarse de esa manera cerca de su amo.

- ¿Qué…, ¿Sirviente…? – Tetsu se veía algo confundido por las palabras del Capitán.

- Hijikata-san se ve algo impaciente. ¿Por qué no le traes un poco de té o algo así?

El pelirrojo se le quedó viendo unos momentos con una expresión de extrañado. Pareció tardar unos cuantos segundos en asimilar la información, cuando de repente reacciona de golpe.

- ¡¿Qué…!

En otro de los patios de los cuarteles, vemos al mayor de los hermanos Ichimura, Tatsu. Desde que los capitanes se lo llevaron casi a rastras, se había encontrado en una junta donde le dieron algunas cosas para su nueva ocupación. En primer lugar se le veía cargando al frente un largo altero de papeles y documentos, los cuales casi parecían cubrirle la visión mientras caminaba.

- Apenas es mi primer día y ya me están cargando de trabajo. – Se decía así mismo con cierta desidia, al mismo tiempo que caminaba prácticamente si ver por donde.

De pronto, el joven parece tropezar un poco en sus pasos, algo que normalmente no sería un impedimento para continuar, sino fuera por el altero de cosas que traía consigo. Ese pequeño desliz de sus pies lo hacen perder el equilibrio, haciendo que sus documentos se inclinen un poco hacía el frente con la amenaza de caer al suelo. Tatsu trató de evitarlo con toda sus fuerzas, moviéndose de un lado a otro para recobrar el equilibrio, pero parecía que sus intentos iban a ser en vano. En ese momento, nota como unas manos al frente de él se extienden hacía la fuente de su problema, deteniendo desde esa posición los papeles y evitando que cayeran.

- Gracias. – Agradeció rápidamente el joven castaño con cierto alivio. Asomó la cabeza un poco por su derecha para ver a quien le agradecía.

Ichimura pareció sorprenderse al ver el rostro de la persona que la había ayudado. Se trataba de ese chico otra vez, aquel que había visto esta mañana en el árbol tocando aquel instrumento; lo reconoció de inmediato por su singular tono de cabello. Ahora traía puesto el traje de color azul que habitualmente usaban los miembros del Shinsengumi.

- ¿Trabajo? – Preguntó el oportuno Shinsen con cierta broma.

- Sí, pero para eso estoy aquí. – Contestó Tatsu con una sonrisa tranquila.

Luego de salvarse de ese pequeño accidente, el hermano mayor de Tetsu decidió detenerse un poco a retomar el aire. Colocó los archivos en el suelo de madera del pasillo y se sentó unos momentos. Por su parte Saigo, el chico de cabello largo, lo miraba con cierta curiosidad.

- Tú estabas con ese chico de ayer, ¿verdad? – Le preguntó después de un rato. Tatsu se exaltó un poco al oírlo. – El que retó al Capitán Okita, ¿cierto?

- Sí, Tetsu… - Contestó algo tímido. – Él es mi problemático hermano.

Los ojos del Shinsen se abrieron un poco más al escuchar esas últimas palabras, como si lo hubiera sorprendido alguna cosa.

- ¿Hermano…?

- Sí, menor por supuesto, en las buenas y en las malas. – Tatsu parecía bromear un poco con el asunto.

Pese a todo lo que habían vivido y los problemas en los que Tetsu de vez en cuando lo metía, seguían siendo hermanos, y eran lo único que le quedaba a cada uno. Tatsu notó algo de seriedad en Saigo.

- ¿Tú estabas tocando el violín en la mañana verdad? – Le preguntó el joven castaño tratando de cambiar un poco el tema.

- Sí, así es. – Le respondió, mientras miraba hacía el patio con la mirada algo perdida. – ¿Conoces ese instrumento?

- Bueno, la verdad nunca había visto uno en persona o algo parecido, pero ya había escuchado como eran y por eso lo reconocí.

- Ya veo. No hay muchas personas en Japón que estén familiarizados con algunos artefactos de origen Europeo como ese violín. En realidad fue un regalo del Subcomandante.

Ahora era Tatsu el que se sorprendió ante las palabras del Shinsen. Se preguntaban si había escuchado mal o algo parecido. De acuerdo a lo que él tenía entendido el subcomandante era aquel hombre vestido de negro que se había metido en la pelea de ayer, el llamado "Demonio del Shinsengumi". En ninguna parte de su imaginación lo podía ver tocando un violín.

- Yo también tengo un hermano menor. – Dijo de pronto Saigo, aparentemente sin notar la sorpresa en su expresión. Tatsu salió de golpe de sus pensamientos y volvió su atención al chico frente a él.

- ¿Enserio?

- Se llama Akira. – Prosiguió con sus ojos aún puestos en el patio. Se le veía algo pensativo mientras hablaba. – Ambos somos originarios de Edo. Yo viene a Kyoto el año pasado, al escuchar del crecimiento de los disturbios. Tiempo después mi hermano me siguió. Él tiene una prometida en casa; se iban a casar esta primavera, pero él decidió venir para acá, ganar un poco de prestigio antes de contraer matrimonio con ella. Yo le dije que no lo hiciera, pero nunca me hace caso.

- Sí, sé lo que se siente…

- Creo que está bien. – Agregó el Shinsen con una ligera sonrisa. – Se hizo parte de la Guardia de Kyoto, y me parece que ahora trabaja como guardaespaldas de alguien importante. Honestamente hace ya algún tiempo que no lo veo, a pesar de que estamos en la misma ciudad. Pero sé que el próximo mes regresará a casa, y la verdad estaré mucho más tranquilo cuando se encuentre lejos de esta locura.

Tatsu estaba algo confundido con lo que pasaba. No estaba seguro de qué lo había llevado a contarle esa clase de cosas, como si se conocieran desde hace tiempo. A su vez notó algo familiar en su tono de voz… era como preocupación o cuidado, aunque aparentemente algo escondidos. Él comprendía en parte de que se trataba.

- ¿Por qué quieres a tu hermano lejos de Kyoto y tú te quedas aquí sin problema? – Le preguntó Tatsunosuke con un tono serio.

- Es simple. – Respondió sin voltear a verlo. – Yo no tengo a nadie que me espere en casa… ni siquiera tengo un buen trato con mi padre. Así que si muero o vivo en este lugar, nada cambiaría. – De pronto, la mirada de Saigo cambió. Su expresión se puso más seria, casi de preocupación o de inquietud. – Pero si a él le pasara algo… sé que mucha gente sufrirá por eso…

El joven Ichimura se quedó en silencio frente a tal afirmación. Nunca había visto a una persona referirse de esa manera a si mismo y a otra persona. Aquella mujer que les había servido la comida en la mañana, también se había puesto algo extraña cuando tocaron el tema de los "Hermanos", y ahora este joven decía esas cosas. Sentía que había más oculto en todo esto, y al mismo tiempo él se sentía algo identificado con esas palabras… ¿Qué significaría todo eso…?

- ¡¡¡¿S I R V I E N T E! – Escucharon de pronto que una voz aguda gritaba a lo lejos con todas sus fuerzas. El grito casi se escuchó en todos los alrededores, llamando la atención de los miembros del grupo. Tatsu no por su parte, pareció reconocer de inmediato de quién se trataba…

Minutos después, en la habitación del Subcomandante Hijikata, éste continuaba escribiendo en el mismo lugar con toda tranquilidad. Al mismo tiempo, el Capitán de la Tropa número uno se encontraba detrás de él, aparentemente dándole un masaje en los hombros. Pese a todo, el subcomandante parecía ni siquiera importarle la presencia del capitán en la habitación.

En ese momento, unos pasos en el pasillo se acercan lentamente a la habitación. La persona que se aproximaba era un hombre alto, de cabellera oscura y larga sujeta con una cola hacía atrás, vestido con un traje de color oscuro, y armado a su zurda con una espada envainada. El rostro del hombre era algo alargado y de piel blanca. Sus dos ojos parecían dar la impresión de estar cerrados o algo parecido, pero esto no parecía ser un problema para su andar. De pronto, el hombre se detiene a unos cuantos centímetros de la puerta del Subcomandante, al ver en el piso algo muy singular. Parecía una bola de color rosado, pero ya que logró asimilar su forma se dio cuenta de que era Saizo, la mascota de Okita, el cual descansaba en el suelo. El hombre de negro abrió su ojo izquierdo un poco para verlo con claridad, mostrando de está manera el color dorado de éste. Luego, le sacó la vuelta lentamente para continuar hacía su destino.

- La noticia del día es la nueva cara en los cuarteles. – Mencionó el recién llegado desde la entrada de la habitación. Okita volteó rápidamente al escucharlo, mientras que el Subcomandante no desvió para nada su atención.

- ¡Buenos días Saito-san! – Saludo del capitán con alegría.

El hombre de negro entró en la habitación, al mismo tiempo que se retiraba la espada del cinturón. Se sentó en el suelo, cerca de la puerta, y colocó su arma a lado de él.

- Ya todo el mundo sabe que ha aceptado a ese niño como su sirviente. – Agregó con una sonrisa algo sarcástica.

- Eso ha de ser porque no ha pasado nada más interesante últimamente. – Comentó Hijikata con algo de desidia. El subcomandante tomó su pipa con la mano izquierda y sacó todo el humo en su boca de un sólo golpe. – ¿Tú que piensas de él Saito?

A Okita pareció llamarle la atención la preguntaba que acababa de plantear. Por su parte, el otro pareció pensar unos instantes en la respuesta apropiada.

- Muchos dirán que fue muy valiente o muy tonto en retar a Okita a un duelo como el de ayer. – Comenzó a decir con tranquilidad. – Pero en lo personal, la palabra que usaría sería "obstinado"…

Hijikata lo miró reojo. A simple vista no se podía apreciar si estaba o no de acuerdo con ese comentario. El Capitán Okita por su parte parecía reírse un poco de ambos. De pronto, se escuchan otros pasos en el pasillo, los cuales se acercaban hacía ellos.

- Parece que el té ya viene en camino. – Comentó el joven de blanco al oírlos.

Sin embargo, justo en ese momento, los pasos próximos se vieron interrumpidos súbitamente, acompañados de un fuerte grito por parte de una persona, el sonido de unas tazas caer, un ruido similar al de un cerdo. Los tres hombres en la habitación voltearon de inmediato hacía la puerta, sólo para ver como un poco del té verde salía volando por el aire, acompañado después por el disgustado Saizo, que salía corriendo frente a la entrada.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, viendo en la misma dirección por unos segundos. De pronto, una mano se hace presente en la puerta corrediza del cuarto, seguidos por un rostro que lentamente se asomaba hacía ellos. Tetsu, con su rostro y cabellos mojados de té, asoma su cara hacía la habitación, con una expresión seria en su semblante.

- Lo derramé… - Mencionó el pelirrojo con algo de seriedad.

Sin importarle los modales o algo parecido, el Capitán de la Primera División pareció no poder contener la risa, dejándola explotar con todas sus ganas. Al mismo tiempo, el Subcomandante y el otro hombre de negro permanecieron en silencio.

- Y torpe también… - Agregó por último el hombre de ojos amarillos…

Ya la mañana terminó por completo, y dejando a un lado todo lo ocurrido el día anterior o en los primeros momentos de éste, los Cuarteles del Shinsengumi parecieron regresar a sus actividades normales. En el pasillo exterior junto a la habitación del Subcomandante, su nuevo "sirviente" se encuentra limpiando con un paño blanco el té que había derramado. Mientras realizaba su labor, su expresión estaba totalmente llena de enojo y rabia, aparentemente por lo que estaba haciendo.

- 'Por consideración a la petición de Souji Okita, te aceptaré en el grupo…' - Se dijo así mismo con un tono de burla y de enojo, recordando al mismo tiempo las mismas palabras que Hijikata le había dicho en la mañana. – ¡Maldito mentiroso, ¡Farsante, ¡¡Cara de Demonio…!

- Tranquilízate Tetsu. – Le mencionó una voz detrás de él. Souji Okita se encontraba sentado en el pasillo, con su mascota recostada en las rodillas mientras miraba hacía el patio. El Subcomandante a simple vista ya no estaba cerca. – Ser el sirviente del Subcomandante no es algo que pueda realizar cualquiera. Lo creas o no es algo estupendo para alguien que acaba de entrar. – Aunque las palabras del Capitán eran con la intención de animarlo, Tetsu parecía no ponerle mucha atención. – ¿Me escuchas Tetsu-kun?

- Si es tan "estupendo", ¿porqué no cambiamos de lugares?... – Le contestó aún con desidia. Tetsu alzó su mano derecha, mirando fijamente el paño con el que limpiaba el té. – Vine aquí para hacerme fuerte, y ahora estoy aquí limpiando pisos…

El chico apretó con fuerza la tela blanca ante la frustración que sentía. No podía creer que después de todo lo que había hecho, terminará como simple sirviente del Subcomandante, por más "estupendo" que Okita dijera que es. El chico tomó el trapo con sus dos manos y lo exprimió con fuerza, haciendo que el té que había limpiado cayera en una de las tazas.

- ¡¿Porqué no bebe su té del piso Subcomandante! – Gritó mientras lo exprimía.

- ¡Hijikata-san! – Pronunció de pronto el Capitán detrás de él.

Tetsu se paralizó al escucharlo, aparentemente muerto del miedo. Lentamente se giró hacía atrás, preparado para ver el tenebroso rostro de Hijikata Toshizou detrás de él. Sin embargo, no había ni rastro de él. Confundido, Tetsu notó como el capitán Okita se soltaba riendo ante su ingenuidad. La pequeña broma debió de haber hecho enojar más al chico, pero al contrario pareció calmarse un poco.

- ¿Porqué soy el sirviente del subcomandante? – Preguntó ya con algo de seriedad. – Ese sujeto me odia…

- ¿Estás asustado? – Le preguntó Okita, mirándolo de reojo. Tetsu no respondió; bajó su mirada al suelo con algo de tristeza. El capitán sonrió un poco ante la expresión del chico y luego de puso de pie. – Entonces mira esto como obstáculo que pasar Tetsu. – Le dijo el joven de blanco, mientras caminaba hacía el frente. – Tú puedes lograrlo, o lo sé… porqué ya has superado el primero.

El pelirrojo volteó a ver al capitán al escuchar esas palabras. El chico estaba algo confundido por su modo de hablar. Okita se encontraba viendo hacía el frente, hacía un árbol de cerezos que estaba en el patio. Los pétalos rosados caían poco a poco por azares del viento…

El día de primavera siguió su curso con normalidad y tranquilidad. La capital se vio relativamente calmada, sin ningún disturbio o acontecimiento a gran escala. Los cuarteles del Shinsengumi tampoco tuvieron mucho movimiento para variar, aunque en toda la tarde los líderes superiores del grupo no se vieron del todo. Las horas pasaron, y la noche cayó con naturalidad. La luna se ausentaba por completo del cielo, por lo que todas las estrellas brillaban sin problema.

Ya tarde, los cuarteles se encontraban en completo silencio. Los miembros del grupo aparentemente ya se habían dormido, o al menos la mayoría de ellos. Los soldados comunes del grupo dormían por grupos, divididos cada cuantos en diferentes habitaciones. Tetsu se encontraba recostado en una colchoneta en el suelo junto con otros miembros del grupo. Sin embargo, sus ojos se encontraban completamente abiertos, pues parecía no lograr conciliar el sueño por alguna razón.

De pronto, el joven pelirrojo se pone de pie en la oscuridad. Mira hacía al alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie despertara. Tomó sus tendidos y comenzó a caminar por la habitación, cuidando de no pisar ni despertar a nadie. Tetsu caminó hacía uno de los roperos del cuarto. Con cuidado coloca su mano en la puerta para abrirlo. Mientras lo hace, voltea hacía atrás. De pronto, mientras se distraía hacía un lado, de las sombras del ropero surge la mano de una persona, tomando a Tetsu de sus ropas. De inmediato el chico se asusta ante esto, lanzando un fuerte grito al aire. Sólo unos segundos después, una segunda mano se lanza hacía el frente, tapando su boca.

- Guarda silencio. – Escuchó que alguien le decía en voz baja. – ¿Qué no sabes que hora es?

En cuanto lo oyó hablar, el chico supo de quien se trataba. Oculto en el armario se encontraba Tatsunosuke, su hermano, con una expresión somnolienta en el rostro.

- ¡Tatsu! – Dijo sorprendido. – ¿Qué haces ahí? – Tatsu tomó a su hermano y lo colocó en el interior del ropero.

- Sabía que no ibas a ser capaz de dormir en cualquier lugar. – Le contestó mientras salía del sitio. – Por eso te quise preparar este lugar para ti.

Tetsu se quedó algo serio al escuchar esas palabras. Entre ellos no era secreto el problema que tenía Tetsu. Desde aquel día en que sus padres murieron, el chico no era capaz de conciliar el sueño en lugares muy amplios. De hecho, el único lugar donde acostumbraba dormir desde entonces era en el ropero, el mismo lugar donde estando oculto… lo pudo ver todo.

- Hermano… - Pronunció en voz baja, pero no pudo decir nada más.

Tatsu siempre había querido que su hermano dejara de una vez ese problema, pero no se sentía en el derecho de exigirle nada como eso.

- Duerme bien Tetsu. – Le dijo su hermano mayor al tiempo que cerraba el armario, dejando la puerta un poco abierta.

En el interior de éste, Tetsu se encontraba recostado sobre los tendidos. Aún se le veía algo pensativo, y al parecer había aún otra cosa que no lo dejaba dormir. El chico cerró con fuerza sus ojos. En su mente sólo podía ver fuego, sangre… y esa misma figura negra con esos ojos… Todo era igual desde que aquello paso. Tal vez era este sentimiento lo que le impedía ser en verdad un miembro de este grupo.

De pronto, un sonido en el patio llama su atención. Tetsu abre rápidamente sus ojos al escuchar como algo se movía. No era en la habitación, de eso estaba seguro. Lentamente abrió la puerta del armario, asomándose hacía afuera.

- ¡Tatsu…! – Pronunció en voz baja, pero no recibió respuesta.

Su hermano se había quedado dormido justo frente a la puerta del armario. El pelirrojo no quería despertarlo, así que salió lentamente del armario, y se movió con cuidado hacía la puerta de la habitación.

Todas las habitaciones del cuartel parecían estar a oscuras, excepto una en especial, que era alumbrada por la luz de una vela. Tetsu se movió con cuidado hacía la habitación. A través de las puertas, se veían dos siluetas.

- Es la habitación del Subcomandante… - Se dijo así mismo al darse cuenta de que habitación era, lo sabía bien ya que esa mañana había estado en ella.

En el interior del cuarto, se encontraba el Subcomandante Hijikata, sentado en el suelo, con su pipa habitual en la boca. Frente a él, se encontraba otra persona, vestida con un traje gris. El Subcomandante parecía estarlo escuchando con cuidado.

- Supongo que ya escuchó del incidente ocurrido el día de ayer en el que intervinieron las divisiones dos y diez. – Comentaba la persona en la habitación, con mucho cuidado en su tono. En ese momento, le acercó con su mano un papel blanco y doblado. – Aquí están los detalles de los movimientos ocurridos en la Calle Kiyamachi la última noche.

- Bien hecho. – Comentó el hombre de negro, tomando el papel. Hijikata pareció darle una rápida leída a su contenido, al tiempo que retiraba su pipa de sus labios. – Ya veo. Como sospechábamos, desaparecieron en los alrededores del Camino Oike.

- Estuve vigilando una residencia en este lugar. – Prosiguió la otra persona. – Por dos noches vi entrar al mismo grupo de Ronin en el sitio.

- Será mejor que sigas investigando. Si notas algo…

Antes de que el Subcomandante continuara con sus palabras, su acompañante alzó su mano derecha, indicándole con ésta con guardara silencio. Hijikata se quedó algo extrañado ante esto.

- Un segundo... – Mencionó el extraño, volteando lentamente hacía la puerta de la habitación.

Al mismo tiempo, afuera en el patio, Tetsu se encontraba frente al cuarto con su pecho cerca del suelo. Ya que estaba afuera, tenía curiosidad de saber con quién estaba hablando a esas horas; después de todo, ahora tendría que ser su "sirviente".

- "¿Con quién estará hablando?" – Se preguntó Tetsu mientras intentaba escuchar.

En ese mismo momento, como por arte de magia, una serie de objetos atraviesan la puerta de la habitación, directo a la parte en donde se encontraba Tetsu. Los objetos se lanzaron en su contra, encajándose en el suelo sin tocarlo, a excepción de una que le rozó el brazo, haciéndole una cortada. Tetsu ni siquiera se había dado cuenta hasta que sintió el dolor de la herida. Se vio rodeado por todos esos objetos. Era pequeñas cuchillas de metal, clavadas en el suelo a su alrededor.

- ¡¿Qué rayos! – Se preguntó sorprendido.

En las puertas se veían los agujeros por lo que salieron hacía el exterior. En ese momento, se abren de golpe gracias a las manos de una persona. La tenue luz del cuarto surgió por ellas hacía el patio, alumbrando al pequeño espía. Tetsu se quedó en su lugar mirando hacía el frente a la persona en la puerta. No era el Subcomandante Hijikata, era otra persona.

Se trataba de un chico, alto y delgado, vestido con un traje gris y una cinta negra en su cintura. Su cabello era completa negro, con un copete peinado hacía arriba. Atrás de su cabeza tenía una larga cola que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda.

- ¿Quién es...? – Preguntó Tetsunosuke casi sin poder hablar.

El extraño se le quedaba viendo con una expresión fría y seria en su semblante, sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

FIN DEL CAPITULO IV


	5. Capitulo V El Chico de las Sombras

_Después de duras pruebas, Tetsunosuke creía haber logrado su cometido de ingresar al Shinsengumi con el propósito de hacerse un hombre fuerte. Sin embargo, desconocía que el Subcomandante Hijikata tenía un plan para el chico muy diferente al que él tenía en mente, ya que terminó convirtiéndose en el nuevo sirviente al servicio del Subcomandante. Ahora, Tetsu tendrá que encontrar otro camino para cumplir su más afamado deseo… _

------------------------------------------------

En ese mismo momento, como por arte de magia, una serie de objetos atraviesan la puerta de la habitación, directo a la parte en donde se encontraba Tetsu. Los objetos se lanzaron en su contra, encajándose en el suelo sin tocarlo, a excepción de una que le rozó el brazo, haciéndole una cortada. Tetsu ni siquiera se había dado cuenta hasta que sintió el dolor de la herida. Se vio rodeado por todos esos objetos. Eran pequeñas cuchillas de metal, clavadas en el suelo a su alrededor.

- ¡¿Qué rayos?! – Se preguntó sorprendido.

En las puertas se veían los agujeros por lo que salieron hacía el exterior. En ese momento, se abren de golpe gracias a las manos de una persona. La tenue luz del cuarto surgió por ellas hacía el patio, alumbrando al pequeño espía. Tetsu se quedó en su lugar mirando hacía el frente a la persona en la puerta. No era el Subcomandante Hijikata, era otra persona.

Se trataba de un chico, alto y delgado, vestido con un traje gris y una cinta negra en su cintura. Su cabello era completamente negro, con un copete peinado hacía arriba. Atrás de su cabeza tenía una larga cola que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda.

- ¿Quién es...? – Preguntó Tetsunosuke casi sin poder hablar.

**HACEDOR DE PAZ**

CAPITULO V  
EL CHICO DE LAS SOMBRAS

El extraño se le quedó viendo fijamente desde la puerta, sin cambiar ni un segundo la expresión fría de sus ojos. Tetsu casi se sentía intimidado esos profundos ojos oscuros que lo habían sorprendido de un momento a otro. Su mano izquierda estaba colocada en el lugar en el que una de las cuchillas lo había lastimado; estaba comenzando a sangrar. El sirviente nunca había visto a ese nuevo muchacho. Sus ojos eran fríos, serios, pensativos; no reflejaban ni una sola emoción, al igual todo lo demás de su rostro. Su presencia intimidaba singularmente al muchacho, hasta dejarlo congelado.

De pronto, las puertas se vuelven a cerrar lentamente por acción del extraño. Tetsu se quedó sorprendido al ver como su figura se perdía en el interior de la habitación.

- ¿Qué era? – Pronunció la voz del Subcomandante mientras se cerraban las puertas.

- Nada importante. – Le mencionó el chico con completa tranquilidad. – Sólo era un pequeño perro que oía lo que no le incumbía.

Tetsu se quedó por un segundo atónito al escuchar esas palabras desde su posición, solamente para después cubrirse por completo por la rabia.

- ¡¿Qué cosa?! – Gritó sin importarle el lugar en el que se encontraba o la situación. – ¡¿A quién le estás diciendo pequeño perro...?!

Antes de que el pelirrojo fuera capaz de decir alguna otra palabra, una mano se le acercó rápidamente por detrás, tapándole la boca. Luego, la misma mano lo jaló con fuerza, alejándolo lo más rápidamente posible del frente de la habitación.

En el interior del cuarto, Hijikata fue capaz de oír sin dificultad el grito de Tetsu, el cual en realidad no había sido para nada escondido. El Shinsen pareció reconocer de inmediato la voz de Tetsunosuke sin problema. Rápidamente se puso de pie y abrió las puertas frenético. Sin embargo, ya cuando la luz del cuarto tocó el exterior, frente al Subcomandante no se encontraba más que el césped del jardín.

- Esa voz era de… - Pronunció en tono bajo con algo de enojo. Sin ponerle más importancia de la debida ni perder más el tiempo, cerró de nuevo las puertas y se dispuso a seguir con sus asuntos.

Al mismo tiempo, oculto detrás de los arbustos del jardín ubicados a algunos metros delante del cuarto, Tatsu yacía tirado en el suelo completamente oculto, mientras en sus brazos tenía a Tetsunosuke fuertemente sujeto, sobretodo su boca para que no pronunciara algo que pudiera delatar su ubicación. El rostro del mayor de los Ichimura estaba cubierto por el espanto, muy diferente a su hermano que se le notaba aún el enojo.

Después que el Subcomandante cerró de nuevo las puertas, Tetsu comenzó a intentar zafarse de las manos de su hermano. Sin embargo, éste, con todo el miedo del mundo reflejado en su expresión, no lo soltaba para nada.

- Guarda silencio Tetsu. – Le dijo en voz baja. – Tu dramatismo terminará por matarnos a los dos, ¿lo sabes?

La travesura nocturna de Tetsu parecía haber terminado sin ningún incidente grave. Sin embargo, unos minutos después de haber sido sorprendido y luego ignorado, fue el causante de que una habitación más del cuartel se viera alumbrada a esa hora. Dentro de esa habitación se encontraban los hermanos Ichimura, además de Ayu, la chica que esa mañana le había servido el desayuno. Al parecer era la encargada de la comida para los soldados, pero en ese instante tenía la labor de curar la herida que Tetsunosuke había recibido en su brazo derecho por estar espiado a escondidas frente a la habitación de Hijikata.

- ¡¿Es qué acaso me quieres ver muerto Tetsu?! – Reprendía Tatsu a su hermano menor, jalándole sus mejillas como señal de regaño ante sus acciones. – ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!

- ¡Ya sueltamente Tatsu! – Gritó el chico en respuesta al trató de su hermano mayor. Su brazo ya se encontraba vendado.

- La mejor medicina para tu ánimo es estar tranquilo Tatsu-san. – Mencionó la joven de cabello oscuro con una sonrisa.

- Es difícil estar tranquilo con este niño como hermano. – Contestó desanimado el chico de cabello castaño, soltándole las mejillas.

- ¡Yo no hice nada malo! – Contestó furioso el muchacho pelirrojo, frotando sus mejillas rojas. – Pensé que era un intruso y lo seguí, eso es todo. Pero lo escuché hablando con el Subcomandante acerca de un incidente ocurrido ayer… ¿quién es ese sujeto tan extraño?

- Ese sujeto "tan extraño" es un Inspector. – Contestó Ayu, casi como un suspiro.

Ambos hermanos se vieron confundidos el uno al otro al escuchar la respuesta tan repentina. ¿Inspector?, ¿Qué significaba eso? Ayu notó de inmediato la confusión en sus ojos. Miró fijamente al chico pelirrojo, sonriéndole

- Tetsu, acabas de conocer al jefe de inspectores e investigadores del Shinsengumi, Yamazaki Susumu.

- "¿Yamazaki?" – Se preguntó Tatsunosuke así mismo. Ese apellido ya lo había escuchado, y no hace mucho. Por su parte, la mujer siguió con su explicación.

- Él es diferente a los otros soldados. Su trabajo es investigar y recolectar información para el Subcomandante por la ciudad, en especial con respecto a los movimientos de los radicales. En otras palabras él es un "espía".

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio tras escuchar la explicación de su compañera. De pronto, Tatsu pareció reaccionar de golpe ante la llegada de una idea a su cabeza,

- ¡¿Un… Ninja...?! – Preguntó el mayor, casi sin poder pronunciar por completo esa pregunta.

- Sí, supongo que esa palabra es la correcta. – Le contestó Ayu con la misma sonrisa. – A pesar de que es parte del Grupo Shinsen, toda la gente lo considera una persona muy misteriosa, y como pudiste haber notado da la impresión de no ser alguien muy amable. Pero la realidad es que esa imagen se debe a que su trabajo siempre evita que demuestre su verdadero rostro…

Los chicos parecieron notar algo singular en la manera en la que la joven había pronunciado esa última explicación, casi con un tono "nostálgico".

- A pesar de ser una persona misteriosa, tú pareces saber mucho de él. – Comentó Tatsunosuke al notar como hablaba de esa persona con ese singular modo.

Ayumu se sobresaltó al escuchar la observación del mayor de los Ichimura. Una risa nerviosa surgió de pronto de la joven, como intentando disfrazar la verdadera naturaleza de lo que ocurría.

- No, por supuesto que no. – Contestó apresurada mientras se reía con moderación. – Mi único trabajo es cocinar la comida de los soldados… No sé nada que no tenga que ver con ello...

Tatsu no dijo más a respecto, pero en el fondo estaba seguro de que había algo detrás de ese tema…

_- ¡Muchas gracias señorita! – Agradeció Tetsu, antes de continuar con su desayuno._

_- Me llamo Ayumu, Ayumu Yamazaki. – Le contestó ella al tiempo que le daba el plato. – Pero bueno, no sé si prefieras llamarme "Ayu"..._

- ¿Y podría yo convertirme en un inspector también? – Preguntó de pronto Tetsu. La voz de su hermano sacó drásticamente al contable de sus pensamientos.

El chico castaño pareció tardar más tiempo del debido en procesar la pregunta que le había formulado el pelirrojo a la joven frente a ellos.

- ¿Qué?.. – Preguntó extrañado.

De pronto, la expresión de Tetsu cambió drásticamente. Agachó su mirada y su expresión pareció entristecerse.

- Si me quedo como un simple sirviente, no podré enfrentarme a los hombres de Chosu... y no podré cumplir mi deseo. – Comentó casi en voz baja el muchacho pelirrojo.

Los dos oyentes se quedaron en silencio al escuchar tales palabras, especialmente por el tono en el que lo había pronunciado. La más extrañada era por supuesto Ayu, la cual no conocía aún del todo al chico, mientras que Tatsu ya sabía la forma en la que pensaba su hermano menor. Ayu ya estaba enterada del duelo con el capitán Okita, incluyendo lo que todo el mundo había escuchado que el Subcomandante le había dicho aquella ocasión…

_- Lo que buscas no lo encontrarás aquí. – Dijo de pronto con suma tranquilidad y sin moverse siquiera. – En el Shinsengumi no aprenderás a usar la espada para la venganza…_

"Venganza", eso era lo que el Subcomandante había mencionado. De seguro él había visto en las acciones de Tetsu los deseos de venganza. Entonces, este muchacho había entrado al Shinsengumi para vengarse de alguien… ¿Sería ese el deseo que acababa de mencionar?

Después de un rato Tetsu reaccionó de nuevo, recuperando el mismo humor.

- ¡Lo he decidido! – Pronunció de pronto con entusiasmo al tiempo que se paraba de nuevo. – ¡Dejaré de se un sirviente y me convertiré en un investigador! Después de todo no debe de ser tan difícil recolectar información...

- No sabes lo que estás diciendo... – Le dijo Ayu, para nada convencida de la decisión del chico.

- Piénsalo. Doy la impresión de tener menos edad de la que tengo, ¿no?, pues entonces sería pan comido pasar inadvertido. ¡Le demostraré al Subcomandante que es un error que sea un simple sirviente y que puedo hacer un mejor trabajo que ese sujeto de cabello puntiagudo!

Pronunciando con ímpetu sus nuevos deseos, el muchacho se dirigió rápidamente hacía la puerta del cuarto, disponiéndose a salir de ese sitio de inmediato.

- ¡Tetsu! – Le gritó su hermano intentando detenerlo.

- ¡Me iré a dormir justo ahora! – Le contestó el pelirrojo, girándose hacía él en la puerta. – ¡Mañana comenzará esta nueva misión!

El chico corrió apresurado por el pasillo, disponiéndose a dormir de inmediato.

- ¡Espera idiota! – Gritó el chico mayor, parándose y yéndose de inmediato a la puerta. – ¡No te vayas así sin dar las gracias!

Sin embargo, sus gritos fueron completamente ignorados, y de un segundo a otro la figura de Tetsunosuke se perdió a lo lejos. Disgustado por la actitud de su hermano, Tatsunosuke se giró de nuevo al cuarto para intentar disculparse.

- Es duro ser el hermano mayor, ¿no es así? – Pronunció Ayu, que seguía sentada en el suelo, mirándolo con una sonrisa aparentemente divertida.

- Lamento haberte pedido que lo atendieras a estas horas de la noche. – Se disculpó el mayor con vergüenza.

- No te preocupes. Igual no lograba conciliar el sueño.

La sonrisa del rostro de la chica se desvaneció lentamente, cambiando a un semblante más pensativo.

- Dime… ¿Por qué él desea vengarse del clan Chosu? – Preguntó con un tono serio la muchacha, basándose al parecer por todo lo que Tetsunosuke había mencionado.

Tatsu se quedó serio al escuchar tal pregunta. Giró su cabeza hacía afuera, centrando la mirada en el suelo de madera del pasillo. La noche era cálida, y ese calor lo tocaba con delicadeza desde el jardín central de los cuarteles.

- Nuestros padres murieron asesinados hace dos años. – Mencionó de pronto el chico con seriedad. Ayu se sorprendió al oír eso, pero intentó mantener la calma. – Como ya has de saber, el Clan Chosu es el clan líder de los recientes movimientos imperialistas que han comenzando a atacar al Shogunato. No estoy muy enterado, pero parece ser que mi padre de alguna manera era un partidario de la entrada de los extranjeros a Japón. Él y mi madre fueron asesinados por un miembro del Clan Chosu, o al menos de alguna parte del clan que se oponía a esta idea.

Ayu pareció confundirse al escuchar esa explicación. No esperaba que se tratara de algo como eso. Tatsu continuó hablando sin voltear a ver a la joven.

- Si nos enlistábamos en el Shinsengumi, que se encarga de proteger la ciudad del movimiento de los Ronin, obtendríamos información de Chosu, y por lo tanto sería más fácil encontrar a ese hombre que asesinó a nuestros padres. Esa era la idea que teníamos en un principio... pero parece que Tetsu aún no la ha olvidado…

Ayu desvió su mirada al suelo una vez que Tatsunosuke guardó silencio; una sonrisa inocente regresó a su semblante.

- Suena como la idea de un niño pequeño… - Comentó después de unos segundos.

- No pienses mucho en lo que Tetsu dice. – Agregó Tatsu, girándose de nuevo al interior del cuarto. De igual manera, el muchacho disfrazaba sus pensamientos con el mismo estilo de expresión. – Sus intenciones son buenas, pero a veces se deja llevar…

Tatsu se dispuso a retirarse, saliendo por completo de la habitación.

- Buenas noches. – Pronunció por último, cerrando las puertas del cuarto como acto seguido.

Justo cuando las puertas se cerraron y se encontró de nuevo sola, Ayu se giró lentamente hacía la puerta, mirándola con gran seriedad. Al parecer había algo que la había comenzando a perturbar para ese momento…

La noche le había parecido eterna a Tetsu. De hecho, no había podido dormir mucho después de que le curaran su herida y regresara al mismo armario. Su mente estaba concentrada por completo en esa persona con la que se había encontrado en la noche, y en todo lo que Ayumu le había dicho con respecto a él y al trabajo de Inspector. Se había decidido por completo a cumplir con ese propósito. Era obvio que como sirviente no lograría nada, pero de seguro si lograba hacer ese trabajo estaría más cerca de alcanzar su cometido. Pero antes que nada tenía el deber de observar que era lo que ese sujeto llamado "Yamazaki" hacía en realidad…

La mañana ya llevaba algunas horas de iniciada cuando Tetsu logró su primer cometido del día: encontrar al misterioso espía. Había estado recorriendo y preguntado por los cuarteles, hasta que al fin descubrió que Yamazaki esperaba siempre las órdenes directas del Subcomandante, aguardándolo en la habitación continua a la suya.

El chico de cabello oscuro y de peinado levantado había estado sentado en la habitación desde hace algún tiempo, mientras leía con cuidado un pequeño libro para pasar el rato. Sus ojos tranquilos y prácticamente libres de emoción estaban puestos en el escrito, colocado en un pequeño atril que lo elevaba a cierta altura para que el chico pudiera leerlo estando de rodillas en el suelo. Justo cuando acercó su mano al libro para cambiar de página, logró escuchar unos pasos secos que se aproximaban por el pasillo hacía la puerta abierta del cuarto.

El chico no le puso atención y dio sin preocupación la vuelta a la página. Un instante después, la figura decidida del menor de los Ichimura apareció justo en el umbral, con sus manos en la cintura y mirándolo fijamente desde su posición. Yamazaki volteó a verlo de reojo al divisar su figura en la puerta, pero después de un segundo volvió su vista a su frente sin ponerle importancia, cosa que al parece disgustó demasiado a Tetsu.

Entró sin invitación al cuarto, sentándose de lleno a la izquierda del muchacho, todo esto sin quitarle la mirada en ningún momento. Tetsu, ahora en el suelo junto con él, tenía sus ojos profundos clavados en el rostro del muchacho, mirándolo intensamente como si esperara que eso de alguna manera lo perturbara. Sin embargo, Yamazaki continuaba con su lectura con total tranquilidad.

- "¡¿Qué le pasa a este sujeto?!" – Se preguntó así mismo Tetsu al ver su actitud.

El chico comenzó a hacerle gestos y a sacarle la lengua, pero al parecer nada parecía mutarlo siquiera. La poca paciencia del pelirrojo ya se había agotado desde que puso un pie en ese cuarto… De pronto, el muchacho parece reaccionar, alzando con cuidado su mano derecha. Tetsunosuke se quedó quieto, esperando ver que hacía… pero para su sorpresa, el muchacho acercó su mano al libro y cambió la hoja…

Tetsu cayó al suelo al ver tal movimiento. Un rato después de eso, Yamazaki pareció reaccionar por fin a la presencia del chico.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo? – Le preguntó con tranquilidad sin quitar sus ojos de su lectura.

- Ya que insistes… te lo diré si tanto deseas saberlo... – Exclamó con un tono elocuente el sirviente, levantándose de inmediato como si nada.

El chico de cabello oscuro lo miró de reojo, confundido por dentro pero tranquilo por fuera. Tetsu llevó su mano derecha hacía su barbilla con una pose astuta.

- Verás "Inspector"… Esto se trata más o menos de un experimento, o más bien de una demostración...

- ¿Demostración de qué? – Preguntó Yamazaki más por deber que por otra cosa. Tetsu alzó su cabeza, tomando un tono más enérgico en sus palabras.

- ¡Éste será el día en que Ichimura Tetsunosuke dejará de ser un simple sirviente!, ¡Porque hoy le mostraré al Subcomandante Demonio la diferencia que existe entre nuestras habilidades!... Una vez que note que soy mejor para el trabajo... – Tetsu bajó de nuevo su mirada al espía, el cual desde hace algunos segundos ya había regresado su vista al libro, aparentemente ignorando lo que le estaba gritando a tan corta distancia de él. – ¡Oye!, ¡¿Me estás escuchando?!

De pronto, de un momento a otro, Yamazaki cerró con cuidado su libro. Tetsu se quedó confundido al ver esa reacción. En un principio pensó que se iba a levantar e iba a intentar hacerle algo, pero esa idea se esfumó casi al momento. Se escuchó de pronto ruidos a través de la puerta de la otra habitación, ruidos que fueron acompañados por el sonido de otra puerta abriéndose.

Tetsu se quedó en silencio; alguien había entrado a la otra habitación. Esa habitación era la del Subcomandante, así que de seguro se trataba de él, a quien Yamazaki estaba esperando.

- "¡Él está aquí!" – Pensó Tetsu tras darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Ese era el momento que esperaba… el éxito de su nueva misión dependía de ese instante. – "Es el momento, debo de estar listo para todo...!"

Tetsu se quedó observando con cuidado la puerta del cuarto, esperando que el Subcomandante hablara. Por su parte, Yamazaki continuaba de rodillas en el mismo lugar, totalmente inmóvil. De pronto, se escucha que alguien habla, pero no era lo que Tetsu esperaba…

- Hijikata-san... – Pronuncia una voz chillona con un tono casi de burla, pero no era la del Subcomandante. – ¿Aún no se levanta Subcomandante?... Ayu quiere saber si va a desayunar o si prefiere que su parte se le dé a los cerdos…

- ¿No recuerda que le dije de los hongos señor...? – Agregó la voz de otra persona con el mismo tono burlesco.

El muchacho pelirrojo se quedó atónito y confundido al reconocer esas dos voces. Con la primera no había estado seguro, pero después de oírla con más cuidado podía asegurar que se trataba de ese hombre pelirrojo y de estatura media, el que se suponía era el Capitán de la Segunda División y que había conocido justo ayer. La segunda la reconoció de inmediato, ya que se trataba de la voz de Okita, el Capitán de la Primera División y con quien ya había hablando en varias ocasiones.

Lo próximo que se escucharon fueron los quejidos de una tercera persona, al parecer como respuesta a los comentarios de los capitanes.

- Cierra la boca Souji... – Pronunció con desgano la que sí era la voz de Hijikata, seguida después por un intento de bostezo.

Tetsu cayó de nuevo al suelo al escuchar todo eso.

- "¡Él aún estaba dormido!" – Pensó con un sentimiento entre enojo y sorpresa.

Entonces Yamazaki no se encontraba en ese sitio esperando a que el Subcomandante le diera las órdenes, sino que además había estado esperando a que éste despertara. ¿Qué clase de dirigente de un grupo como Shinsengumi era ese sujeto?

En su cuarto, Hijikata estaba sentado sobre sus tendidos, teniendo su cabeza baja. Llevó su mano izquierda a su hombro derecho, y luego movió la cabeza hacía los lados para que su cuello también volviera a la normalidad después de tanto tiempo de sueño. El Subcomandante traía puesto un kimono para dormir de color blanco. A pesar de acabarse de levantar, su expresión no parecía soñolienta. Desde el momento en el que abrió sus ojos, su rostro reflejó de inmediato la habitual expresión seria y fría típica del famoso Hijikata Toshizou.

Okita y Nagakura estaban de pie en la puerta. Ninguno de ellos portaba su habitual uniforme del Shinsengumi. Okita vestía su kimono blanco con una cinta negra, mientras Nagakura usaba su traje gris con saco verde oscuro que usaba con frecuencia. Okita se sintió con la libertad de entrar al cuarto y dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación contraria.

- ¿Que hora es? – Preguntó con tranquilidad Hijikata, mientras Okita pasaba frente a él.

- Como la hora mayor de la Serpiente creo... – Le contestó el capitán.

- ¿Acaso estuvo afuera toda la noche Subcomandante? – Preguntó el capitán de cabellos rojos, con el mismo tono burlesco que tenía desde que apareció en su puerta.

- Estuve trabajando... no otra cosa. – Contestó con seriedad el segundo al mando del grupo mientras se ponía de pie, enderezando su cuerpo.

- Subcomandante, el pobre de Yamazaki lleva esperándolo desde hace algún rato para que le de las órdenes de hoy. – Comentó Okita, parándose a lado de la otra puerta. – Hasta se puso a leer en la otra habitación en lo que lo esperaba.

- Bien, ya desperté… - Le contestó con desgano, aparentemente completamente despierto. – ¿Pueden decirle a Ayumu-san que me traiga el desayuno?

- Para eso tiene a su sirviente, ¿o no? – Comentó Nagakura sin cambiar su tono, lo cual ya pareció exasperar al Subcomandante.

Hijikata volteó a ver de golpe al pelirrojo, clavando sus fulminantes ojos en él. Nagakura se quedó congelado al sentir su mirada profunda y penetrante sobre su persona, sentimiento que fue compartido por Okita, a pesar de que no lo estaban viendo a él.

- De inmediato señor… - Contestó nervioso Nagakura mientras retrocedía hacía atrás. Okita lo siguió por detrás, y ambos se alejaron de la habitación.

Una vez solo, Hijikata se quedó más tranquilo. Se giró lentamente hacía la puerta a sus espaldas, detrás de la cual se encontraba esperándolo el jefe de espías.

- Yamazaki-kun... – Pronunció con un tono tranquilo en dirección a la puerta.

- "¡Al fin!" – Pensó sobresaltado Tetsu, que también se encontraba aguardando.

Se apresuró lo más rápido que pudo a la puerta que estaba a la diestra del espía, abriéndola de golpe al tiempo que Yamazaki a penas se ponía de pie.

- ¡Subcomandante!, ¡Ichimura Tetsunosuke listo para...!

Las palabras que Tetsu comenzó a pronunciar incluso antes de que terminara de abrir la puerta fueron silenciadas de golpe al visualizar ante él lo que había del otro lado: No había abierto la puerta de una habitación, sino la puerta de uno de los armarios…

Mientras tanto, Yamzaki se aproximó hacía la puerta que estaba delante de él, hincándose con cuidado frente a ella para luego abrirla.

- ¿Si señor? – Preguntó el chico con un tono profundo de respeto.

Tetsu se quedó totalmente atónito al ver el armario ante él… Yamazaki no estaba sentado a lado de la puerta que daba a la habitación del Subcomandante, sino sentado frente a ella. Como él era nuevo en ese lugar, era lógico que aún no tuviera una idea clara de la distribución de las habitaciones, lo que había provocado sin remedio su error de ubicación… sin embargo, él podría haber jurado que la voz de Hijikata y de los dos capitanes provenía justamente de esa dirección… ¿Cómo había podido equivocarse de esa manera?

Volteó a ver de reojo a Yamazaki en la otra puerta… ¿Habría sido él?

- "¡Truco ninja!" – Pensó furioso y a la vez avergonzado mientras veía al Inspector.

A pesar de todo, Hijikata había escuchado el grito tan enérgico de Tetsu. Una vez que Yamazaki abrió la puerta, se acercó a ésta para asomarse hacía el otro cuarto. No tardó mucho tiempo el visualizar la cabellera rojiza de Tetsunosuke, la cual sobresalía por completo de todo el resto de los colores de la habitación. La expresión del Subcomandante reflejó cierta desidia a ver a su nuevo sirviente tan temprano en la mañana y en ese mismo momento.

- Ah, eras tú... ¿que haces aquí? – Le dijo Hijikata con desgano. Tetsu reaccionó, y se giró rápidamente hacía él. – ¿No tuviste suficiente con estar espiando en la noche?

El sirviente se quedó atónito al escuchar esas palabras. Después de todo, el Subcomandante sí se había dado cuenta de su presencia en la noche anterior. Eso había sido su culpa, ya que sin pensarlo le había gritado a Yamazaki, el cual lo había descubierto con facilidad.

Hijikata se giró de nuevo hacía el interior de su cuarto, dirigiéndose a una de las esquinas, en la cual aguardaba el kimono negro que usaba con regularidad.

- Mis disculpas por hacerte esperar Yamazaki. – Comentó el Subcomandante, mientras tomaba el kimono con la intención de cambiarse de ropa.

Tetsu se apresuró rápidamente a la puerta al escuchar que estaba comenzando a dar las órdenes, colocándose detrás de Yamazaki. Éste y Hijikata continuaron como si nada. El hombre de alto rango seguía dando las instrucciones, mientras se retiraba sus ropas de dormir y se colocaba su ropa habitual.

- Me temo que el día de hoy será algo atareado para ti. Necesito que recolectes la información que puedas de Gofukuya y Kyouya en Shijou. Tuvimos reportes de un número considerable de Ronins en los últimos días. Si tienes algo de tiempo, necesito también que revises esa tienda de segunda mano que has estado observando.

- ¿Masuya? – Preguntó Yamazaki para estar seguro de la orden.

- Sí. Ya sabes que hacer con eso. Cualquier dato me lo comunicas.

- ¿Algo más?

Una vez con su kimono puesto, el Subcomandante pasó a amarrarse la cinta del mismo color en la cintura. Parecía meditar un poco en la última pregunta del espía, antes de contestar.

- No, creo que será todo por hoy. Si se presenta algo te haré llamar.

- Entendido. – Exclamó el ninja al mismo tiempo que volvía a cerrar la puerta con cuidado.

Una vez recibida su orden, Yamazaki se puso rápidamente de pie y se giró hacía el armario que Tetsu había abierto. Por su parte, el pelirrojo lo volteaba a ver confundido desde su posición.

- Oye... – Pronunció Tetsu para llamar su atención, pero Yamazaki parecía ignorarlo por completo. El sirviente se puso de pie furioso. – Oye... ¡Oye!, ¡No me ignores!

Yamazaki caminó hacía el armario abierto, mientras Tetsu le seguía y le hablaba a sus espaldas. De pronto, el chico de cabello oscuro sacó de este sitio un elegante kimono de color rosado. Ichimura miró extrañado la prenda tan extraña que sacaba.

- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? – Le preguntó confundido. – Si eres un ninja, debes de vestirte como tal, ¿no?... Aunque de día eso no serviría de mucho...

Yamazaki se alejó del armario, de nuevo sin ponerle atención a las preguntas o comentarios de la otra persona en esa habitación. Tetsu, algo curioso por lo que el chico hacía, se dirigió al armario para ver que era lo que estaba guardado ahí. A pesar de que había sido él quien lo abrió, no se había fijado en su contenido: adentro del armario, doblados con cuidado y cada uno en su lugar, había varios kimonos de mujer, todos de diferentes colores, y algunos con adornos muy llamativos. Tetsu se quedó totalmente confundido…

- Aquí… hay muchos Kimonos… - Preguntó extrañado mientras volteaba a ver de reojo al Ninja. – ¿Para qué son...?

Para cuando el pelirrojo volteó a ver de nuevo al chico, éste se estaba cambiando de ropa, del traje oscuro que usaba al kimono rosa que había sacado del armario. Se veía a simple vista que se trataba de un kimono para mujer… ¿Por qué se lo estaba poniendo él?

Se colocó un abrigo de color blanco encima del kimono y se giró de nuevo al armario. Tetsu lo siguió con la vista, ya sin pronunciar ninguna frase, pregunta o replica; parecía que tenía más curiosidad de saber que era lo que estaba haciendo. De la parte baja del armario, sacó una caja de madera con cajones. Tetsu ya había visto cajas como esa. Los actores del teatro Kabuki cargaban en ellas todas las herramientas que usaban para maquillarse para las funciones. Esto pareció darle una idea al chico de lo que estaba haciendo… aún así, se le quedó viendo fijamente a ver que hacía.

Yamazaki colocó la caja en el suelo y se sentó delante de ella. En efecto, al abrirla, se pudo ver que contenía varios instrumentos para maquillaje. Lo próximo no fue comprensible para Tetsu, al menos no al principio. El chico tomó una cinta blanca e hizo todo su cabello hacía atrás, de tal manera que no le tapara para nada el rostro. Después pasó a colocarse en diferentes partes del rostro una sustancia liquida, y sobre ésta área manchada con esa sustancia comenzó a colocar pequeños pedazos de un material blando y de color claro, mismo que fue ajustando con cuidado hasta que casi se confundía con su propia piel. Hizo esto sobre todo es los pómulos del rostro y en su nariz.

Tomó un pequeño espejo que estaba guardado en uno de los cajones de la caja, y lo acercó a su rostro. Desde la distancia en la que lo tenía no era capaz de ver a la totalidad su cara, sino más bien una parte en particular de ella. Con un pincel comenzó a retocar varias de las zonas que había cubierto con esa sustancia, ajustando el tono del área y de su contorno. Pasó de inmediato a maquillarse con un polvo blanquizco por toda la cara, hasta que quedó de un singular tono de piel claro.

Mientras Yamazaki se delineaba los ojos y hacía uno toques finales a su maquillaje, Tetsu lo miraba totalmente atónito. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo…

Una vez que el arreglo de su rostro quedó, el chico guardó todo de nuevo en la caja y se dirigió una última vez al armario. Tetsu, aún sin palabras, se acercó con cuidado hacía él para ver que era lo que sacaría ahora. Entonces surgió el toque final para lo que había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo. De la parte superior del armario, el espía sacó una peluca de mujer de color negro… Yamazaki se colocó con cuidado la peluca en su cabeza, mientras los ojos de Tetsunosuke se abrían por completo, casi saltando de sus órbitas al darse cuenta de lo que había sido testigo…

Dos miembros del Grupo Shinsen caminaban cerca de la puerta de los cuarteles, cada uno portando ya su uniforme. De pronto, la atención de ambos es desviada de golpe al percibir cerca de ellos la presencia de una persona. Con el hermoso fondo de los pétalos de sakura a sus espaldas, una hermosa mujer de cabello brillante y negro, ojos oscuros y piel clara, caminaba con pasos cuidados hacía la entrada. Traía los labios pintados de un tono rojizo, y como marca partícula tenía un pequeño lunar debajo del ojo izquierdo. Vestía un kimono de color rosa oscuro, y sobre éste un abrigo largo de color blanco. La mujer pasó sonriente frente a los dos hombres, los cuales le siguieron con la vista hasta que llegó a la puerta. De pronto, los dos parecieron comenzar a sonreír con diversión.

- Si no supiera que se trata Yamazaki-san, de seguro me sentiría intimidado por una chica tan linda. – Comentó uno de ellos con un tono burlón.

Pero ellos dos no eran los únicos que miraban como esa figura salía de los cuarteles, ya que Tetsu la venía siguiendo con cuidado desde que salió de la habitación… El chico seguía aún sin palabras. No podía creerlo, pero esa mujer tan hermosa ni siquiera era una mujer: Era Yamazaki, el espía… si no hubiera visto con sus propios ojos la transformación, jamás lo creería, sin importar quien se lo dijera.

Era increíble, simplemente increíble. Todo el mundo sabía que en el Teatro Kabuki, todos los papeles eran interpretados por hombres, incluso los papeles femeninos, así que eso no era tan extraño. Sin embargo, por más que un hombre del Teatro Kabuki se maquillara y se disfrazara, de seguro nunca llegaría a hacer lo que Yamazaki había logrado.

- "¡Sorprendente!" – Pensó el pelirrojo, mientras Yamazaki desaparecía en la calle. – "¡Ahora entiendo!, es casi como una persona completamente diferente... ¡¿Esto es lo que logra hacer un inspector?!"

Tetsu creía que el hecho de parecer un niño de diez años o menos teniendo en realidad quince era una gran ventaja, ¿Pero cambiar por completo tu apariencia e incluso tu sexo ante la demás gente?... Eso era realmente impresionante. En ese momento, el chico pelirrojo pareció darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba, al tiempo que recordaba de golpe su nueva "misión". Se suponía que tenía que demostrarle al Subcomandante sus habilidades, y que podría hacer mejor el trabajo de ese chico… pero después de ver esa transformación, todo tomaba un giro diferente.

- ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí parado?! – Pronunció en voz baja con un tono decidido. – ¡No puede quedarme atrás!

De inmediato Ichimura se dio la media vuelta y corrió a toda velocidad en dirección a la habitación de la que acababa de salir…

Kyoto estaba en un constante movimiento, digna de la Ciudad Capital del Japón. Por supuesto, todo el poder del llamado "Shogun", el representante del poder político y militar, se ubicaba justamente en la ciudad de Edo desde hace más de dos siglos; por algo a este periodo conocido como "Periodo Tokugawa" también lo llaman "Periodo Edo". Aún así, la presencia del poder del Emperador, el máximo representante del poder religioso y de la unión del país, se localiza justamente en esta ciudad, la ciudad de Kyoto, por lo que ésta seguía siendo aún la gran capital.

Como era común en las grandes capitales, tanto occidentales como orientales, Kyoto es una ciudad muy grande y llena de muchas personas. Este número de personas se ha incrementado considerablemente en los últimos tiempos, sobre todo por la creciente llegada a la ciudad de Ronins, samuráis que han abandonado a su señor y vienen a la capital en esta nueva era de disturbios. El Shinsengumi, la patrulla protectora de la capital, se ha dedicado desde hace algún tiempo a vigilar el movimiento de estos Ronins, ya que es casi seguro que aquellos que vienen hacía la ciudad vienen con la intensión de apoyar a los imperialistas de Chosu.

- Muchas gracias... – Pronunciaba el dueño de la Tienda de Muebles de Segunda Masuya, mientras despedía a una pareja que acababa de comprar en su tienda. – Por favor, vuelvan pronto.

El dueño de la tienda, Masuya, de quien venía el nombre de la misma, era originario de la región de Chosu, y había llegado a la capital hace ya más de un año. Se había instalado abriendo esta tienda de segunda, la cual al parecer le daban los suficientes ingresos para vivir de una manera decente. Era un hombre adulto, de altura normal y piel oscura, cabello castaño muy oscuro, casi negro, con la cabeza con algunas partes rapadas. Se le conocía como un hombre amable y sonriente que siempre trataba bien a todos, fueran clientes o no.

- Masuya-han... – De pronto, el hombre escuchó una singular voz femenina que le hablaba desde el lado izquierdo de la calle.

El hombre se giró con cuidado en su dirección. Su rostro pareció iluminarse al ver la brillante figura de una mujer de piel blanca y kimono rosado, misma que había sido la presa de las miradas de todos los hombres que caminaban por la calle en esos momentos. La mujer caminó con cuidado hacía el hombre parado afuera de su tienda, sonriéndole con discreción.

- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Masuya-han.

- ¡Ah!, ¡Pero si es ni nada menos que Osen-han! – Exclamó el hombre, reconociendo de inmediato a la joven que ya había visto en varias ocasiones en el pasado. – Y dígame, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted el día de hoy?

- Bueno, usted sabe... – La mujer le sonrió con dulzura, alzando su mano izquierda y cubriendo el área de su boca con la manga de su kimono. – Es un día tan lindo, y quise venir a dar una miradita y ver si no tiene algún póster para colgar la lavandería...

Masuya reaccionó a las palabras de la joven, y pareció comenzar a pensar si tenía a su disposición algo que pudiera cumplir con lo que su nuevo cliente buscaba. Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar al respecto, ya que la visitante cambió de pronto la perspectiva del tema.

- Aunque eso fue en realidad una excusa... – Comentó ella con algo de timidez. – La verdad es que sentía ciertas ansias de volver a ver su rostro Masuya-han...

El vendedor pareció apenarse un poco ante el comentario de la señorita, mismo que se reflejó en un tono rojizo que se dibujó en su rostro tras escuchar esas palabras.

- Ah... bien... se lo agradezco señorita... – Contestó el hombre con algo de timidez, seguido por una risa nerviosa.

- Pero veo que no ha cambiado nada en todo este tiempo, y su negocio continúa prosperando como siempre.

- No, se equivoca... Estos son tiempos peligrosos, y en tiempos como estos a cualquier negocio no le va del todo bien...

- ¿Peligrosos...? – Preguntó la visitante algo extrañada del comentario del vendedor.

- Sí, usted sabe…

El hombre mayor se acercó un poco a la joven, y alzó su mano a lado de su boca, como queriendo hablar en voz baja.

- Me refiero a esos hombres a los que se les llama como los "Lobos de Mibou"...

La mujer se mantuvo tranquila por afuera, pero el interior era otra cosa. "Lobos de Mibou", era el nombre popular con el que el pueblo había comenzado a llamar a los miembros del Shinsengumi. Esa actitud de cuidado con el Shisengumi tenía que significar algo…

- Pero no hablemos de eso. – Exclamó de pronto el hombre, recuperando la compostura como si nada. – ¿Porqué no pasamos adentro para ver si encuentra algo que le guste...?

La chica asintió afirmativa a la propuesta de Masuya. Sin embargo, antes de que lograra su cometido, notó como el vendedor se quedaba paralizado de golpe, mirando con espanto al frente, justo detrás de ella. La joven miró sorprendida la expresión tan cambiante del vendedor, y luego notó que algunos de los que caminaban por la calle tenían el mismo tipo de mirada, y todos con su atención en la misma dirección.

Se volteó con cuidado para ver cual era la causa de tanto espanto, pero nada la preparó para lo que vería. Lo suyo no fue espanto, fue más impresión, misma que le duró unos segundos antes de que pudiera comprender lo que veía y después ese sentimiento pasará a rabia.

Toda la gente miraba hacía un callejón, cercano a la tienda, desde el cual se asomaba un extraño "ser". Era bajo, como de la estatura de un niño, con una peluca negra de mujer desalineada, y debajo de ésta se asomaban unos cabellos rojizos, que resalaban mucho con el color de la peluca. La cara del ser estaba pintada con desigualdad, con un contorno grueso y rojo alrededor de sus labios, una pestañas exageradas y sobresaltadas, un rubor excesivo y un lunar pequeño y oscuro justo a la mitad de la frente. Vestía un kimono rosa que le quedaba horriblemente grande, tanto que arrastraba gran parte de él por el suelo.

En esa época, cualquiera hubiera pensado que se trataba de algún espíritu maligno al momento de ver a ese ser en ese callejón oscuro, pero la chica frente a la tienda Masuya no compartió esa idea. Desvió su mirada hacía a otro lado, intentando no reflejar en su semblante su gran enojo, cosa que hubiera arruinado por completo su imagen.

Segundos después, en el mismo callejón para más adentro, Tetsu es arrojado con fuerza contra el suelo, después de ser desprendido con violencia de las ropas que se había robado del armario de Yamazaki, así como la peluca y el horrible maquillaje que se había hecho en la cara.

El jefe de Inspectores, aún con su disfraz de mujer, estaba de pie frente a él, mirándolo furioso e intentando no imaginarse como encontrará la habitación cuando regrese al cuartel.

- ¡¿Que crees que estás haciendo?! – Exclamó furioso el muchacho pelirrojo, aún en el suelo. – ¡Lo único que intentaba era ayudarte!, ¡Por eso me vestí así...!

La persona ante Tetsu no le dio la mayor oportunidad de explicarse, ya que en verdad no esperaba una explicación satisfactoria. Yamazaki se le aproximó con fuerza, clavando una de sus cuchillas en la pared, muy cerca del lado izquierdo del cuello del pelirrojo. El ninja, aún con su apariencia de mujer, acercó su rostro al del chico, clavando su mirada furiosa en él. Ichimura se quedó totalmente paralizado ante sus ojos profundos.

- ¡Calla tu estúpida boca enano! – Le gritó el ninja con un tono fuerte, contradiciendo por completo la apariencia delicada que traía en esos momentos. – En primer lugar, no tenías ni un derecho de tomar uno de mis kimonos, y mucho menos jugar con el maquillaje... ¿crees acaso que esto es un juego idiota?

¿Era este el mismo chico tranquilo que acababa de conocer y que a penas y le mencionó dos palabras esa mañana? Yamazaki se veía realmente furioso; al tiempo que hablaba, movía su cuchilla, como si quisiera que atravesara la pared.

- Anoche y hoy en la mañana no dije nada por la presencia de Hijikata-sama… y además, pensé que simplemente eras una insignificante rata metiéndose en lo que no le importaba... – Yamazaki apretó con fuerza el mango de la cuchilla, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Tetsu. – ¡Pero ahora te has metido con mi trabajo y has puesto en peligro los encargos que me puso el Subcomante!

Jaló su cuchilla y la separó de la pared, separándose él también del impresionado muchacho. Desvió su mirada a otro lado, comenzando a arreglarse su kimono; se disponía a irse de ese callejón, pero no sin antes terminar de terminar lo que tenía que decir.

- No sé porque eres su sirviente... ni siquiera eres bueno para eso... – Agregó el Ninja mientras caminaba de nuevo a la calle. – Te daré un consejo, y guárdatelo en tu cabeza porque será el último favor que haga por ti: La primera regla de un sirviente como tú es nunca meter su nariz en los asuntos de otras personas... – Parado ya en la entrada del callejón, se volteó a verlo encima de su hombro izquierdo, aún con furia en los ojos. – Eres un incompetente. No hay nada más que puedas hacer con tus pobres habilidades...

Sin decir más, el ninja se retiró, mezclándose entre el resto de la gente como tenía que hacerlo en su trabajo.

Todo ese tiempo el muchacho de cabellos rojizos había permanecido paralizado, intimidado ampliamente por el jefe de inspectores. Incluso cuando él ya se había apartado y ya había salido del callejón, aún no le era posible levantarse y salir. ¿A que se debía?, ¿era por la manera tan agresiva en la que el ninja le había hablado?, ¿su mirada?, o tal vez eran todas las cosas que le acababa de decir.

Es probable que Yamazaki tuviera razón. En su afán por demostrar algo, estuvo a punto de arruinar una misión muy importante. Pero él no deseaba quedarse como un simple sirviente… ¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo? ¿Por qué todos estaban en su contra? Parecía como si quisieran que se quedara como un simple sirviente. Lo había llamado "incompetente", ¿Qué se creía ese sujeto para llamarlo así?

Con la cabeza baja y casi arrastrando sus pies, el joven Ichimura salió de ese callejón sin un rumbo fijo. "Incompetente"… ¿Era realmente un incompetente? ¿Era por eso que lo habían hecho un sirviente?, ¿acaso no servía para nada más? Ahora pensaba en lo que acababa de pensar y se daba cuenta de que había sido una estupidez; debió de haberlo sabido cuando todo el mundo se le quedaba viendo, cuando debería de procurar todo lo contrario.

¿Había cometido un error? ¿Desear dejar de ser un sirviente había sido un error? De ser así, ¿entonces que tenía hacer?, ¿conformarse?, ¿resignarse a que era un sirviente y nada más? No, no podía aceptar eso… ¿cómo podría cumplir lo que tanto deseaba si se quedaba como un sirviente? Era inverosímil.

Tetsu marchó por la calle, pasando casi inconscientemente por la tienda Masuya. Frente a la tienda que Yamazaki espiaba estaba reunida una gran multitud, pero Tetsunosuke no le puso mucha atención.

- Esa pobre niña... todavía es muy pequeña... – Exclamó la voz de una señora entre la gente reunida frente a la tienda.

- ¿Qué no hay nadie que pueda ayudarla? – Agregó un hombre entre la multitud.

- No seas tonto. – Le contestó otro. – ¿Acaso crees que puedes hacer algo si tu oponente es un Ronin?

Esa palabra retumbo en los oídos de Tetsu a diferencia de todas las demás. El chico se detuvo de pronto al oírlo, casi como si lo hubieran llamado.

- ¿Ronin? – Pronunció en voz baja, repitiendo la misma palabra que lo había detenido.

Justo frente a la puerta de la tienda había tres hombres parados, los tres armados con una katana y una espada corta en su costado. Los tres parecían estar rodeando a una persona, que al parecer era más pequeña que ellos. La gente a su alrededor murmura, simplemente viendo a los tres hombres y a la persona que rodean.

Esta personita parecía ser una niña, pequeña, apenas y superaba las cinturas de los hombres, de cabello castaño y corto, vestida con un kimono rosa. La pequeña miraba asustada a los hombres armados, mientras abrazaba con fuerza un objeto envuelto.

- Eres demasiado descuidada pequeña. – Mencionó uno de los chicos, acercando su rostro de manera agresiva hacía la niña. – Pero no te preocupes... te perdonaremos si nos das lo que queremos.

El hombre le sonrió de manera maliciosa, mientras le extendía su mano, como si le estuviera pidiendo algo.

- Acabamos de llegar a Kyoto, y estamos algo cortos de fondos. – Comentó otro de los tres. – Tú te ves de una vida muy cómoda... ¿porque no cooperas con nosotros?, ¿he?

La pequeña no pronunciaba palabra alguna, ni siquiera se movía. Solamente permanecía de pie, mirando asustada a los tres hombres con sus ojos casi llorosos. De pronto, Masuya, el dueño de la tienda, sale de su establecimiento acercándose con cuidado a los tres hombres.

- Ah, disculpen señores... – Les comenzó a decir con timidez el vendedor. – ¿Pero podrían evitar estos tumultos en el frente de mi tienda...?

Los tres espadachines voltearon a ver con fastidio al vendedor, el cual de alguna manera intentaba ayudar a la pequeña, cosa que el resto de los presentes parecía no estar dispuesto a intentar.

- Ella es un importante cliente de mi tienda... Por favor, perdónenla...

- ¿Qué rayos estás diciendo idiota? – Exclamó con enojo uno de los provocadores, tomando con violencia las ropas del vendedor.

- Ignóralo, vamos... sólo es un hombre de negocios... – Mencionó otro de ellos divertido. – No hay nada que pueda hacer...

En ese momento, cuando todos tenían sus ojos puestos en Masuya, de entre la multitud de personas enfrente de la tienda, la silueta de alguien comenzó a marchar lentamente hacía el lugar en el que estaban los provocadores.

Dos de ellos sintieron la cercanía de esa persona y el tercero los siguió, soltando al vendedor de golpe. La persona que se les acercaba era un muchacho, de estatura baja, cabello rojo con peinado de puntas y una cola atrás de su cabeza, vestido con un traje blanco. El chico se les acercó firmemente, centrando una mirada severa sobre ellos.

Los tres espadachines parecieron reírse ante la presencia del muchacho. ¿Qué se creía ese niño? ¿Quería ser un héroe? Era triste ver como los hombres comenzaban a ser tan tontos a tan corta edad.

- ¿Que deseas pequeño? – Mencionó uno de los hombres con diversión.

- ¿Eres su amigo o algo así? – Preguntó otro.

- Anda, vuelve a casa antes de que salgas lastimado. – Agregó el tercero con burla. – Esto no te incumbe chico...

Todos los presentes comenzaban a mormurar entre ellos sobre ese misterioso chico, algunos alabando su valentía, pero la mayoría señalando su locura.

Por su parte, el muchacho no se intimidada ante esos tres hombres armados. Se paró con firmeza frente a ellos sin apartar su vista de ninguno. Después de unos segundos de silencio, los tres hombres se preguntaban que era lo que iba a hacer. De pronto, el chico dirigió su mano izquierda hacía su brazo derecho, levantando lentamente su manga.

- Yo... – Comenzó a decir con un tono de ligera frustración, mientras alzaba su manga. – Yo no soy...

Los tres espadachines miraron extrañados al muchacho. De pronto, el chico alzó su otra manga, y justo al mismo tiempo su mirada se acrecentó.

- ¡¡Yo no soy un incompetente!! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras se alzaba su otra manga.

Los tres espadachines y los presentes se quedaron totalmente atónitos al oír esas palabras, sin entender su significado. Lentamente la niña se giró hacía el muchacho que se había acercado, mostrándole a su posible salvador sus grandes y hermosos ojos cafés…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO V**

**Notas del Autor:**

Este capitulo fue terminado el **26 de abril del 2007**, mucho tiempo después de cuando fue terminado el capitulo 4. Pido disculpas a todos los que han estado esperando más capítulos de esta historia. Me han mandado algunos comentarios positivos de ella, en especial por el asunto de que no se necesita haber visto "_Peace Maker Kurogane"_ para comprenderla, ya que es un resumen de la serie más que nada. Pero claro, rescribir toda la historia no tendría mucho sentido, por lo que ya a partir del otro capitulo la historia cambiara de formato. Los capítulos que tienen totalmente con la historia original de la serie se reducirán, y se enfocaran más a lo "Nuevo", que es la unión con la serie de "_Rurouni Kenshin"_. Aún en el siguiente capitulo es posible que siga el mismo seguimiento que algún capitulo de "_PMK"_, ya que considero importante contar esta parte del inicio de la historia antes de pasar a algo más.

Bueno, espero que este capítulo y los que le sigan sean de su agrado así como los anteriores. Aprovecho para avisar que con respecto al resto de las historias de la Saga, el primer capítulo de "_**Los Cuatro Rurouni"**_ también será publicado dentro de poco, y pido paciencia para aquellos que lo han esperado.

Aprovecho también por este medio agradecerle a **Okashira Janet**, por todo el apoyo que me dio hace tiempo al leer todos los fics de mi saga y darme la opinión casi de cada capítulos … gracias, y espero que nos sigamos leyendo.

Atte.  
Wing Beelezemon – Wingzemon X_  
"The Last Power of this _


End file.
